You Left Me Incomplete
by Kuki17
Summary: There are Things that we don't want to to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn and people we can't live without but have to let go.. What happens when the one whom you love so deeply leaves you alone in the mid-way of life? is it possible survive without them? [REVISED AND IMPROVISED VERSION NOW ON WATTPAD by the name OVER]
1. Prologue

**A/N : Heyya Peeps, this is my first story…so don't expect much from me… just trying out something to kill my boring time.. ;)… So, healthy criticism is always welcome..**

Special Thanks to **PurpleAngel1:** Navu baby,thank you so much for all the help… **Title Credit goes to you,Navu… :***

Thanks to **: Shru Di(Parise22), mithi di, LoveDaya(Mahi), Cute Diksha and Kv's Neha…**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own C.I.D, copyright belongs to **Mr. B.P. Singh…**

Now,let's start the story…

* * *

Prologue :

 **16 April,2015**

 **1100 hours, Mumbai**.

She was sitting at the edge of the bed, jaded and irritated.. Jaded….because she was all alone home; her friend's home actually. She has moved to her friend's place just the previous day. Her friend asked her to settle herself whislt she come back from work. And the ONLY thing she had done for the last two hours was, picking up clothes from the trolley bags, throwing it to the bed and as a result, a pile of clothes have formed. She has no idea how to arrange clothes in cupboard. Well, she has never done this before, ALONE! To an onlooker, for a jiffy, it would seem the room has been ransacked; with all her footwears, clothes and possible things scattered over floor and bed

Irritated…why? Well, all thanks to her another friend who invited her to his anniversary party. She didn't want to go, not because she don't want to meet her friends or she don't like partying but she don't want go TODAY… She was hell tired, suffering from jet-lag. All she wanted was to have some espresso and a long sleep. But, her friend forced….no….no….forced would be an understatement, emotionally blackmailed her stating how they haven't met once in last 7 years,and almost threatened her with the famous friendship line "aaj se hamari dosti khatam" when she refused to attend the party. That's the last thing she wanted to happen. And the outcome ? She had to agree to attend his anniversary party along with her friend..

' Tring…Tring', her cell buzzed. She looked peevishly at the cell kept at the side table. She took it and a big smile made its way to her lips seeing the caller id.

"Hey **Abhi** , kaise ho?" she questioned enthusiastically receiving the call.

"Main thik hoon. Mujhe khabar mila hain tum Mumbai mein ho. Kya main jaan sakta hoon tum wahan kya kar rahi ho? Jabki maine tumhe baar baar kaha tha Delhi mein land karneko. Tum samajhte kyun nahi ho? Agar firse kuch kiya naa….." The caller, **Abhi** , bursted out on anger.

"Hey hold on! Hold on! Tumhe aisa kyun lag raha hain ki main kuch karungi? Main toh yahan ghumne aayi hoon. A jaunt, you know" She replied, smiling inwardly.

"Hunh jaunt! Really? Pata hain mujhe tumhara jaunt. Tum kyun nahi samjhte ho **Asfika** ,tumhara aise khule aam ghumte rehna matlab khatre ko khud aapne paas bulana. Aur saath mein hamara jo mission, that may be at stake. Please **Asfi** , try to understand. Wahan kuch bhi gadbad mat karna. Kahin hamara mission shuru hone se pehle hi khatam naa ho jaaye." He said trying to make her understand..

"Aisa kuch nahi hoga **Abhi.** Mujhe pata hain main kya kar rahi hoon. Don't you trust me?" asked **Asfika**.

She knew **Abhi** trust her but she knew it too that the step she is taking is necessary. They need a lead to start their mission and what can be a better place than Mumbai to find a lead!

' _Mumbai' as_ _ **Asfika**_ _says, 'sapno ki raajdhani. Jaaha naa jane kitne logon ki sapne saakar huye aur naa jaane kitno ki nahi. Ek seher, jaaha sapne sacch hone ke saath saath zindagiya bhi barbaad hote hain.' And now this city has became the soft target for gangsters,drugs mafia,underworld dons… (_ okay Mumbailites,don't take it at heart.. Its just for my story _)_

"I trust you **Asfika** , I really do. But mujhe tumhari gusse pe bharosa nahi hain, aur agar tumhare gusse ke karan kuch hua toh **uski** zindagi ko bhi khatra ho sakta hain _"_ **Abhi** 's word hit her ear, making her come back to reality.

" **Uski** salamati ke liye hi toh yeh sab kar rahi hoon. 8 mahine se kuch pata nahi hain uska. Naa jaane kis haal mein hoga woh. Kissi bhi kimat main mujhe woh chahiye,warna khudko maaf nahi kar paungi"

"Lekin kya karne wali ho tum?" **Abhi** asked sounding tensed. "I hope you won't start mucking around!"

"Pata nahi kya karungi. I won't muck around. And I promise jab bhi kuch pata chale, I'll update you" She said,much in an assuring tone.

"You better do that.." saying this he disconnected the call..

 **Asfika** let out a sigh of relief. She felt good after letting **Abhi** know about her decision.

* * *

 **Scene shift**

 **Undisclosed Location:**

A girl in her mid 20's was lying on the dusty floor. It was evident from her look that she had been oppressed and beaten up.. Blood coming out from her mouth and nose have almost dried. Hands and legs have been tied so tightly , it turned violet from chaffing.

On the other side of the room,lies a man in his late 50's. He have fresh wound all over his face & body.

Two men have been keeping an eye on them.

Man1: bhai, iss ladki ko kitne din aise rakhna hain?

Man2: Jab tak yeh apna muh naa khole tab tak.

Man1: Tumhe lagta hain yeh jinda rahega?

Man2 : Jinda rakhna padega. Boss ka order hain. Jab tak yah muh naa khole tab tak jinda rakhna hai.

Man1: Aur yeh aadmi?

Man2:uskobhi.

* * *

 _ **Pheww! Done with the first one… I know its not that good,there are many loopholes… but I cant write more than this… hope you all like it.. please review, not only positive but also the negative… I want healthy criticism, to improve..**_

 _ **Thank You**_


	2. Dancing in the masqureade party

**A/N: Hie peeps! Thank you so much for all your response.. it encouraged me a lot. I would again like to tell you please point out my loopholes, so that I can do better.. now, on with the second and last part of the prologue**

 **Song used: Surili Aankhiyon Waale(duet). Make sure you tune into the song to feel the dance.**

* * *

 **Scene Shift**

 **Mumbai:**

 **Asfika** was standing near the window staring to nowhere, when she heard the door bell ringing.. She looked up at the clock, it showed 1300 hours, wondering who could be at this hour of the day, she went to open the door.

"Hey kya kar rahi thi, bags unpacking ho gaya?" came inside her friend, surprising **Asfika**. Its not the time to return from work, usually.

"Itni jaldi, kaise ? I mean isn't it too early to return from work?" she enquired.

"Woh **Virat** (their friend,remember, anniversary wala?) ke party pe jaana hain naa, issiliye . Theme party hain toh dress toh dhundnaa padega naa. I'll make something for lunch,tu jaa dress dhund le, white colour ka. " answered her friend, gulping down some water upon reaching the kitchen.

"Aur tera dress? Aur Virat ne bataya masquerade party hain toh..."

"Haan, mask wahan pe mil jayega, Now go, mujhe thoda rest bhi karna hain aur mere cupboard se please mere liye ek dress nikal dena. Your choice is better than me " her friend said, flashing her smile..

Asfika agreed and left for her room..

* * *

 **Time: 1730 hours**

 **Asfika** was ruffling through her clothes, to get a 'mann pasand' white dress. She helped her friend in getting ready, few minutes back and she could swear her friend looked nothing less than a diva in that one-shouldered white chiffon gown and hairs done into a top-knot. Asfika took two dresses in her hand, unable to decide which one to wear,rushed to her friend.

" **Shru** , batana kaunsa pehnu?"

"Tu ab tak tayyar nahi huyi?" said **Shru** ,her friend, who was doing her make up "umm... chal yeh pehen le, aur jaldi tayyar ho jaa" said selecting a dress for her..

* * *

 **Time** : 1800 hours

 **Shru** was pacing in the hall, shouting on the top of her voice from time-to-time for **Asfika** to come down soon..

"Aarey jaldi karna, puri shaam yahin rehna hain kya?"

 **Asfika** descended through the staircase, making **Shru** awestruck..She,indeed,looked like an angel in her halter neck lace-prom dress, with matching pearl neck piece and ear-stud, and a pair of platform heel. Her hairs were done into an elegant bun, a loosely curled hair strand tucked behind her left ear (remember Hermione's Yule Ball hairstyle?), with the least make up she can wear.

"You look gorgeous!" **Shru** hugged and said "ab chale? **Virat** ka 6 bar phone aa chukka hain". She nodded smilingly.

Within some 20 minutes, they were infront of farm house, decorated brightly with white and violet fairy lights creating a romantic environment. **Virat Saxena** , one of the top 30 business tycoons of India was one their group-mate in school. He was a happy-go-lucky kind of guy, may be that's why after inviting only his ' _close friends_ ' for party ,the venue was packed with some 150 people :p . Both the girls put on the masks they picked up from the reception and within no time they were inside the jamboree.

The party was on full swing. Different length gowns, many handsome hunks, many gorgeous ladies, various design shapes and sizes of mask. It was a perfect party over-all. Virat saw them entering, and gave a bone-crushing hug turning upto them.. While they were having a talk with some friends from Alma-Mater, they heard Sakshi, Virat wife's, voice asking everyone to perform a couple dance with a simple rule of changing the partners while dancing .

"May I have dance with you gorgeous lady" asked **Vineet** , **Asfika** 's best friend to her, extending his hand.

"You know I have two left feet", she winked at him.

"I won't mind, even if you break my leg in the process", said **Vineet** , holding her palm she has already placed in his.

Both reached the dance floor, music started, lights were dimmed. There was approx 20 couples moving in perfect synchronisation for the instrumental version for _Raabta._ Song was changed.

Music:

 _All the males put their hand on the waist and left hand on the right hand of their partners and swayed with the music._

Surili aanhkiyon wale

Suna hai teri aankhiyon se

Behti hai neendein aur neendon mein sapne

Kabhi to kinare pe

Utar mere sapno se

Aaja zameen pe aur

mil ja kahin pe

( _Males led the dance ans females_ _followed them back and forth_ )

Mil ja kahin

O oo O

Mil ja kahin

Samay se pare

( _Males twirled their partners underarm_ )

Samay se pare

Mil ka kahin

Tu bhi aankhiyon se

kabhi meri aankhiyon ki sun

( _Vineet spun Asfika out and left her,she landed with Virat_ )

Surili aanhkiyon wale

Suna hai teri aankhiyon se

Music:

 _(All males in the dance floor spun their partner in perfect harmony in the next beats and let them. Asfika landed in the arms of a well-build guy.)_

Jane tu kahan hai

Udti hawa pe tere

Pairo ki nishan dekhe

( _The guy was lost in her deep brown eyes,that speak volumes_ )

Jane tu kahan hai

Udti hawa pe tere

Pairo ki nishan dekhe

 _(He again spun and Asfika got back to Vinnet)_

Dhondha hai zameen pe

Jana hai falak pe

Sare aasmaan dekhe

Mil ja kahin

Samay se pare

Samay se pare

Mil ka kahin

Tu bhi aankhiyon se

kabhi meri aankhiyon ki sun

Surili aanhkiyon wale

Suna hai teri aankhiyon se

 _(All males again spun their parners and Asfika landed with the same guy)_

Everytime I look into your eyes

I see my paradise

The stars are shining right up in the sky

Painting words of desire

Can this be real (can this be real)

Are you the one for me (are you the one for me)

You have captured my mind,

my heart my soul on Earth

You are the one waiting for

Everytime I look into your eyes

I see my paradise

Stars are shining right up in the sky

Painting words of desire

( _They swayed in the harmony_ )

Ooth mein chupke

Dekh rahe the

Chand ke peeche peeche the

Ooth mein chupke

Dekh rahe the

Chand ke peeche peeche the

Sara jahan dekha

Dekha na aankhon mein

Palkon ke neeche the

"How you dance so well?" The guy whispered to her amazement as they swayed with the music perfectly.

"Earlier I sucked, now music speaks to me", she too whispered back the answer

aa chal kahin

Samay se pare

Samay se pare chal de kahin

Tu bhi aankhiyon se

kabhi meri aankhiyon ki sun

Surili aanhkiyon wale

Suna hai teri aankhiyon se

Surili aanhkiyon wale

Suna de zara aankhiyon se

Surili aanhkiyon wale

Suna de zara aankhiyon se

Surili aanhkiyon wale

Suna de zara aankhiyon se  
Everyone once more exchanged their partners, what no-one noticed was the guy and Asfika didn't let go each other. No sooner did the song ende, Shru came and dragged her away saying about the next day routine, leaving the mesmerised boy behind..

"Woh chala gaya **Kavin** , hum bhi chale? Kal Bureau bhi jaana hain." A voice came from behind. **Kavin** spun aroubd on his heels only to find a smirking **Dushyant** , his best-of-friends.

"Haan **Vineet** ko bula le" replied **Kavin**.

The drive was full of nattering about the party. But **Kavin** was lost in his own world thinking about those _eyes_ , where he could easily see the untold pain, He reached home, changed into his casuals and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Scene Shift**

 **Undisclosed location**

The girl slowly gains her consciousness. She looked around and saw the man lying. "yeh yahan kya kar raha hain" she thought.

She looked up hearing the door open. A man came and touched her face.

"Dur raho mujhse, choona bhi mat apni gande haathon se " she gruffed.

He grabbed her hair,it pained her a lot, making her feel like her head would split up into two parts.

"Mera sawal ab bhi wohi hain!" he said,hissing to her.

"aur mera jawab bhi" she said with much mulishness, defying.

He pushed her with all his might,making her fall on the floor. He stomped on her legs with boots, she screamed in pain.

"Mujhe jo chahiye woh de do, aur ghar laut jao."

"Kabh nahi. Marr jaungi tumhe kamayab hone nahi dungi **Sultan**.. aur tumne galti kar di,usse( signalling the man) uthake laaya".

" Chup" he said "mujhe salaah mat dena" and went away.

" Hey bappa, mera transmitter kahan gir gaya, kaash main signal bhej paati" She thought to herself..

* * *

 **A/N** : Okay. Prologue over...  
 **Mithi di** : thanks my first reviewer in my first story..

 **PurpleAngel1** : Navu baby, yeah finally you got my story. Appreciation Appreciated much and bout the credits, you deserve that.

 **Parise22: Shru di** , yeah Asfika is the most interesting character of this story, i'm loving her character. is it so,that m interesting ? *wink* I will update longggg chapters after prologue ends. And Di, appreciation much appreciated.

 **LoveDaya, CuteDiksha, Kv's Neha:** appreciation much appreciated Behnas.

 **Katiiy** : thanks di.

 **Blair.64, Topaz007** : My most favourite and top class authors of this ff family, it was just a try, i have a much long way to cross to reach upto your levels. glad that you both liked it.

 **Crazyforpurvi,Jasdeep,Rajvigirl** : Thanks a ton...

 **Humdard Duo** : thanks

 _ **Guest,Naina**_ : thanks, I wish I could make it Dareya, but i've already decided about this one. but, will try next time for sure :) hope you won't mind.

 ** _Guests_** : keep reading to know more :)


	3. Character Sketch

A/N: Thanks a lot those who reviewed!

 **PurpleAngel1** : Navu, thanks babes, and about the dance sequence, I've imagined the sequence don't-know-how-many-times in my head :p

 **Parise22** : Shru di,hope this character sketch will somewhat lessen the : keep reading

 **Mithi d** i: Thanks di, The girl,ummm,read the character sketch ,

 **km-fan, Lishukriti, CuteDiksha:** thanks a lot guys!

Mithu: :o :o Am I really your suspense creator? And what you doing here?

Guys lets go with character sketch….

* * *

 **Character Sketch** :

 **Purvi Malhotra** : This 24 year old gutsy,young and buoyant lady is undoubtedly 'Beauty With Brain'. Too gorgeous to be in police force,she has a long list of successful cases in her bag! Though she appear to be happy,her eyes speak some kind of pain, hidden deepinside her heart. This bomb and ammunition expert is too good in hiding her pain.

 **Ishita Khatri** : The 24 year old cute lady cop,with a no-nonsense attitude have been working with NCB (Narcotics Control Bureau) since last 18 months. This Drug-expert can differentiate between pure and impure just by touching it.

 **Kavin Khanna:** A 27year old dashing cop who's too-hot-to-handle. This chivalrous, happy-go-lucky kind of guy is a sharp shooter with a quick mind and have good reflex to grasp any situation in a jiffy.. Little bit flirty, but when he would love someone truly,he could cross any limit to love and protect them. His charm, on lady criminals have been always proved helpful, to the department, in spilling the beans

 **Dushyant Hemraj** : The fourth generation of a top business family of India,senior inspector of C.I.D is a soft speaker and a good sprinter. Best friend of Kavin's, this guy is completely opposite in nature to him.. He curbs his talk with girls... People wonders, how he became best friends with **Kavin** ,as it is said, opposite attracts,these two guys define it very well. This encounter specialist, will develop penchant towards Ishita as the story progresses.

 **Mayur Salgotra** : Another unresistably handsome cop will join C.I.D as a technical expert soon. He can almost hack every system in the blink of an eye. He have been working with an unknown department,lately. Many girls start drooling over him wherever he go,but it seems he loves someone secretly.

 **Vaibhav Kumar** : will be introduce as a Forensics Expert shortly. Although the department already has two successful Forensic Expert,its a matter of surprise why DCP Saab wants him to enter CID.

other characters will be same as the show

own characters:

 **Asfika Sheikh** : An _**IIS (International Intelligence Squad**_ ) agent. Too young but too matured. Want to steal something stealthily right under the nose of everyone? No better option than Asfika. Short-Tempered but one of the best undercover agents in IIS history and...(story mein pata chalega)

 **Abhimanyu Adhikari** : This I-can-drool-over-him kind of lad is the chief of IIS, India Branch. He is one of those chiefs, who take up a mission and never leave it undone. He hate failure

 **Tanvi Oberoi** : She is another successful undercover agent of IIS,has been held captive by an unknown gang from last 8 months in an undisclosed location

 **Sultan Mirza** : Notorious, Drug Mafia for the world,this man is recidivist. To the world he appears to be a drug-mafia but inside his kingdom he is planning some menace. What? Will know later in the story.. Some minor characters will be introduced as the story progresses

A/N : okayguys, _**International Intelligence Squad(IIS**_ ) is just a fictional department.. I'm too lazy to think of new character names, so I took Abhimanyu, Tanvi's names from CHA... :p


	4. Story Begins

**A/N** : Heyya peeps, back with another update.. Dedicating this update to my savior **PurpleAngel1(Navu),** for giving me ideato frame it.

 **LoveDaya: Mahi** ,thanks gudiya :*

 **KavinZara** : thank you so very much

 **PurpleAngel1** : I can't thank you much for everything… still thanks a lot.

 **CuteDiksha, Parise22(Shru Di)** : thanks my super siso's. much love on the way to you both.

 **Lishukriti,Kaviya-Kavi, guests** : thanks all of you..

Mithu: tujhse main baad me baat karti hoon…

* * *

 **19th April 2015  
Time: 0530 hours  
Somewhere in Mumbai  
**

A girl was sleeping in her room with a smile,it seems she was dreaming about her prince-charming...  
 _Beep Beep... Beep Beep...Beep Beep...Beep Beep_ buzzed her cell phone,waking her up. She stared at the number,taking the phone from side expression changed from a sweet girl to a tough cop.  
" **Alpha Agent 9870** speaking", she said receiving the call  
"Lagta hain so rahi thi?" The caller asked  
"Yeh puchne ke liye toh phone nahi kya hoga? Mudde pe aaye?" she asked peevishly  
"Pichle ek mahine mein CID team ne 7rave parties mein raid maari hain,unnlogon ko shaq hain drugs supply mein _Latif_ gang ka haath hain"  
"Kyun?" She asked, boggled "Kissi gang ka bhi kaam ho sakta hain sirf Latif gang hi kyun?"  
"Kyunki Latif gang school aur college students ko apna target banata mere khabar ke mutabik wo log _**'Crystal Meth'**_ ka supply kar rahe hain aajkal. Aur kuch hain yaa nahi yeh tumhe pata karna hain aur saath mein hi _Latif_ gang ke boss ko pakadna hain, jinda" the caller informed her.  
"Okay" she replied and disconnected the call. Making up a plan in her mind,she started dialling someone's number. Instructing the person on other end of the call,she went to washroom.

* * *

 **Same day  
0930 hours  
CID bureau, Mumbai**  
The whole team have been busy working on a case. In last one month they have arrested almost 20 teenagers,who supply drugs in rave parties. But to their dismay, the team was not able to gather any 'khaas' information from the teens. All of them said the same thing that the drugs were delivered to them through a courier with an address where to supply and with a handsome amount of money. If they refuse to do the delivery, the gang would kidnap and torture one of their family member. All the victims were from village who came to Mumbai to complete their further studies but suffer from money shortage. They contacted the victims at such point of time when they became depressed due to shortage of money. So the cops have been working day and night to find any single clue about the gang.

"Sir...Sir, ek letter aaya hain", said **Pankaj** ,who was little bit late,coming inside and handing over a letter to **Daya**.  
 **Abhijeet** eyed **Pankaj** questioningly to which he shrugged. **Daya** opened the letter and read it aloud  
"Aaplog jisse dhund rahe ho wo aaj shaam _**'Trilogy club'**_ mein milega, aur saath mein drugs deal bhi honewala hain. Hope yeh information aaplogon ki kaam aayega  
From **Alpha** "

 **Daya** looked to his team members already gathered around and looking at him with shocked expression

"Ab yeh kya hain? Kissko pata chala hum kya kar rahe hain aur kisse dhund rahe hain" **Sachin** said,who was the first to come out of the shock  
"Toh sir kya humein club jaana chahiye?"asked **Freddy**  
"Haan bilkul jaana chahiye, dekhna padega. Agar khabar pakki hain toh shayad case mein aasani ho jaaye" **Acp** said,coming inside who have heard everything.  
"Aur yeh club kaha hain dekho jara **Kavin** " said **Abhijeet** turning to **Kavin**.  
"Sir yeh _Hotel Sea Princess mein_ " he said extracting the info in pc "aur yeh hotel _Juhu Tara Road, Santa Cruz west_ mein hain"  
Nodding to his answer **Acp** ordered everyone to complete file work and went to his cabin.  
Everyone got back to their desks...  
" **Kavin...** **Kavin** " **Sachin** ,who needed a file that was with **Kavin** ,called him but it seemed he was lost 'somewhere'. Ever since he had attended **Virat** 's anniversary party and danced with that girl, he have been dreaming of those 'deep brown eyes'. He wanted to meet that girl,well, _his mystery girl_... He could not concentrate on any of his work properly and this kind of behaviour of Kavin irritated **Dushyant**.. Because **Kavin** was never this kind of lover boy who could think of only one girl,he has always been a flirt. **Dushyant** have been berating **Kavin f** or this kind of behaviour but Kavin was not ready to pay any heed and it irked Dushyant more.  
Here,whilst Kavin was in his dreamland he felt a touch on his shoulder making him coming out of his reverie he has been since eternity  
"Kya hua Sachin?" He asked, Sachin inquired him about the file and went to his desk. Acp ordered everyone to visit the club at 8pm

* * *

 **CID bureau**

 **1900hours**  
Everyone were present in the bureau in their casuals,ready to go for the club. **Shreya's** informer gave her a photo of possible suspect and she asked everyone to look out for that man. On getting Acp's order everyone set out for **'Trilogy Club'**. Reaching the club and getting inside they placed themselves at different position where they could espy the whole club. Many people arrived in next one hour as it was a Sunday night,but bad luck for the team the suspect hasn't arrived. A waiter approached Kavin,who was standing near the dance floor, and handed him a folded paper **,Kavin** opened and read it.  
"Aaplog jisse dhund rahe ho woh table no 4 pe baitha hua hain black suit mein. Kissika intezar kar raha hain.  
From Alpha"  
When Kavin asked the waiter who gave that he pointed to a retreating figure of height 5.5" near the exit. Kavin informed his team-mates about it,and to their surprise the information was correct. They nabbed the one who came to do the dealing. Reaching the bureau with the man,Acp asked them to complete the formalities and called the day off... Everyone set off to home thinking who was that **Alpha**.  
Next day while interrogation they only came to know that the man work for some X gang whose leader was an unknown person. In the next two days they were able to collect only a name of X gang member that too by the help from ' **Alpha** '. This time it was **Dushyant** who was given the information while he was strolling on the beach. He too was not able to see the face of **Alpha** ,all he could see was a figure of height 5.6" approx claded in leather jacket and black skinny denim and head was covered with a hood. When he tried to reach the person,the person got onto its _**Honda CBR 650F**_ and zoomed away. He was left perplexed, not because the person rode _**CBR 650F**_ , but because the bike is yet to be launched in India on July. He was sure that Alpha was not a 'aam insaan' and has definitely to do something with National Forces..  
Nabbing Raju(member of X gang) the team got to know that the gang works from Delhi and upon receiving DCP's order they were ready to set off for Delhi.

* * *

 **23rd April 2015  
Mumbai**

 _Na jaane kab yeh hua_

 _Na kisi ko khabar_

 _Na khud ko pata_

 _Khoye khoye rehte_

 _Hum yahan hai_

 _Silsilo ka silsila hai_

 _Hua shuru abb jo nikle bhi jaan_

 _Abb se humraahi chahton ke_

 _Yeh jaise phela nasha._

 _Woh pheli nazar phela gumaar_

 _Yun lage mohabbat hi jahan hai_

 _Doston ki dosti yaaron ki yaari kam lagne lagi_

 _Behke hai hum behka yeh sama hai_

Well,its our very own Kavin who's humming this song while packing to leave for Delhi. Actually, every line of this song was describing very well of his condition now-a-days. And a befuddled Dushyant would jibe him time-to-time on his condition. And Kavin would just flash his best smile irking Dushu more.  
"Kavin ho gaya tera packing?" **Dushyant** asked coming inside,chomping some snacks  
"Haan almost!" Said **Kavin** , "pata nahi kaun hain yeh **Alpha**. Sab ke sab information sahi hain. Aakhir yeh CID ke madad kyun kar rahe hain"  
"Pata nahi bhai,jab pata lagana chaha Acp sir ne mana kar diya"  
Yes,receiving every correct information from Alpha,they decided look for Alpha, but Acp sir stopped them saying it's not important, but stopping drug dealing was.  
At 1000 hours the whole team was at airport to catch their flight to next 1hour, completing all formalities they settled themselves at their seats in the flight. They reached Mumbai by 1300 hours. Reaching hotel,they ordered their lunch and went to the allotted rooms. Post lunch they were discussing about the plan where to start from, when they heard a knock on the door. **Freddy** went to open the door, he found no-one but an envelope lying at the threshold. He handed it to Acp sir. The letter inside it read  
"Aaj raat Mundka ka ek godown mein drugs deal honewala hain X gang aur Latif gang ke bich, raat ke 11 baje... Saath mein godown ka address aur blue print hain. Hope yeh khabar kaam aayega  
From **Alpha** "  
Everyone were baffled, as how **Alpha** knew their every move.  
"Alpha information de,aur humein help naa ho,aisa ho sakta hain kya" **Vineet** murmured to himself.. Acp ordered everyone to make a plan according to blue print

and get ready at 9pm to reach the godown at 10 p.m

* * *

 **2250hours  
Godown, Mundka, South Delhi**

The team was in front of the gate of godown. It was an obsolete one,so noticing two cars in the compound,they were sure they were at right place.

* * *

 **Scene Shift  
** Two Honda CBR 650F were heading speedily towards their destination. The riders were dressed in black leather jacket and black leather skinny trousers with full mask helmets. The way they were riding, snaking in between vehicles, it's obvious they were adept to it. They reached their destination. Parking the bikes,making sure no one was watching them they moved to backside of the compound wall. A wooden stile caught their sight. Both person looked at each other in bewilderment. One of them climbed upon and scanned inside of the compound. Making sure no one was present, signalled other person to come up. Reaching atop the wall,both the figures jumped inside making no sound and ran forward stealthily to the two storey structure in front of them

* * *

A/N: Phewwww! Wasn't that a long one? Well now read and review... Hope you liked it. It took me two complete days to imagine this. Sorry for any mistake, didn't proof read it…


	5. New members in team

**A/N** : Back with another update. Too less reviews compared to number of views. May be this story doesn't worth a review.. But its okay guys, updating for those who reviewed.

* * *

 _Shweta, Ritika_ : thanks guys. Stay tuned with me and keep supporting :)  
 **KavinZara,Kaviya-kavi** : Hope iss chapter mein thoda confusion clear hoga. Here's next update guys :)  
 _Mithu_ : maaf kar de meri maa. You know naa,I'm too lazy to proof read. Kaam chla lena *wink*  
 **LoveDaya** : Mahi, thanks toh nahi bol sakti,you'll kill me :p appreciation much appreciated  
 **Parise22** : patience Shru di patience. Sab pata chalega dheere dheere.  
 **Mithi di** : thanks stunt girl :D  
 **PurpleAngel1** : Navu Navu Navu, you're late this time? Koi naa,here's next update. ;)

* * *

 **Scene Shift  
Gate of the godown:**

CID team made the plan to enter the godown. **Acp** asked **Abhijeet** to enter first with **Freddy** and **Vineet** while **Shreya** would cover them. Then he asked **Dushyant** to enter with **Pankaj** and **Nikhil, Divya** would cover them. **Daya** and **Acp** would go together with **Kavin,** while **Sachin** would cover them. **Acp** ordered to move the main door, **Abhijeet** hit the guard unconscious standing at the door. Picking the lock, everyone entered. **Abhijeet** 's team went straight **, Dushyant** 's team went right and **Acp** 's team went left of the godown.  
 **Abhijeet** 's and **Dushyant** 's team scanned both the place and didn't record any movement. They heard **Kavin** 's voice on Bluetooth, asking them to come to left side as they recorded some movement. Everyone reached there and his themselves behind the boxes, barrels and pillars. **Acp** signalled **Abhijeet** and **Daya** to confront the dealers doing the dealing. They nodded and moved forward.  
"Aarey aarey ab bas bhi kijiye aur kitna deal karoge" **Abhijeet** said moving ahead.  
"Tu kaun hain bey?" Said one of the men doing the dealing, who looked like boss of one gang "aur andar aaya kaise tu? **Aslam...Aslam** , yeh kaha marr gaya saa**" he grumbled, not receiving any response from **Aslam,** whom he placed at main door.  
"Woh jo door pe tha usse bula rahe ho ?" **Daya** smirked "woh toh so raha hain,aur kal subah uthega" suddenly they heard **Dushyant** 's voice on bluetooth"sir,yaahan pe kam se kam 50-55 log hain. Humein saabdhaani se kaam karna hoga "  
"Hmm" reply came from **Abhijeet**.  
"Kaun ho bataoge bhi yaa for yun khare rahoge? " said the other man,who looked like boss of the other gang.  
"Tumlogo ke sasuraal waale..."  
"Kya bakwaas hain maine toh shaadi bhi nahi kiya ab tak,sasuraal waale kahase aa gaye?" Said the first man.  
"Issiliye kehta hoon pehle puri baat sunn lena sunn hum tumhare sasuraal waale hain aur log hamein pyaarse CID bulate hain" As soon as everyone came out of shock from **Daya** 's statement they started firing and the team counter-fired.

* * *

 **Scene Shift** :

The two figures reached a place to execute their brought out something that looked like a gun from their boots,fired aiming to the top portion of the top storey wall. A rope came out of the gun and stucked to the wall. Both connected the other end of the rope to a small pulley like thing already attached with their waist belt. Both persons covered their head with hood,nodding to each other they started climbing the vertical wall with great ease.  
Reaching atop,they went inside breaking the glass of a window. Standing on the window pane,one of them climbed to the ventilator just above the window, and standing on ventilator pane,fixed the end of two ropes to the iron frame used for holding the tin sheets. Coming to the window pane,both of them helped each other to connect the other end of both ropes to the pins at the back side of the waist belt and released the pulley with the first rope. Both of them took two guns each,fixing the silencer on the guns they stealthily moved forward when they heard the gun shots. They looked down and saw goons firing on cid team and the team counter firing. They saw a goon pointing gun on **Acp** from backside and fired him. Everyone became surprise who did that, but that was not the right time to think anything.  
Both came down hanging on the rope and release the rope from waist belt. One of them saw a goon targeting and firing **Kavin** ,luckily the bullet hit one of the barrel, sprinkling the wooden particles. Firing the goon on forehead, the person went away to deal with others, while **Kavin** tried to caught hold of but the person was fast enough. Other person was moving forward,hiding behind boxes and killing the goons,saw **Dushyant** on the gunpoint of a goon,and **Dushyant** over with bullets. The person came infront, killed the goon and whispered a 'be careful' to **Dushu** ,handing him a gun. After some half-n-hour,all the gang members were down,either dead or severely injured. **Sachin** and **Freddy** caught hold of both bosses.

 **Kavin** and **Dushyant** brought both the persons at gun point.  
"Kya kar rahe ho **Kavin-Dushyant**? Gun niche karo " **Acp** ordered. Both look at him and he signalled to do so. They put their guns down and both the persons dropped their hoods down. Everyone's jaw dropped discovering the two persons are two girls.  
"Sir, kaun hain yeh dono?" **Daya** asked.  
"Yeh dono team ke new members hain. Aur yeh dono hi _**Alpha**_ hain,jisne humein itne dino se madad kar rahe the"  
"Matlab Sir aapko pata tha ki Alpha kaun hain?" **Abhijeet** asked in shocked and hurt tone.  
"Haan Abhijeet" **Acp** agreed, "yeh log Cid join karna chahte the, toh mujhe inn dono ki kabiliyat test karna tha,issilye dono ko iss case mein madad karne ko bola, lagta hain dono pass ho gaye" **Acp** said looking the girls,both smiled  
"Yeh hain **Inspector** **Ishita Khatri** " he said pointing to the girl of 5.6" who saved **Dushyant**  
"Aur yeh hain **Inspector** **Purvi Malhotra** " he said pointing to other girl of 5.5" who saved **Kavin**. She smiled to all of them. Coming out of the shock, **Vineet** and **Shreya** sprang and embraced **Purvi** into bone-crushing hug. While, **Nikhil** went to **Ishita** ,and hugged her.  
"Tumlog jaante ho inn dono ko?" **Dushyant** asked  
"Haan Sir, yeh **Purvi** hain,humari Pari. Hum best friends hain,school se. **Purvi** last two years se _**Durban**_ mein thi." **Vineet** replied, side-hugging her.  
"Aur main Ishita ko ATS mein mila tha, Purvi, Ishita aur main ATS mein khub masti kiya karte the" **Nikhil** answered smilingly and looking to Purvi. She flashed her dimple smile in agreement..  
"Sir inn dono ka kya kare?" **Sachin** asked,who was holding a boss by his shirt collar.  
"Donoko le chalte hain, thodi khaatirdaari bhi karenge kyun Sir?" Asked Abhijeet,smirking.  
"Thik kaha Abhijeet,le chalo donoko" Acp replied. He asked both **Ishita** and **Purvi** to come with them,but both denied politely saying they brought their bikes and they would be joining the team in Mumbai. **Shreya** while leaving whispered to **Purvi** 'tujhse baad mein nipatta hoon main' (well,why she said that will know later)

* * *

 **25th April 2015  
0830 hours  
CID bureau, Mumbai:**

 _Naa jaane kab yeh hua  
Naa jaane kisiko khabar_

(Not again **Kavin** Babu :D) Kavin,humming the song and working on his PC and **Dushyant** giving him death glares. All others still didn't arrive and Acp sir was in his cabin discussing something on phone with higher official.  
Both looked up hearing some sound near the bureau door.  
"Good morning guys" **Purvi** and **Ishita** came in claded in formal shirts,denims and converses on.  
"Good morning" **Dushyant** smiled and replied.  
"Hum Acp Sir se milke aate hain" **Purvi** said and both went towards Acp sir cabin. While both were with Acp, all others came and wishing each other they went to their desks. Acp came out with both girls after some time and said to all "Suno sab log, _Javed_ (boss of Latif gang) aur _Yatin_ (X gang's boss) sirf ek hafte ke liye humare custody mein hain. Uske baad dono ko IB ko handover karna hain,aur yeh commissioner Saab ka order hain. So jo bhi information nikalwana hain iss ek hafte mein karna hoga"  
"Thik hain Sir,hum kar lenge." **Abhijeet** said,sounding confident.  
"Ek problem hain Abhijeet" Acp replied in a tensed tone "2 hafte baad defence ministry ka Russian delegates ke saath ek arms deal honewala hain. Aur ministry chahte hain hum unhe security de."  
"Lekin Sir ministry ke paas already trained guards hain, humari kya zaroorat?" asked Daya  
"Haan hain Daya,lekin Minister saab ko pichle kuch dino se dhamki bhare calls aa rahe hain ek terrorist group se. wo log chahte hain minister saab iss deal pe sign naa kare. " he further explained to his team how on signing on this deal, India will have powerful arms and technology. And how defence minister wanted CID to make a full proof security plan as he felt someone of his office,or bodyguards were betraying him and passing information on to the terrorist group.

" **Abhijeet** main chahta tum who security plan banao **Nikhil** aur **Vineet** ke saath. Deal kaha honewala hain pata nahi abtak,do teen din mein confirm ho jayega.  
 **Daya, Ishita** ko Jo lead mili Delhi se woh follow karo. Pata karo aakhir yeh _**'Crystal Meth'**_ ka racket chalata kaun hain. **Sachin** aur **Shreya** tumhare saath rahega  
 **Kavin** aur **Dushyant** tum dono Javed aur Yatin ko interrogate karoge **Purvi** aur **Ishita** ke saath. **Freddy** bhi hoga tumlogo ke saath  
 **Pankaj** aur **Divya** tum Dono mere saath rahoge. Mujhe uss terrorist group ke har ek movement ki khabar chahiye. Aaj hum commissioner se milne jaa rahe hain." Acp said,distributing everyone their duties. All of them nodded. Acp told them to pull up their socks and get into action. He asked **Kavin** to start interrogating Javed. **Kavin,Dushyant** followed by **Purvi,Ishita** and **Freddy** went to Interrogation Room 1 where Javed was kept. They went inside and saw Javed unconscious.  
"Aarey yeh toh so raha hain!" Kavin said,smirking.  
"Chalo isse jagate hain" Freddy said and poured a jug of water on Javed making him gain his consciousness. He woke up with a start and started looking around.  
"Kaha hoon main?" He asked,utterly confused  
"Apne sasuraal mein" Freddy answered "aur hum tumhare sasuraal waale"  
"Kaun ho tumlog? Chahte kya ho?" He gruffed,eyes almost red due to anger.  
"Lagta hain bachpan mein tujhe maa ne badam nahi khilaya! Yaa fir tujhe baatein bhulne ki bimari hain?" Dushyant said,sitting at left side of Javed on the table  
"Chal mein yaad dilata hoon" Purvi said,occupying a chair on front of him across the table. Kavin moved forward and sat on the table at Javed's right side. Ishita and Freddy sat on the chairs near Purvi. Javed moved his gaze from Kavin to Dushyant to Purvi  
"23 taarikh ko tu Yatin ke saath drugs deal kar raha tha Delhi mein. Lekin tera bad luck,humara good luck dono ke dono pakde gaye. Ab aage yaad hain yaa yaad dilaoon?" Purvi continued"Ab bata tera boss kaha hain?"  
"Kya bakwas hain? Mera koyi boss nahi hain. Main kissi keliye kaam nahi karta " he said,his eyes not resting on one place  
"Dekh Javed" Ishita started " sidha sawal pucha jaa raha hain sidha jawab de naa, kyun khudko pitwane pe tule huye ho? Yeh baat tujhe bhi pata hain aur hame bhi,yeh tera akele kaa business toh hain nahi"  
"Maine kaha naa mera koyi boss nahi hain"  
"Thik hain yeh bata tere paas drugs kahase aate hain? Ab jaahir si baat hain,tu khud to banata nahi hain" Kavin hissed to him "warna humein 3rd degree use karna padega"  
"Jo karna hain karlo,main apna muh nahi kholnewala" he said adamantly  
"Sidha poonch raha hoon sidha jawab de naa. Agar hum apne sach ugalwane ke tarike pe utar aaye, I swear, bohot taklif hogi tujhe" Kavin said,it was evident from his voice that his anger was rising "aur waise bhi agar tu yahan sach nahi bolega,toh agle IB ke custody mein tote ki tarah bol padega. Humein sach bol saza kam se kam karne ki koshish karunga"  
"Ek baat bolun officer?" Javed smirked " Tum logon ke yeh jo lady officers hain naa,kya maal hain boss! Aur tum officer" he said,ogling Ishita, "tumhe toh film industry join karna chahiye. Kya figure hhhaaa... "  
**smaacccckkkkkk**

 **A/N: phewwww,done with another one. Hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing this part, specially that bureau part. :)**

 _ **P.s: the idea of that rope gun and pulley was inspired from Mission:Impossible - 3... Its one of my favourite Tom Cruise movies. :)**_


	6. Interrogation

A/N: heyy guys back with next update.. Its a filler chapter.. Can't promise that you'll like it

Note of thanks:  
 **KavinZara** : yeh raha aapka agla update.

 **loveukavin,LoveDaya** : thanks dearies

 **browngirl100,abbybaby, henagems, Shweta, Ritika, Rajvigirl** : thanks a lot. Stay tuned

 **CuteDiksha,Crazyforpurvi** : thanks girls

 **Mithi** : stunt girl,here's your update

 **Shefali** : it'll be a mix of both dear

 **Shayla** : stay tuned and keep supporting dear,and I don't think it will be different than the one's you mentioned...

 **PurpleAngel1: Navu** ,there's no point to say sholly. Its completely okay. You liked the update? Thanks to you for that idea

 _Mithu,visitor_ : tan tanna, next update is here!

 **Lishukriti** : kya guess maara hain yaar,stay tuned with me :)

* * *

**smaccccckkkk**

Before he could complete his sentence, **Javed** felt a hot,tingling sensation on his left cheek and his right hand reflexively went to his left cheek. Moment ago others

were listening to Javed's 'bakwas' and within blink of an eye they saw a mark of five fingers on his left cheek.  
"Chup... Ekdam chup" **Dushyant** bristled, pointing his finger, eyes red and whole body trembling due to anger,"Apni bakwas band kar! Warna yahin goli maar dunga."

"Fir information kahase milega?" **Javed** smirked,still not ashamed

"Teri toh main" **Dushyant** grabbed Javed by his collar and placed gun on his temple.

" **Dushyant** chod usse" **Kavin** and **Freddy** tried to separate Javed from Dushyant.

"Sir chodiye usse, galti mat kariye" **Ishita** said holding his hand, "Yeh toh iska roj ka natak hain, whenever he gets caught he starts his drama. Fir proof na hone ki wajahse isko chodna padta hain."

"Iss baar bhi aisa hi hoga" Javed stupidly said

"Hum sab tujhe pagal dikhte hain kya?" **Purvi** asked "Yaa fir humare yahan (pointing to her forehead) bewakoof ka tag laga hua hain? Godown mein humne pehle hi camera set kar diya tha. Aur ab Yatin bhi sachh bata dega,uske baad tera kya hoga? Tu sochh le, hum thoda Yatin se milkar aate hain. Chale Sir? " she questioned looking to **Dushyant** and **Kavin**. Both nodded and went out followed by other three. Locking the door of IR1 they moved to IR2 where Yatin was kept. **Purvi** asked Freddy to tell the control room to keep an eye on Javed,as he might try to escape. **Dushyant** who was still angry banged his fist on the wall.  
"Kya kar raha hain yaar" **Kavin** eyed him

"Kyun roka mujhe **Kavin**? Goli naa sahi,uska muh tod deta"  
 _(Ahem ahem,someone sounds possessive *wink*)_

"Shant bro Shant" **Kavin** said,patting **Dushyant'** s back

"Kavin Sir thik keh rahe hain Sir,humein usko zinda rakhna hain" **Ishita** added

They entered IR2 and saw **Yatin** sitting confusedly looking his surrounding

"Aarey aap toh pehle se hi jaage huye hain,maine bekar mein yeh uthakar laaya" **Freddy** innocently said who was holding a jug full of water

"Rakh dijiye Freddy ji,agar sachh bolte bolte behosh ho gaye toh zaroorat padenge." **Kavin** replied and looked to **Yatin**

"Kya... Kya chahiye?" In jitters, **Yatin** asked

"Sidha sawal puchenge,sidha jawab chahiye. Drugs kisko deliver karne wala tha tu?" **Dushyant** asked, anger still evident

"Main... Mujhe nahi pata"

"Bakwas" **Dushyant** bellowed making everyone to quiver of his sudden bristle. He grabbed **Yatin** 's hair and almost hissed "Bakwas nahi sunna humein,sach bata"

"Mujhe sachh mein nahi pata"

"Aarey haan. Drugs toh tu bechnewala tha. Javed ne bataya " **Purvi** said. Bewildered, **Yatin** and others looked at her. Except Yatin, others got that she was bluffing, and decided to play along with her "Aur yeh bhi bataya ke tu yeh **Rajjaq** ko deliver karne wala tha. Usne sach bata diya,woh toh bach niklega,tera kya hoga?"

"Jhooth... Jhooth bola hain usne. **Rajjaq** ko nahi,yeh main college students ko bechne wala tha, lekin **Javed** 2hafte baad ek drugs deal karne wala tha,Rajjaq ke right hand ke saath."

"Kahan?" **Ishita** asked

"Pata...pata nahi. Maine to uska baat sunn liya tha. Kahan, kitne baje nahi pata mujhe. Jitna pata tha bata diya maine. Aur kya bataya Javed ne?" **Yatin** asked,still scared.

"Usne toh kuch nahi bataya. Jitna batana tha tune bata diya" everyone smirked at **Kavin** 's statement.

"Kya? Cheating kiya tumlogo ne mere saath" Everyone nodded to **Yatin** 's question and went outside, locking the door behind. They decided to update this to **ACP** at lunch and went to their desks. At lunch, they informed everyone about the interrogation. Acp asked them to interrogate **Javed** further and make him spill the beans.

Post Lunch they again entered IR1,only to find Javed have not ate his lunch yet  
"Aarey issne toh Khana bhi nahi khaya!" **Freddy** exclaimed "Bhook nahi hain kya? Yaa fir bhuka marna chahte ho?"

"Mujhe yeh sab nahi pasand" **Javed** replied

"Toh hum kya kare?" **Ishita** said "Yeh CID bureau hain,koyi 5star hotel nahi jo tere pasand ka khana khilaya jayega"

"Khana khayega yaa nahi?" **Dushyant** asked one-last-time.. Getting a stubborn no as answer from **Javed** , Freddy took away the plate.

"Ab bata tera boss kaun hain?" **Purvi** ,placing her gun on the table,asked him

"Kitni baar bolna padega mera..." Before he could complete his sentence, Purvi grabbed her gun from the table,held his hairs and put the gun inside his mouth in fraction of second.

"Chup chap bol. Humein pata hain tu agle hafte ek deal karnewala tha, aur yeh order tujhe tera boss ne diya tha. Ab bol, yaa tujhe yahin goli maarne mein mujhe koyi problem nahi hain "  
She jerked him to side and brought out the gun

"Main itna bewakoof nahi noon,mujhe pata hain tumlog mujhe aise hi nahi maar sakte,ek hafte baad IB ko kya jawab doge agar mujhe maar diya toh? Aur government ko toh har ek goli ka jawab dena padta hain naa?"

"Isse toh bohot kuch pata hain" Freddy whispered to Ishita.

"Tu yeh sab kyun sochh raha hain?" Smirked **Purvi** and placed her left foot on Javed's chair handle and brought out another gun from her gun holster tied just above her ankle and placed it on his temple and said  
"CID inspector **Purvi** ko har ek goli ka hissab dena padta hain; **Alpha agent 9870** ko nahi padta. Kissiko iss gun ke baare mein pata bhi nahi hain. Ab agar main tujhe yahin goli maar doon aur isse suicide case bana doon kisiko pata bhi nahi chalega,kyunki ballistic report toh humare guns se match nahi karenge. Aur IB ko bhi jawab nahi dena padega."

Hearing this,Javed's eyes showed some kind of fear. He looked to **Purvi** and stammered  
"Tum... Tum jhooth bol rahe ho right? Tum aisa nahi kar sakte"

"Mujhe dekh ke tujhe lag raha hain main majak kar raha hoon? Sachh bol rahi. Ab bata deal kaha honewala hain"  
"Batata hoon..Batata hoon, deal mere right hand Aditi karne wala hain. _Palladium hotel_ ke _EXO_ club mein, Rajjaq ke right hand Mohan ke saath. Raat ke 11-11:30baje. Aditi unhe _'Georgia Home Boy'_ dene wale hain,aur humein 4crore milne wala hain"  
"Aur tera boss? Woh kaha hain?" **Freddy** asked  
"Boss ka koyi thikana nahi,woh kahi bhi ho sakta hain _**Dubai, Sydney, Sanghai**_ kahi bhi"  
They heard a knock on the door next second, **Ishita** opened the door and found **Divya** standing. she informed that ACP was asking for all of them..

* * *

 **Scene shift  
Undisclosed location**:  
The girl, **Tanvi** , was lying on the floor,thinking of way to escape when she heard a moan. She turned her gaze to the man lying at the other corner of the room. She saw him gaining consciousness and moaning in pain.  
"Mehta uncle... Mehta uncle, you okay?" She called out for him,softly

"Tanu beta... Tum yahan? Haan main thik hoon beta. Lekin hum kaha hain kuch andazaa hain tumhe?" He asked,hoping for a positive reply  
"Nahi uncle,kuch pata nahi uncle. Aur mera transmitter bhi kahin gir gaya" She was tensed not for herself but for Mehta  
 **Digvijay Mehta** ,one of the most renowned Nuclear scientists of India,was friend of Tanvi's father, **Shasank Oberoi**. Mehta,after retirement from his research centre used to help his Junior research fellows and was guest lecturer of an institute. That day while he was coming back from,delivering his lecture he was attacked. And when he woke up,he found himself in this awkward place,lying on the floor hands and legs tied.. Today when he opened his eyes he felt extreme pain on his back. Unknowingly he let out a grasp and next moment he saw a pair of eyes looking at him asking him if he was okay. He looked at her and recognized her as **Tanvi** ,his friend's daughter.  
Whilst they were having a talk,the door of the room flung and in came a man  
"Aarey aap dono jaage huye ho, chalo acchi baat hain. Mehta sahab,chaliye aap bata dijiye,uss trigger ka password aur kiske paas hain" the man asked Mehta,sitting on his toes in front of him.  
"Kaun ho tum? Aur kis trigger ki baat kar rahe ho?" Mehta asked him  
" **Sultan Mirza** hoon main, Sultan Mirza, drugs king... Lekin ab mujhe uss bomb ka..."

"Boss... Boss, gadbad ho gayi hain" A man barged in, panting heavily  
"Kya hua? Kaun marr gaya ab?"

"Boss, Javed woh **Rustam** ka aadmi CID ke haath lag gaya.. 2hafte baad ka jo deal hain woh shayad nahi ho payega"

"Deal cancel nahi hoga" He shouted,grabbing the man by collar "yeh deal hokar rahega, samjhe?" He looked at Tanvi and Mehta,stormed out in anger.

* * *

 **Scene shift** **  
CID bureau** :  
Everyone went to meet ACP and Kavin updated him about the progress.. **Abhijeet** informed him that he made a plan and that they he will be needing all the officers with him. **Daya** informed that he arranged name of a drug peddlar who sells _'Crystal Meth'_ whose boss operate from Bangalore, and to catch him they would require to move there. Acp asked him to follow that lead. As no case was reported that day,he gave everyone an early leave..

* * *

 **Scene shift  
Somewhere in Mumbai**:  
A young handsome lad was sitting on his bed, with a photo on his hand. A group picture of him with his boss and 4 of his friends,a happy picture. He is caressing a girls face with his thumb and smiling "Kaisi ho pari? Dekho main Mumbai aa gaya hoon, kismat ne kheench kar le aaya tumhare paas. Ab tumhe pata chalega toh gussa karogi,par boss ka order hain Pari. Aur tumhara gussa jhelne ke liye bhi tayyar hu main.. Love you" he kissed on the girls face. Looking at the other figures at the photo he said "tumlog gussa mat hona, tumlogon ko bhi love you"...

* * *

 **A/N:** Doneeee,now you do your work, guys. Review, review, review…..


	7. Some clues

A/N: another update… Thanks to all of those who have reviewed in my previous update. Sorry can't thank all of you personally this time…

 **Parise22** : Shru Di,aapne kuch jyada hi bol diya.. itna bhi accha nahi likhti main. :/

* * *

 **10 days later** **  
** **0100hours** **  
** **Somewhere in Mumbai**

A man was riding his bike in 110km/hr, heading to nowhere specific.A car has been following him from last two hours when he was returning from the bar where he worked. At first he thought it to be a random car.. But then something clicked his mind and he took a U-turn and increased his bike speed and outrély the car took U-turn too and increased its speed. It was now pellucid for him that he had been followed. Sensing the peril coming in his way, next thing he did was, called his wife and informed her about the situation and instructed her something. He was now at Mumbai-Pune highway and to his bad luck bike's fuel gauge needle moving to extreme left now touched E reminding him to re-fuel it. After some minutes his bike stopped with a jerk. without  
giving a second thought, he almost jumped off the bike and left where it was and started running forward. he looked to his sideways to find a shop atleast but all he could see was jungle. The car now reached  
near him 4men came out with hockey stick and started beating him black and blue saying something like "humse panga lega tu? bola tha naa picha naa karne ko." He bellowed for help but no one was there at that hour of  
night. After sometime he took his last breath. The Goons making sure he was not alive, pushed him to the deep jungle over the slopping and hid his bike under the bushes. They didn't noticed that a packet was  
dropped from one of there pocket.

* * *

 **3 days later** **  
** **0800hours** **  
** **CID bureau, Mumbai**  
Some officers were completing there lil bit remaining paper work, while others were just relaxing. Had it been any other day, officers would have at their home now. But today IB officials would be visiting them to take charge of both Javed and Yatin's case report whom CID  
handed over to them a week ago. all of them were present this early morning and discussing about a plan to nab the dealers that night mentioned by Javed during interrogation.  
But two officers were lost in their own world. Actually one, other one was just tensed. .She have been trying someone's number frantically after every 10minutes. .. And everytime she heard the same pre-recorded voice of the operator "The number you are trying to call  
is currently unavailable. Kindly try after sometime" increased her tension lines. She had been trying to call the owner of them number since last three days. Alas! she was receiving the same response.  
"Kya hua **Purvi**? Tu tensed lag rahi hain. Everything okay?" asked a concerned **Shreya,** who came from cafeteria with a cup of steaming coffee, followed by Ishita.  
"Haan Purvi main bhi pichle kuch dinose dekh rahi hoon, you are looking tensed" said **Ishita**

"Yeah I'm koyi baat nahi hain" she said with a smile.

"Kya ho gaya hain tujhe aaj kal? itna chup kyun rehta hain? asked a frustrated **Dushyant** to Kavin who was lost in his own dreamland. Yes (no marks for gueesing though) the other person was Kavin, who was  
lost you-know-where right? Getting no answer from Kavin, he said "Tu kahin firse uss mystery girl ke baare mein toh nahi sochh raha? Come on Kavin, tujhe ho kya gaya hain?" **Kavin** flashed a toothy smile  
in return,Irking Dushyant more and making him yell "Pagal ho gaya kya tu?"  
Everyone turned to both with questioning look  
"Kya hua Dushyant?" **Abhijeet** asked " kyun chilla rahe ho? sab thik haina?"  
"Sorry Sir" **Kavin** replied and turned to Dushyant "Chillaya kyun?"  
"toh kya jhappi du tujhe?" said Dushyant in a pissed of voice "Paglo ki tarah behave karta hain tu aajkal"

"Sir agar aaj koyi case naa aye toh hum eksaath lunch karne chale?" asked Pankaj enthusiastically to Daya  
"Tumhe khaane ke alawa aur kuch sujhta hain kya?" asked Abhijeet smirking.  
 **Pankaj** pouted with " kya sir aap mere taang khich rahe ho? Nahin jaana mujhe aapke saath"  
Everyone grinned at Pankaj, aand that's when the bureau phone rang "Lo baj gayi ghanti, ho gaya tumhara lunch" said Vineet eyeing Pankaj and received the call.

"Hello, CID bureau"

….

"Jee exactly kaha pe hain bata sakte hain?"

….

"Okay, aap wahin pe rukiye, hum aa rahe hain" Disconeccting the call he turned to everyone who were looking at him with questioning eyes. **Vineet** said that an abandoned bike was found in the Mumbai-Pune highway and an odious smell was spread around. The team pulled up their socks to solve a new case.

Team reached the place after 1-n-half an hour. IshYant caught up with the caller to gather further details. KaVi, duo and Vineet went upto the spot where bike was found. **Purvi** got a 440volt shock noticing the bike's number. She,literally was rooted at her place. Kavin who was coming behind her, looked at her confusingly,"Purvi are you okay?" he asked her tapping her shoulder. She nodded positively. Abhijeet who asked Vineet to collect information about the bike's owner was stopped by her.

"Sir yeh mera informer **Vivaan** ka bike hain. Wo pichle 3 din se gayab hain. Maine kayi baar phone karne ki try ki,lekin number unavailable aa raha tha. Aur….ab….yeh!" her voice was her best informer. Information provided by him never proved wrong. It was indeed a great loss for her. What saddened her most was thinking about his wife and daughter. She moved to the place where his body was already found by Freddy and Divya .

"Body 2-3 din purana hain boss. Baki to lab bhejne ke baad hi pata chalega." Said Daya, observing the body's decomposition state.

"Hmm" replied Abhijeet "zara aas paas dekho kuch milta hain kya!" he said turning to Shreya,Nikhil and Pankaj. Trio nodded and left.

"Sir" Dushyant called out approaching Abhijeet and Daya, with Ishita who have a packet in her hand..

"Haan, kuch mila?"

"Haan Sir, yeh drugs ka packet mila hain. Pure hain. Compound test karne ke baad hi pata chalega" Ishita replied,handing him the packet

"Tumhe kya lagta hain?" Daya asked

"shayad _'Georgia Home Boy'_ hain sir" she said.

"Thik hain lab bhijwaaon, aur Divya yeh body bhi lab bhejne ki intezaam karo. Purvi- Kavin Vivvan ke ghar jao. Shreya tum bhi jao." Trio nodded and set off for his home.

"You okay Purvi?" Kavin asked,seeing her sitting gloomy besides him. She nodded and told him that she was thinking how to face his wife. And they have a 6 m0nths old daughter. They reached Vivaan's place after some time. A woman in her late 20's opened the door, with a baby girl in her arms. Seeing Purvi her eyes brimmed with tears. Purvi took the little girl in her arms and kissed her forehead. She looked at Shreya and signaled her to give the news to **Trisha** , Vivaan's wife.. when she was told, as expected she fell on her knees and cried her heart out. After she calmed down a bit Purvi asked her if Vivaan told Trisha anything as Purvi asked him to collect information about Rustam. She told **Purvi** how 3 days ago **Vivaan** called her to inform that a car have been following him. And asked her to give Purvi a memory card if something happened to him. Trisha went inside and returned with a memory card and handed it to **Purvi.. Purvi** thanked her and assured her to catch the killer and also to provide her with some work…

They left for bureau. Once again on the way Kavin asked **Purvi** if she was okay and she replied with a gloomy yes.

Upon reaching the bureau, they told everything to ACP and handed him the memory.

Getting Acp's order they connected the card with desktop and saw a video file. Acp asked them to play the video. It recorded him saying

"Hie Purvi Ma'am, jo information aapne mujhe nikalne ko kaha tha, pura toh nahi ho paya lekin ek baat sure hain ki Javed ko 4crore nahi balki kuch explosives milne wale the drugs ke badle. Aur ab jabki Javed pakra gaya yeh deal karne uska boss Rustam aane wala hain. Woh log kuch bada plan kar raha hain. Aur jaha tak mujhe lata hain saara plan details Rustam ke paas hain, ek memory chip mein. Main woh chip aapko laake deta lekin ek problem hain, Rustam woh chip ek pendant mein daalkar rakha hain hain aur woh chain hamesha uske gale mein rehta hain. Maine bohot try kiya woh chain lene ki lekin le paya. Haan ek baat zaroor yaad rakhiyega Rustam kuch bada plan kar raha hain. Aur yeh deal cancel nahi hoga maine pata laga liya hain. Ab sirf itna hi pata chala hain. Aur kuch pata chale toh bataunga."

The video ended. Everyone started looking at each other. Acp broke the silence "Suna tumlogon ne? Rustam kuch bada plan kar raha hain. usse kisi bhi haal mein rokna hoga. Drugs-explosives exchange. Matlab drugs out-  
exolosives in. Sab apne apne khabriyon ko activate karo, pata karo who kya plan kar raha aaj hi honewala hain." Everyone nodded and  
dispersed.  
After some two hours, **Vineet** came with a news that they cant bring **Rustam** without higher authorities consent. And without any solid proof, authorities would not permit them to arrest him.  
 **Freddy's** informer told that it seem Rustam was planning for a blast in the city. but unfortunately no information about where and when. **Abhijeet** who was now really angry hearing that said "Deal aaj honewala  
hain, aur hum usse pakad bhi nahi sakte aur yeh bhi nahi pata ki kya plan kar raha hain. Ab hum kya karenge Sir?" he asked **ACP,** astonished.  
"Haan Abhijeet yeh toh bada problem ho gaya hain. Kissi bhi tarah se humein woh pendant lana padega"  
"Lekin Sir sabke naak ke nichese hum woh laayenge kaise? Aur woh bhi uske hum par shaq kiye bina?" Daya asked in amazement. True it was, it wouldn't be an easy job to take that pendant without anyone's notice, specially Rustam's  
"Haan Sir kisi aur ko nahi toh Rustam ko toh pata chal hi jaayega." **Sachin** said.  
Then there entered **Nikhil,** with a ray of hope that **Rustam** has a strong weakness for beautiful girls. And if they could get a girl who could trap him in her beauty, it would be easy for them to get that pendant.  
Now came the question where they will find a girl. **Purvi** who was listening silently everything now spoke  
"Sir Shayad main kisiko jaanti jo yeh kaam kar sakta hain"

"Kaun?" duo asked in unison

" **Asfika** " she answered.

" **Asfika**?" abhijeet asked in bewilderment " **Asfika Sheikh**? Wo famous club dancer? Lekin hum use contact kaise karenge?" Daya looked him narrowing his eyes. Abhijeet explained how when he went on a trip with Tarika, to Europe was not able to enter a club due overcrowded mad fans of Asfika. And how famous she is as a club dancer.

"Sir, woh Mumbai mein hain aaj kal" **Purvi** replied. Ishita gave her a you-gotta-be-kidding-me look. Purvi smiled at her and shrugged. ACP asked her to ask Asfika to help them. She moved outside and dialled someone's number.

"Hello, main **Purvi** bol rahi hoon" said Purvi,when the person at the other end received the call.

….

"Aaj EXO club mein jo dance honewala hain, main chahti hoon wo contract **Asfika Sheikh** ko mile"

….

"thik hain,bye" She moved inside disconnecting the call and informed everyone that **Asfika** would be there on time.

* * *

 **CID bureau, Mumbai**

 **Same day**

 **Time: 2000 hours**

Officers ready to go for the club were at bureau discussing about the plan how to capture the photos of the deal so that they can nab **Rustam** showing the photos as proof **. Purvi** and **Ishita** would join them at the club itself. They went to the club and within some 1 hour they are in front of the hotel.

 _ **EXO club, of Palladium hotelsituated at 462, Senapati Bapat Marg, Lower Parel, Mumbai is said to be the city's highest club.**_ _ **When it's time to dancing the night away, nothing compares to the city's highest night club, EXO, located on Level 37 of the Hotel. The two-floor bar and high energy club, features the pulsating music of resident DJ Madoc and some signature cocktails from the highly skilled team of mixologists. The bar menu with bespoke cocktails and an extensive list of premium spirits complement the hypnotic cityscape and the Osler Chandeliers to the T.**_

* * *

 **Scene Shift**

 **Green Room of EXO** :

A girl was getting dressed for her dance show at the club. Another girl was helping her with her make up. She was claded in a skinny fit faux leather trouser, black full-sleeved sheer polka dot crop top, hair curlicued and a shining navel ring.. the other girl doing her make up asked

"are you sure tu yeh karna chahti hain?"

She replied positively.. the other girl asked her to take care, kissed on her cheks and left.

Inside the club:

The team went inside and took their positions at different places. **Nikhil** spotted **Rustam** at the corner flirting with a girl. He informed everyone through Bluetooth. 10 minutes later they heard DJ's voice echoing the whole club.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to **EXO** ,the highest night club in the city. We are happy to inform you that tonight we have **Asfika Sheikh** to perform for us.. put your hands together for **Miss Sheikh** "

The club echoed with loud thunders of claps and hooting of **Asfika** 's fan, for some good seconds..

All lights went off leaving only a spotlight focusing the stairs. They saw a figure descending the stairs,face still in darkness when the music started… everyone's even the team's jaw touched the floor seeing the figure's every darn curves placed at the right place. She was definitely there to burn the dance floor..

* * *

 **A/n:** okay done with this one.. the information about the club was taken from google. I am sure you all will not like this part.. I messed up writing this. Even I didn't enjoy writing this.

Guys, my lappy crashed down and I wont be able to update my fic anytime soon.. so please bear with me for this.. now review guys


	8. Dance, KaVi moments and many more

**A/n** : I am so sorry for being late guys. But let me be honest, I wrote some parts while writing the previous chapter only, then,there's a dance sequence here,I stuck at that. Then pata nahi kya hua, story likhne ki Mann hi kiya,.uparse dusro ki stories pe Jo bashing ho raha woh dekhke story post karne ka Mann nhi hua. No, no,I'm not afraid of them,but bashing dekhke mujhe gussa aata hain,aur gusse mein koyi kaise kuch likh sakte hain. Anyways,aaj jyada hi bol rahi hoon main.  
Thanks for all the lovely reviewers. I love you all for all those precious words. Everyone thanks.  
Umm,starting this chapter with a little bit from earlier one. Now enjoy.

* * *

 **Song used** : Aa Zara from from Murder 2... I don't own this song. All copyright belongs to **T-series**... Tune into the song,if I was able to convey the steps correctly , you will able to visualize the dance.. Specially at Kavin's part.

* * *

 **Scene: inside EXO**  
The club thundered with loud sounds of clapping and hooting as soon as DJ announced **Asfika** 's name.

All lights went off leaving a spotlight on the stairs.  
 **Music:  
** _(They saw a figure descending through the stairs. All of them first saw a pair of feet wearing a black heeled bondage boot and black skinny leather trouser. As she slowly descended, everyone even teams jaw touched the floor seeing every darn curve placed at the right placed_.)

 **Yeh raat ruk jaye, baat tham jaye,**  
 **teri baahon mein**

 _As she came down, her face still in the artificial murk created by glycol, shone her navel ring brightly when the spot light fell on her petite waist._

 **Khwaishein jagi hain pyase pyase**  
 **labhon pe**  
 **Khud ko jala doon, teri aanhon mein**

 _She came down, in the light everyone saw she was dancing,moving her right upper palm on her right side from thighs to upwards and ending the move on her turned her face to audiences. Team members gasp in bewilderment seeing the face of Asfika. Her face with heavy make-up,lips featuring with deep red lip color giving her a more sexy look._

 **Aagosh mein aaj mere samaa ja**  
 **Jaane kya hona hai kal**  
 **Aa zara kareeb se , jo pal mile**  
 **naseeb se**  
 **Aa ja zara kareeb se, jo pal mile**  
 **naseeb se**  
 **Jee le...**

 _She danced like a real seductive club dancer,amidst of many male dancer,roaming her hand over their back torso._

 **Yeh jahaan saara bhool kar**  
 **Jismo ke saaye tale dheeme dheeme**  
 **Saansein chale raat bhar**

 _She moved towards Rustam who was sitting at a corner table, with a bottle of whisky on the table and a glass in his hand_

 **Pal do pal hum hai humsafar**  
 **Thay abhi dono yahaan honge subah**  
 **jaane kahan kya khabar**

 _She picked up the whisky bottle from the table and poured some in his glass._

 **Aa ja zara khud ko mujh mein milaa ja**  
 _She picked up an ice cube from the ice can placed on the table with a pair of tongs and dropped it in his glass_.

 **Jaane kya hona hai kal**

 _She moved her index finger from his forehead to nose tip to chest._

 **Aa zara kareeb se, jo pal mile**  
 **naseeb se**  
 **Aa ja zara kareeb se, jo pal mile**  
 **naseeb se,**  
 _She grabbed him by his nape and started moving her hand seductively to his chest. Had that stupid not been submissive, he would have realised that she had took away his chain from neck._

 **jee le**  
 _She slipped herself from his manly hold, and disappeared in the darkness as the light went off._

Music

 _She was nowhere to be Seen_.

 **Khwaab hoon main toh makhmali**

 _A spotlight fell on Kavin and every one saw a pair of hands snaking up from his waist to chest._

 **Palkon mein leja mujhe maine diya**  
 **mauka tujhe ajnabi**

 _A palm covered his eyes,another hand moving on his chest._

 **Hosh mein aaye na abhi**

 _Kavin held one arm and dragged her tangling his and her arms and making her drop her head down facing him_.

Ik dooje mein hi kahin khoyi rahe  
teri meri zindagi

 _He brought her up and she pulled him to her by holding his blazer lapels. he looked into her eyes and something clicked his mind. the eyes, yes her eyes... the same pair of eyes he has been dreaming of since months_

 **Khamoshiyan dhadkano ki suna jaa**  
 **Jaane kya hona hain kal**

 _She slipped herself away and bumped with Vineet who was standing on the way._

 **Aa zara kareeb se, jo pal mile**  
 **naseeb se, aa ja**  
 **Jo pal mile naseeb se... Jee le..!**

 _He held her by waist with one hand lift her up and placed on the other side,near Dushyant._

 **Raat ruk jaaye, teri baahon mein**  
 **Aagosh mein aaj mere sama ja**  
 **Jaane kya hona hai kal**

 _She went near Dushyant's ear and whispered "stop the deal"_

 **Aa zara kareeb se, jo pal mile**  
 **naseeb se**  
 **Aa zara kareeb se, jo pal mile**  
 **naseeb se, jee le**

 _She moved her body with the song and harmony perfectly.._  
Music

She took three back flips leaving every single person flabbergasted about her grip on taking back flips wearing high heels,she landed on a well-built guy, staring at her angrily. She looked at him and before she could open her mouth to say something, the guy dragged her towards the second exit that led to the green room.  
She knew what was coming on her way,and before the situation get worse she thought of handling it.

" **Abhi... Abhi** leave me. You're hurting me **Abhimanyu** **Adhikari** " she gruffed,wriggling to take away her wrist from his hold.  
He jerked her and made her face him holding her shoulder,he berated "What the hell do you think you're doing **Miss Asfika Sheikh**? Or should I say **Miss Purvi Malhotra**? Have you lost it? Why are you trying to spoil our mission? Tumhe pata bhi hain you're increasing our risk?"  
Purvi closed her eyes due to his shouting and and his tight hold on her shoulders, pressing both lips against each other.

"Answer me dammit!" Abhi bellowed, tightening his grip.

"Abhi, I'm sorry. Lekin this was important. Tumhe pata hain naa **Rustam Sultan** ke liye kaam karta hain,aur Sultan humein Tanvi tak pohucha sakte hain... For God's sake Tanvi meri bhabi hain." Little did they know, Sultan himself held captive of both **Tanvi** and **Mehta.**

 **10minutes earlier** :

 **Kavin** who was still befuddled that the girl whom he had been dreaming of since months was with him,near him all this long,was none other than Purvi.  
He was looking towards Purvi taking back flips,lovingly, when she landed with **Abhimanyu**. He saw both of them looking at each others eyes and unknowingly his fists formed a ball in Jealousy. He saw the guy holding her wrist, the very next moment and dragging her towards the exit. Jerking himself out of the reverie he was in since eternity, he informed everyone through earpiece. **Kavin** followed by Dushyant, Nikhil and Vineet went towards the exit on getting Abhijeet's order and others went to stop the deal.  
They saw the guy holding Purvi by her arms and saying her something inaudible to them because of the distance. It seemed to them the guy was forcing her.

"Leave her. CID" said Kavin,holding a gun pointing to Abhi and approaching them.  
Both Purvi and Abhimanyu turned their heads to the voice and saw four of them pointing guns to Abhi.

"Koyi humara picha kar raha hain. Main jaa raha hoon. Tum innlogo ko bureau jaake samjha dena" Abhimanyu whispered from back in Purvi's ear, noticing a pair of eyes peeping from behind a pillar. Purvi nodded her head slightly. Abhimanyu started moving back and ran away before the cops could realize. Concerned,Kavin moved to Purvi while others went behind Abhi.

"Purvi are you okay? Kahi lagi toh nahi naa?" He asked holding her one arm "aur yeh kya hain? Tum Asfika ho? Kaise? We need an explanation"

"Sir hum bureau jaake baat karein? Yahan koyi humara picha kar raha hain" she whispered on his ears,leaning on to him. To anyone would think she was not nibbling his ears.

"Woh bhaag... Oopsss! Sorry Sorry" Nikhil,who went behind Abhi but returned empty-handed,arrived just at the moment Purvi was whispering, said panting heavily (bechara kuch aur hi samajh baithe)

"Chalo Bureau chalte hain" Kavin said seeing Dushyant and Vineet empty handed returning. Purvi asked them to wait while she would change and join them. They went inside the club to meet others who were able to stop the deal,but both gang members were able to flee away, attacking Shreya with a knife on her shoulders and diverting cops attention to her.  
Upon reaching the bureau Purvi was bombarded with question starting with how, why,when. She told everyone that it was true she was none other than Asfika Sheikh and she was an **IIS** undercover agent. She told them that she only worked as an undercover so no one knew her in police department. She would not have revealed her identity this time if they wouldn't have to deal With Rustam. She told them how Rustam works for the famous drugs-lord Sultan. But no one knew how does Sultan look like,as no one has seen. She also added that Tanvi one of the IIS agent and D. Mehta the nuclear scientist were held captive by unknown gang,and IIS believed that Sultan has kidnapped them. Because before getting kidnapped Tanvi left some clues that pointed that Sultan's gangs hand was there behind kidnapping.

"I am sorry,maine aaplogo se meri real identity yeh zaroori tha" she said,hanging her head down in guilt.

"Tu mujhse baat mat kar,I hate you" A furious **Shreya** said,tears in her eyes. Shreya felt betrayed,when her best friend hid such a big thing from her. "Tune yeh nahi bataya, pichle 2mahine se tu mere ghar mein reh rahi hain. Alpha banke help ki woh bhi batana zaroori nahi samjha. Mere saamne mat aana tu. Nahi chahiye mujhe aisi best friend" she started sobbing.

"Shru,please. Try to understand" Purvi pleaded

"Not now" Shreya replied glaring her "yeh bureau hain. Hum sirf yahan colleagues hain... Sir kaam ki baat kare?" Shreya asked ACP

Everyone were looking both the girls now came back to earth with Shreya's ququestion.

"Haan. Haan batao Daya kya mila Rustam se?" Acp asked. Daya brought in a suitcase,placed it over the centre table and opened it. Some explosives,wires of different colours showed up. He opened the another suitcase and numerous small drugs packet s everyone saw. Purvi and Ishita's mouth formed a perfect O seeing that.

"Drugs! Explosives! Matlab humara plan sahi tha!" Abhijeet exclaimed

"Nahi Sir..." Ishita spoke. Everyone looked at her,baffled.

"Kya natlab hain tumhara Ishita" Dushyant asked

"Sir, yahan pe kam se kam 25-30packets hain" she pointed towards the drugs "aur inki cost 7crore se upar hain. Itni mehngi drugs itna kam explosives, its impossible Sir. We definitely missed out something Sir."

Purvi who was looking the explosives keenly,said "Haan Sir,she is right. Itne kam explosives se toh table bhi completely destroy nahi hoga. Yeh bohot hi kam powerful hain Sir."

"Matlab kuch gadbad zaroor hain Daya,lekin kya?" Acp replied.

"Pata lagana hoga Sir. Aur Purvi ooppss Asfika zara memory chip dena Jo tumne Rustam ke gale se churayi" Abhijeet said,grinning.  
Purvi smiled sheepishly and extended her hand to Kavin. Kavin,startled by her sudden act, said "kya?"  
"Memory chip dijiye Sir" she answered

"Main kahase doon? Woh toh tumhare paas haina?"

"Achha?" She moved to Kavin, pulled the left lapel of his blazer little, put her hand inside the inner pocket of the blazer and brought out a gold chain, with a pendant. Kavin eyes popped out. He never expected it in his dreams. Dushyant unable to hold his curiosity any more asked  
"Umm, Purvi yeh Kavin ke paas kahase aaya?"

"Woh sir, dance karte waqt main Kavin Sir ke paas gayi thi,yaad hain. Tab daali thi maine" everyone praised Purvi for her quick mind. Vineet connected it to the PC and tried to access the information. But to their dismay,it was password protected. They tried it number times with different possible, but it didn't open.  
Acp ordered everyone to go home and take rest for some hours as the clock already struck 3:45 at dawn.  
Everyone went to their home. Purvi went behind Shreya who was still furious and didn't even asked her to come along to home.

"Shru... Shru, ruk jaa Shru" she called Shreya from behind who turned a deaf-ear and was moving to her car. "Shru please" Purvi managed to caught up with Shreya and held her wrist from back

"Leave my hand Purvi. Mujhe ghar jaake wapis aana bhi hain."

"Shru please meri baat sunn. I'm sorry na. Security reasons ke liye Maine yeh sab kiya."

"Really?" Shreya spun on her heels to face Purvi "Tu mujhe atleast bata sakti thi.. Itne dino se,no, dino se nahi tu to pehle se IIS ke saath kaam kar rahi hain aur mujhe aur Vineet ko bhanak take nahi hain...kya hum tere liye problem khada kar dete? Nahi Purvi, in fact hum tujhe help karte. Tu ne toh humein paraya samjhe lekin tu humare liye humari Pari hain. Aaj mujhse jyada Vineet hurt huye honge. Koyi answer hain tere paas?" Shreya blurt out.

"Shru,tujhe kya laga? Main batana nahi chahti thi? Tu khud ek cop hain aur undercover hone ka matlab tujhe bhi pata hain. Maine apni pehchan chipayi naa ki mere liye,balki mere apno ke liye. Tere liye,vineet ke liye, uncle aunty ke liye. Agar kisiko pata chalta main Jayant Malhotra ki beti hoon toh tum Sab logo ko woh log maar daalte. Issliye main tumlogo se dur chali gayi thi. Main nahi chahti thi tumlogo koyi chot aaye mere karan. Tanvi, jo meri sabse close thi IIS mein, won already kidnap ho chuki hain"

"Fir bhi Purvi, aaj jo tu akele Rustam ke paas gayi kya woh sahi tha? Kuch ho jata toh?"

"Main akeli kaha thi? Tumlog the naa wahan. Aur Vineet ko mana lungi. Now gimme a hug" she said,with tears in her eyes. Purvi shed some more tears on her best friend's warm and loving embrace. "I m sorry Shru,I'm sorry" she murmured in the hug.

"Its okay Pari. We love you" Shreya patted her head,calming her down. Both went to their house,after completing their rona-dhona session :p

* * *

 **Same morning  
1000hours  
CID bureau**

Vineet,Kavin and Nikhil entered the bureau discussing about the point they missed, after Ishita and Purvi told them.  
They stopped at their track ,when they entered the bureau, spotting a boy,sitting at Purvi's desk and doing something on her PC.

"Hey, kaun ho tum? Aur wahan kya kar rahe ho?" Vineet asked as trio moved their hands to bring out their guns.

"Oh hi, Inspector **Mayur Salgotra** , joining as technical expert" Mayur replied them with a smile. Trio looked at him suspiciously, he smirked and brought out his appointment letter and handed it to Dushyant. Dushyant checked the letter and nodded to Vineet and Kavin.

"Lekin tum uss desk pe kya kar rahe ho? Woh toh Pari ki I mean Purvi ki desk hain" Vineet asked keeping back his gun.

"I knew it. Yeh meri Pari ki hi desk ho sakti hain" Mayur murmured audible to only himself.

"Hunh?" Kavin asked.

"Woh.. Woh sir main game khel raha tha."

"Lekin waha pe toh password laga hua hain" Dushyant asked

"Well technical expert you see" Mayur smiled.

Daya and Abhijeet entered after sometime with Acp. Mayur handed his appointment letter to Acp. Acp asked everyone to help Mayur get comfortable and give him details of ongoing case..

Others too arrived and ACP introduced them to all.

"Chalo ek ek cup coffee pee lo,uske baad Vivaan ke body se kya pata chala uske liye lab Jana padega." Acp ordered

Everyone started moving to the canteen,when Mayur was dragged away by Purvi to outside.

"What the hell is this? Kya kar rahe ho tum yahan" Purvi bristled

"Maine kya kiya? Boss ne bheja hain mujhe yahan. " he replied with a smile.

"Kyun? Ishita already thi naa mere saath. Fir tum kyun?"

"Mujhe kya pata"

"Whatever... I will deal with him later. Lekin yahan pe kisiko pata nahi chalna chahiye tum IIS se ho." Saying she moved to canteen, Mayur following her.

After the coffee, Daya handed Mayur the memory chip of Rustam and asked him to crack it,as it was really important.

"Abhijeet tum Forensics lab jao. Purvi,Kavin aur Shreya ko leke jao." Acp ordered.

"Waise Purvi, kal toh tumne bada shock de diya humein. Hai na Shreya" Abhijeet said on their way to lab.

"Woh, sorry sir. Lekin undercover agent hoon toh pehchan chupana zaroori hain" she replied meekly.

"Haan haan we understand. Chalo bhai lab aa gaya"

Everyone went inside the lab, saw Tarika examining something under microscope, Salunkhe examining something in Vivaans and and... A new boy putting some chemicals to a flask placed over the Bunsen Burner.

"Good morning Tarika ji" everyone looked up to the voice,though Tarika and Salunkhe knew whose it was.

"Good morning Abhijeet" Tarika replied

"Aarey aapko bhi good morning doctor Saab. Lekin yeh naya doctor kaun hain?" He asked pointing to the guy whose back was facing them.

They new guy spun around on the tool he was sitting and smiled.  
Purvi's anger reached at its peak,seeing the guy.

* * *

 **A/n** : uffff,done... aur nahi likh sakti my hand is paining. I hope you liked it..likhne ka mann hi nahi karta :/ next update kab dungi nahi pata...

 **Parise22** : Shru di your sense was telling so because you read the character sketch by all your heart. :p


	9. IshYant moments, the clues

**A/n: heyya Peeps, I'm up with another update. First of all, I'm really sorry for this late. But many of you know the reason too.** **  
And Thank you so very much guys for all the reviews. I love you for keep me going with all those power boosting reviews.  
Kriya: of course I will be your friend dear..  
Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

The new doctor spun around on the tool he was sitting,flashing a sweet smile. Purvi's angee reached its peak seeing him. Salunkhe looked at him,smiled

"Meet new Forensics Expert" said Salunkhe " **Dr. Vaibhav Kumar"** said both Salunkhe and Purvu in unison, Salunkhe to all of them while Purvi only audible to herself.

"Ek nayi doctor?" Asked Kavin.

"Haan, DCP Sir ne bheja hain" replied Tarika with a smile.

"Welcome Vaibhav" said Abhijeet "haan Salunkhe sahab kya mila body se"

"Ek interesting baat pata chali hain Abhijeet..." Salunkhe picked up a tweezers from the table and moved to the Vivaan's body. Lifting up body's left hand, he tweezed out something from the nail tip. Salunkhe brought forward the tweezers and everyone saw a black substance looked little like a cloth piece.

"Kapde ki tukda?" Kavin asked

"Nahi Kavin... Yeh kya hain Vaibhav test kar raha hain... Lekin yeh baat pakki hain yeh kapde nahi hain. Iski ghadi ki buckle mein bhi thi thoda jyada amount mein" Salunkhe replied.

"Kuch mila Vaibhav?" Abhijeet asked hoping a positive reply.

"Haan Sir... Yeh carbon fibre hain... Bohot hi kimti hain sir"

"Carbon fibre? Yeh kaha use hota hain generally?" Abhijeet,taking the tweezer from Salunkhe s hand and observing the substance keenly,asked Vaibhav

"Yeh Spacecraft, Aircrafts aur sports accessories mein use hote hain. Aur mujhe lagta hain isse hockey stick se maara gaya hain..kyunki mujhe yeh(showing a metal tag) Grays hockey ka tag mila hain" Vaibhav said and forwarded the tag to Abhjeet.

"Yeh toh koyi bhi kharid sakta hain... Koyi clue dijiye doctor saab" Abhijeet said in a little bit peevish tone.

"Abhijeet" said Tarika "Grays ka hockey stick koyi bhi nahi kharid sakta.. Kyunki yeh bohot hi kimti hain aur usme agar Carbon Fibre use kiya gaya hain tab toh aur costly hogi. Yaa toh yeh kissi sports club ke liye kharida gaya hain yaa fir aisi team ke liye jo national level pe hockey khelte ho." She ended it with a victory smile

Vaibhav and Salunke nodded at this and Vaibhav said "ek aur clue deta hoon Sir, Mumbai aisi teen high profile sports store hain jaha pe yeh aapko milega. Ek Andheri west mein,ek Panvel and ek Lower Parel mein."

"Lower Parel,matlab Palladium hotel ke aas paas " said Shreya for the first time after entering the lab "Mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hain ki humein wahin se address milegi"

"Achha?" Abhijeet replied "toh fir tum wahan jao apni Daya ko bhi leke Jana.." Everyone smiled at this while Shreya blushed and Abhijeet added "Main aur Freddy chalte hain Andheri... Divya, Pankaj aur Nikhil ko bhejte hain Panvel"  
Everyone nodded and went out of the lab..

"Sir aap log 5minute ruk sakte hain? Main Salunkhe sir se kuch puchke aati hoon" Purvi questioned, halting on her tracks. Everyone looked at each other, Abhijeet nodded and said "sirf 5mint" She thanked him and ran inside

The lab door flung open and everyone looked at it

"Sir, may I steal your new doctor for a minute please" Purvi said coming inside and looking at Salunkhe. Confused, Salunkhe first looked at Vaibhav then at Purvi and said "Kyun bhaie, mere new doctor ne kya kar diya"  
Purvi smiled " woh Sir,kuch baat karni thi"

"Thik hain,le jao..." Salunkhe said and signalled Vaibhav to go..

Vaibhav followed Purvi outside...reaching outside Purvi glared Vaibhav. He smiled and said "hie Pari"

"What rubbish? Wahan pe Mayur aur yahan pe tum? Ho kya raha hain?" Purvi shouted instead of greeting him...

"Mujhpe kyun chilla rahe ho? Chief ka order pe hum yahan hain. Aur waise bhi galti tumhari hain. Kya zaroorat thi ussdin uss club mein jaane ki? Don't forget you're on a mission"

"And you too don't forget what our mission is" Purvi answered with fierce eyes "humara mission hain Tanvi aur Mehta uncle ko waapis lana.. Aur Tanvi ne humare liye clue chodi thi that Sultan ke aadmi unke kidnapping ke piche hain. Aur tumhe yeh toh pata hain naa Rustam ke liye kaam karte hain"

"Haan pata hain... Aur yeh bhi pata hain ki Tanvi aur Mehta zinda bhi hain yeh humein pata nahi" Vaibhav replied with same angst in voice

"Don't okay,don't ever think that... Usse zinda rehna hoga." Vaibhav glared her hard and moved towards the lab door.

"Agent 1591" Purvi called out,as Vaibhav kept his hand on door knob. He turned his head towards her "don't forget Tanvi meri bhabi hain aur main uske liye kuch bhi karne ke liye tayyar hoon" Saying, she moved outside to parking and he went inside.

Everyone reached bureau, and informed ACP about the progress.. Acp ordered them to follow those leads... Everyone nodded and went to three places.  
As suggested by Abhijeet, Acp ordered Daya and Shreya to inquire at Lower Parel. Abhijeet and Freddy to Andheri and Divya, Pankaj and Nikhil went to Panvel. Acp moved to Mayur who was trying to crack the chip's password, said "Mayur,kuch mila tumhe? Uss chip mein bohot information chipi hain"

Nodding in negative, Mayur responded "Sir,iss chip mein bohot hi strong security use kiya gaya hain. Main try kar rahi hoon crack karne ki, 57% complete ho gaya hain. Aur 2 ghante lagenge shayad."

"Thik hain, lage raho." Said Acp and turned to Purvi and Ishita "Tum dono mere cabin main aana kuch baat karna hain"  
Both nodded and followed him to his cabin.

Acp asked both of them what they think about the explosive they got the previous day, after settling themselves on the couch.

"Sir,mujhe lagta hain unnlogo ka plan kuch aur tha. I mean itne jyada drugs ke itne kam explosive its really impossible" Purvi put forward her thought.

Beep...beep..beep.. Ishita's phone beeped notifying her of an incoming message. She opened the message and went through it. Her expression on face changed from baffled to tensed. She looked at Purvi,tensed

"Kya hua? Any clue?" Purvi asked.

"Agent 2453's message... Kal jo deal humne rokne ki koshish ki,woh deal roki hi nahi... Explosives kahi aur receive hua hain. Aur Sultan iss baar kuch aur hi plan kar rahe hain. Lekin jo explosive humein mila hain,wahan pe kuch aur hain." Ishita spoke in a go.

"Kuch aur matlab?" Acp asked, tension clearly visible on his face.

"Pata nahi Sir,firse check Karna padega" Ishita replied.

"Aur suno parso defence ministry ki deal honewali hain. Uske liye mujhe sab wahan pe chahiye... Ek minute ruko" Acp said and dialled someone on his landline.

"Haan Dushyant, wo security plan jo Abhijeet ne tumhe diya that,zara lana mere cabin mein" Acp ordered and turned to both the girls.  
"Ishita woh explosives ki jo briefcase hain woh zara hall mein laana main thodi der mein bahaar aata hoon."

Ishita nodded and went to bring the briefcase. As soon as she opened the cabin door,she collided with Dushyant,who was coming to Acp with the security plan.

She closed her eyes and waited to hit the hard floor...instead feeling something hard she felt a tight grip around her waist.

"Main itni der tak floor se takrayi kyun nahi" she thought and opened her eyes... A pair of deep black eyes she saw looking at her. They were so close that she could see her reflection in those black orbs.  
"Dushyant Sir" her mind said to her.

"Are you okay?" Dushyant asked, still looking in her eyes.  
"I hope usko kahi chot nahi lagi" his concerned heart said to him.  
Ishita just nodded positive..

"Ishita tum thik ho" Vineet asked,who saw Ishita colliding with Dushyant and Dushyant holding him. He waited for them to straighten themselves but after 1minute when they were still in same position, he thought to disturb them.

"Yes... Yes Sir" Ishita stumbled, jerking herself out from those magical eyes. She muttered a sorry to Dushyant and went away to bring the briefcase. And Dushyant went inside to Acp, oblivious of a person seeing their closeness, smirking to himself.

After 10minutes,Acp followed by Purvi and Dushyant came out of the cabin.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep  
Everyone heard a continuous beeping sound, and before anyone could ask what it was they heard Mayur exclaiming

"Yes,yes. I did it"

"Kya hua Mayur?" Asked Acp,seeing him so happy.

"Sir yeh chip ki security crack ho gaya" Mayur replied with a victorious smile.

"Dekho kya hain isme" everyone moved to his desk,and saw three files, saved.

"Sir yaha pe toh ek photo hain" Mayur said as he opened the first file. They saw an image of a person.

"Kaun hain yeh?" Vineet asked.

"Rajesh" said Purvi and Ishita in unison... Everyone looked at them. But they ignored it,as both the girls decided to explain it later.  
Second file contained a code  
 _ **G0R3A0N4D2H0Y1A5T &T#C1H1-0A4M**_  
Third file contained a structure which no one understood what it was.  
Just then Data and Shreya returned with an information that the hockey stick was indeed bought from the store they went and a group of college boys bought it.  
Acp ordered them to follow the lead and asked Daya to call both Abhijeet and Nikhil's team back to bureau as they found something in the chip.

Both the teams reached bureau 1hour later. And they discussed about what they found in chip with others.

Acp ordered them to divide and work on each lead.  
He asked Daya, Shreya and Pankaj to first nab those college boys and then to find information about the one in the image they got from the chip.  
Abhijeet,Nikhil and Divya would be workiy on the security plan for the deal.  
Dushyant,Ishita and Vineet would be solving the code  
Whilst Kavin,Purvi and Mayur was ordered to crack the information behind the structure they got...

"Aur Ishita,tumne iss briefcase ke baare mein kuch kaha tha?" Acp asked as he remembered her saying something was wrong with it.

"Haan Sir, abhi dekhte hain" Replying, she opened the briefcase. Everyone started searching it.

"Yahan pe toh kuch nahi hain" Freddy replied after 15 minutes of searching...

"Hmmm" replied Daya

"Yahan pe kuch hain shayad" said IshYant in unison, as they pointed to the upper cover of the case. Their hands brushed against each other,sending down an unknown sensation both of their spine. They looked at each other. They would have lost in each other yet again if Pankaj would not have spoke.

"Kahan?"

"Yeh iss velvet cover in andar kuch hain " Dushyant replied,little embarrassed.

"Kuch lao,we will have to cut the cover" Vineet replied. Ishita brought out a lipstick from her pocket.

"Really?" Nikhil exclaimed seeing it

"Kya" she asked,surprised at Nikhil question.

"Hum yahan pe case pe dhyaan de rahe aur tujhe make up ki padi hain?" His eyes grew larger.  
Ishita moved her head sideways in disappointment and opened the back of the lipstick. And ,there it go. A little knife came up as opened the back cover. Nikhil eyes grew much wider,almost in verge of popping out.

"Pata nahi yeh ladkiya kaisi kaisi cheezein leke ghumte hain" he murmured to himself.

Ishita gave the knife to Dushyant... He cut the cover and a neatly folded paper fell from there.

Purvi picked up the paper and opened the put it over the table... There was another strange structure drawn over there.

"Yeh kya hain?" Daya said observing it keenly.

"Dikhne mein kisi jagah ki map nahi lag raha?" Abhijeet asked.  
He was indeed right. The structure seemed a map, containing a large circle at middle and number of lines drawn towards outside from the centre.

"Map? Lekin kaunsi jagah ki? Aur yeh map yahanpe kyun chipa ke rakha tha?" Kavin asked...

"Ek kaam karo. Yeh paper lab bhijwaon. Salunkhe ko bolo isse test kare. Ho sakta hain kuch message chipaya gaya ho." Acp ordered "usse pehle iss paper ki 5 copies scan karo aur sab team ek ek copy leke dekho map mein kaunsi jagah hain. Scan karnese agar kuch secret message hain kharab toh nahi hoga na Mayur?" He asked.

"Ho bhi sakta hain sir. But don't worry main upar ek transparent sheet lagake scan kar dunga,kuch clue kharab nahi hoga" He replied, smiling.  
Acp forwarded him the paper and he scanned and handed over five copies to Acp in next 5 minutes.. Acp distributed it among the teams and asked them to solve it.

"Main yeh Salunkhe ko dene jaa raha hoon. Mayur tum bhi aao,lab dikha deta hoon tumhe...Aur Daya pehle uss Vivaan ki case ki lead ko follow karo. Teeno jao,aur unn college ke ladko se puch taach karo" Acp said taking the original paper,and moved out with Mayur.

Daya with Shreya and Freddy went to the college. Others got busy with the leads given to them..  
After one hour,no one was able to solve the structure... Daya came in with two guys.

"Yeh rahe Sir, Vivaan ki katl" He said holding both the boys by collar. Acp asked them why they did so. After getting two three slaps from Daya they spoke it. How they were addicted to drugs and this time they received a letter with Vivaan's photo from their supplier that if they kill the man in the photo then only they would be given drugs. And they were so addicted that they can't even live without drugs a single day. After getting a good lecture from Acp they were sent to rehab,and then they would be put in jail. Daya followed the address given by the boys and by afternoon the case was solved. All were now talking about the structure, when Pankaj said

"Sir. Main jab bhi yeh ajeeb si map dekhta hoon mujhe sirf Connaught place ki yaad aati hain. Yeh sirf Connaught place se milta julta hain"  
Every looked at him surprised. He was taken aback with their looks and mumbled a sorry to everyone.

"Thik kaha Pankaj... Yeh sachmein Connaught Place se milte hain." Acp said giving him a well-done look..Pankaj smiled this..

"Connaught place mein kuch honewala hain kya?" Abhijeet asked "Aur yeh yahan pe,iss dono lines pe yeh cross kyun kya hua hain?" he pointed to two lines that has a cross mark on it,with red ink.

"Abhijeet tum Dushyant aur Ishita ko leke Forensic Lab jao aur pata karo Salunkhe ko paper se kuch mila kya." Acp ordered them. They nodded and left for FL

"Sir" Purvi approached Acp,who was about to go to his cabin "Sir kya main Trishna se milne jaa sakti hoon? Jaldi aa jaungi sir".

"Thik hain jao,aur jaldi aana" Acp said and called out for Kavin "Kaviin!"

"Jee sir"

"Kavin, Purvi Vivaan ke ghar jaa rahe hain tum bhi jao uske saath"

Both nodded and moved out. As they were about to get inside their car Purvi's cell rang. She looked at the caller id excused herself and moved little bit away from Kavin.

"Hello Abhi. Kya hua? All good?" she asked in a go.

"Haan I'm fine. Woh jo uss kal raat club pe ladka tha, black suit pe,kaun tha. The one who targeted me" Abhimanyu asked hastily

"Woh? Kavin Sir the. Kyun? Kya hua?"

"Kavin Khanna?" He questioned, tension clearly audible in his voice

"Haan Khanna" Purvi replied.

"Damn it! Woh Sandeep Khanna ka beta hain Asfika... His life is in danger"

"What!" Purvi almost shouted,as she looked at Kavin who was leaning onto the SUV,playing something on his mobile. "Are you sure Abhi, Kavin Sir hi Sandeep Khanna ka beta hain?"

"Cent percent Pari, Mayur ne khud confirm kiya hain. Now listen to me, carefully. Usse kabhi bhi,kahi bhi akela jaane mat dena. Main Acp se baat karunga jaldi hi. Lekin tab tak kissi naa kissiko uske saath rehne dena. Yeh baat mein Ishita ko bhi bata dunga. Take care of him. Okay?"

"Kuch nahi hoga Kavin Sir ko... Ek baar Maine galti kar di hain,not again. Take care Abhi,bye" She disconnected the call and looked at Kavin

"I promise sir,I won't let anyone hurt you" She said to herself...

* * *

 **A/n: done with this one. Too many questions right? Don't worry everything will be sorted out :)..**

 **P.s: This note is for everyone who voted for me on Roohi Di's challenge and made me win... You guys are amazing. Thanks for all the love you have given me. I'm happy that i was able to touch your heart with my write ups... Keep loving me guys. And yeah I love you all,very much :***


	10. Because I Love You Damnit!

**A/n** : heyo peeps! I'm up with the next update...  
Thanks to each and everyone who has been supporting me... I really loved all of yours review... Stay tune with me guys!

 **Disclaimer** : the idea of circuit system I will be writing here doesn't belong to me,it is one of my favourite writer's property.. All copyright belongs to him..  
So let's get started with the chapter.

* * *

 **Scene: Forensics Lab**

 **Abhijeet** followed by **IshYant** moved inside the lab. They saw **Salunkhe** sitting,sipping his coffee. **Tarika** at computer and **Vaibhav** testing something...

Abhijeet saw Salunkhe and thought to pull his leg.

"Yeh dekho,wahan hum case mein dimag laga rahe hain aur yahan humare doctor saab aaram se coffee pi rahe hain "

"Aur yeh dekho, yeh **Pradyuman** yahan se bureau pohuch ke hi inn logon ko bhej diya clue lene" Salunkhe too pulled back Abhijeet's leg. Abhijeet,who was smirking stopped doing so and tried to be serious...

"Achha achha,mere taang khichna band kijiye,aur yeh batayie kya mila aapko uss paper se?" Said Abhijeet.

Salunkhe leaned back on his chair and said, " shayad kuch secret message nahi hain uss paper pe. Maine Iodine vapour deke test kiya tha. Kuch nahi mila. Aur tumhari Tarika jee ne bhi InfraRed ray deke test kiya usse bhi kuch nahi mila... Ab Vaibhav last try kar raha hain, Ultraviolet ray se. Thoda time lagega..."

"Agar Tarika ji ko kuch nahi mila toh kuch nahi hain shayad" Abhijeet said making Tarika blush and IshYant smiled,while Salunkhe moved his head in disappointment.

"Kitna time lagega Vaibhav?" **Dushyant** asked. He needed a rest.. Not because he was tired of the continuous cases but he needed sometime alone,at least today. Since the moment he collided with Ishita, their hands brushed during showing the briefcase, he was feeling restless.. He don't know what thought was over powering his mind,whenever he was near Ishita,he just couldn't stay calm. He needed sometime,to calm down his mind,or he knew he would end up proposing her.

"Thoda time lagega Dushyant." Tarika replied instead.

* * *

 **Scene Shift:** **  
Bureau Parking** :  
 **Purvi** ended her call with **Abhimanyu** and looked at **Kavin** who was leaning onto the SUV. She promised herself to protect Kavin,come what may.  
She moved to him.

"Chale Sir?" She asked... He smiled,nodded his head and went to driving seat.

"Ummm... Sir, hum mere car se chale?" Purvi asked,making up an answer in her mind,for his next question.

"Kyun? I mean, SUV mein kya burayi hain? Government ne diya hain,chalo"

"Woh Sir,actually mujhe meri car servicing centre pe bhi deni hain... Wapis aate waqt de dungi." She cursed herself for lying...

"Thik hain chalo fir... Kaha hain tumhara car?" Kavin asked, smiling. She pointed to a car... Moving his gaze, his eyes stuck on a car and his jaw touched the earth... The car he have been dreaming to buy is owned by Purvi! _A royal blue_ _**Audi R8 LMX**_! Well,being an agent of IIS its not a big issue for her to buy,or to be gifted by IIS.. He was almost in a trance looking how sexy the car is! Purvi touched his shoulder, and he jerked himself out of the reverie. He looked at her...

"Yeh Audi r8 tumhara hain? "

She nodded and said "yeh IIS ki tarafse diya hain sir. Chale Sir?"

Kavin smiled and said, "chalo... Can I drive?" Purvi nodded positive.. He,taking keys from her, almost ran to the car.  
They sat inside,putting on the seat belts,Purvi felt little safe for Kavin _... Well, this Audi R8 LMX might seem beautiful, but being a cop of IIS,she have modified and redesigned it... It was a walking arms and ammunition store now!_

* * *

 **Scene Shift:** **  
Forensics Lab  
2 hours later**:

Abhijeet,Dushyant and Ishita were sitting, waiting for Vaibhav to come up with some clue...

"Sir,I checked it. Kuch secret message nahi hain Sir... Aap logon ko jo dikh raha hain,wahin hain iss paper mein. " Vaibhav said and handed him the paper.

"Matlab iss jagah ko dhundna padega" Abhijeet said,taking the paper... "Lekin kya? Kya plan kar raha hain?"

"Shayad bomb blast Sir" Ishita replied "yaad hain? Freddy Sir ki informer ne kaha tha,shayad woh log blast plan kar rahe hain. Lekin agar yeh log Connaught Place mein blast plan kar rahe hain toh plan yahan kyun receive hua tha?" She ended the question with a big question mark.

"Chalo pehle bureau,Acp Sir hi batayenge ab kya karna hain." Abhijeet said,thanked Salunkhe and trio moved out.

* * *

 **Scene Shift:**

Kavin and Purvi returning after meeting Trishna. Kavin behind the wheels and Purvi on passenger seat,its almost dusk and its been drizzling. Suddenly Purvi noticed a car coming behind them,she straightened the rear view mirror of her side... She was sure,it was the same car that had been following since they left bureau for Vivaan's house.

"Sir, car ko highway le chailye..." She almost said in an ordering tone to Kavin .

"What!" Kavin exclaimed, bewildered...

"Sir,koyi humara picha kar raha hain... Issiliye highway le chaliye. Yahan pe agar kuch gadbad huyi toh kissi aam insan ko chot lag sakti hain" Kavin nodded and accelerated towards the highway... As expected, the car followed them too..  
Purvi brought out a cell phone,under her seat. She dialled someone.

"Hello Abhi"  
...

"Abhi,we have been followed... Main car ki picture bhej rahi hoon,check karo kaun hain. Aur kiske piche aaya hain" She said the last line,looking at Kavin... Her heart, unknowingly, started praying for Kavin's well being..

...

She came out of her trance,hearing Abhi's voice.

"Okay mein bhej rahi hoon" Purvi disconnected the call,and put the cell again under her seat.

"Lekin Purvi photo kaise khichogi?" Kavin questioned, eyes still on the road. They were now on highway.

"Sir, photo khichi jaa chuki hain,ab sirf send karna hain" Purvi replied, placing her right thumb on music player display...

 _"Please perform your retina scan"_ a voice came from the music player...  
Purvi leaned forward,brought a pair of glass from the dashboard, wore it

 _"Performing Retina scan. Please wait while we match your identity..."_

 _"Agent 9870 identified... Thank you"_ The automated voice said simultaneously both the lines.  
Purvi connected her tab with a cable,that was connected with the music system... She found a new folder of images... She sent the images to Abhimanyu...  
The car was almost nearing them..

"Purvi,yeh log bilkul humare paas hain,main speed badha raha hoon. Be careful." He increased the speed... Abhi called Purvi back. She received.

"Haan Abhi."

"Gaadi Rustam ke gang member ka hain. shayad Kavin ka picha kar raha hain" Abhi said,without wasting a nano second

"Should I attack them?" Purvi asked,eyeing the car in rear view...

"Jab tak woh log goli naa chalaye don't fire. Kuch aur tarike se rokne ki koshish karo"...

"Right Chief! " Purvi said and cut the call.

She looked at Kavin and told him everything Abhi said, except the fact that they were behind Kavin. Suddenly someone from the car fired at them.. But thanks to the bulletproof glass of the Audi, it didn't cause any harm to them.

"Ab kya Purvi? Hum kitni der aise hi chalte rahenge?"

"Don't worry sir... Mere paas kuch hain." Purvi replied,and she opened the glove compartment and brought out some _Caltrops Tashibishi_... Kavin eyed her, amazed,and again concentrated on the road,lying ahead.  
Purvi opened the door of her side and threw the caltrops on the road... The car coming behind, as expected drove over it only to get their tyre punctured. It lost its balance and hit a tree present near highway. Purvi thanked the darkness of the dusk,and both of them went near the car with guns out... Before they could reach, all the four men inside the car,ran to the jungle near the highway... They searched for any clue inside the car and found only a bundle of notes and a mobile... Kavin put it in the evidence bag and both moved to bureau.

Reaching bureau,they informed Acp about the attack and gave him the evidences. Acp asked Mayur to check the caller list. After about 30minutes Mayur gave him the caller list and said that only three number has called and gave Acp the addresses. Acp asked Daya to visit the addresses the next day and asked all of them to get back to their work assigned to them.

Its been almost 1 hour, everyone was engrossed in the work given,when they heard Mayur shouting and moving to Acp who was coming out of his cabin.

"Sirrrr... Sirrrr. Yeh ek remote control switch ka circuit diagram hain." He said tension clearly visible in his face.

"Kya?" Acp exclaimed, taking the paper from his hand and moving to the centre table... Officers almost gathered around the table.

"Haan sir... Main samjhata hoon Sir." Mayur took another paper started drawing and explaining everyone, that _its a circuit diagram of an electronic switch. And if someone send a special radio signal from 500ft or nearer,electricity would start flowing within the crystal semiconductor. As a result, the coil would get warm and it would melt down the low temperature metal spring,releasing a copper spring that would produce electronic spark for atleast 3 seconds._

"Tab kya hoga?" Daya asked, rubbing his forehead in tension

"Pata nahi Sir,tab kya hoga" Mayur replied,normal tone.

"Kya pata nahi? Pata nahi toh pata lagao Mayur" Acp ordered

"Agar yeh switch koyi explosives ke saath jod diya jaaye toh blast hoga" Purvi replied,still looking at the diagram and shocking everyone with the revelation "Hain naa Mayur?"

"Shayad haan" Mayur nodded...

"Matlab yeh ek explosion karne ka switch hain!" Freddy exclaimed...

The sudden revelation increased everyone tension. Acp called Delhi CID to increase security near Connaught place.,as the previous diagram they assumed to be of Connaught place.  
Acp said that he was leaving as it was already 8pm and asked everyone to reach bureau on time next morning.  
Mayur,Divya,Freddy and Pankaj left for their houses while others discussed and went to canteen to have a quick dinner. Everyone understood,that's gonna be a long night for them.

After the dinner,they got back to their work. Purvi joined Ishita in solving the code while Kavin joined Daya in finding the information about the man in the image.

"Sir,yeh photo main joh aadmi hain iska naam Rajesh hain. Woh pichle 20 saal se jail main tha,aur kuch hi din pehle iiye bhagwan ka pyara ho gaya." Vineet said,as soon as he got the information about the man.

"Kya matlab hain Vineet?" Abhijeet asked.

"Matalb sir,ek mahina pehle iske tabiyat kharab ho gaya tha,fir jab hospital mein tha toh uski aur baajuwali kamre mein aag lag gayi thi... Aur ussi aag mein jalkar iska maut ho gaya. Life care hospital mein tha."

"Aur kis gunah ki sazaa kat raha tha yeh?" Dushyant asked.

"Murder ka aur chori ka" Purvi replied, gritting her teeth... Everyone turned to her and was shocked to see her in tears. "Issne mere Mumma papa ka khoon kiya tha. Aur kuch chori ki thi... Lekin kis cheez ki chori mujhe nahi pata"

 _Purvi told them, how her parents were killed by Rajesh, when she was only 4 years old.. that day she was very happy as her brought her a video cam… he was showing her, and teaching her to use it in their living room, when they heard a door bell. Her mother went to open the door only to thrown away by Rajesh and his men. Her father seeing Rajesh asked Purvi to hide herself somewhere.. Following her father's order she ran to kitchen and in haste the video cam fell off her hand.. next morning when she woke up she found the inspector, Shreya's dad doing investigation. She after gathering some courage, asked shreya's father if found the video cam… when police searched and found the video cam in a corner,behind the table… from the video that was recorded by luck, they found out the culprit and caught him._

"Kya keh rahi hain tu Pari?" Shreya moved to her.

"Yeh sacch hain Shreya... Tum log yeh jaante ho ke mere Mumma papa ki maut accident mein huyi thi. Hain naa? Lekin yeh sacch nahi hain. Mumma Papa ko isne maara tha,ek chip ke liye. Kis cheez ki chip mujhe nahi pata" Purvi started sobbing... Shreya hugged her and patted her back to make her calm... After sometime Purvi calmed down...

"Sorry, woh main thoda emotional ho gayi thi. " She said,rubbing her eyes and gulping down some water... She didn't know how much her tears affected Kavin. He just wanted to hide her in his warm embrace,protecting from the world.

"Are you okay Purvi?" Daya asked in concern. She nodded and everyone got back to work.

"Oh No!" Ishita almost screamed,2hours later, when everyone were engrossed in their work. She was checking the code and she found out some thing. Her scream jerked everyone and they looked at her.

"Kya hua Ishi?" Purvi asked

"Parso 3 taarikh hain naa?" She asked Purvi,who nodded yes as an answer.

"They are planning for blast in Grand Hyatt" Ishita replied with a trembling voice.  
Everyone jumped off their seats hearing the name 'Grand Hyatt'.. It is the same hotel the deal would be taking place and this new revelation shook everyone to the core.

"Are you sure Ishita?" Kavin asked.

"Haan Sir. Yeh dekhiye" she moved to show them the first part of the code she successfully cracked.  
"G0R3A0N6D2H0Y1A5T&T. That means agar hum letters ko ek saath aur numbers ko ek saath kar de toh we get  
GRAND HYATT 03062015 matlab 3rd June 2015.."

"Parso 3 rd June hain aur deal honewala hain Grand Hyatt mein... Defence Ministry ko dhamki bhare calls aaye the taaki woh deal naa kare." Vineet continued..

"Matalb humein woh jo map mili thi woh Grand Hyatt se jude hain... Humein check karna hoga, yahan aisa koyi structure hain jo,dikhne mein aisa ho" Abhijeet concluded, showing everyone the map like structure.

"Boss humein hotel jaake dekhna hoga,aisa kuch hain yaa nahin." Daya said. "Unn logo ko pata nahi chalna chahiye,kyunki agar media ko bhanak lag gayi toh hungama ho jayega. Issiliye kal him security check ki bahana banake jaayenge dekhne"

"Thik keh rahe ho Daya" Abhijeet nodded in positive. "Ab sab rest kar lo, subah hone mein thoda time hain,kissiko ghar Jana hain toh jao. Hum thodi der baad jayenge"

Everyone settled themselves in their chairs... Exhausted, after a long day and night's work.

"Main sabke liye coffee banake laati hoon" Purvi said,everyone nodded.

"Main bhi aata hoon help karne" Kavin said getting up from his chair. Dushyant eyed him,shocked.

Purvi nodded her head and both moved to the rest room..  
She started making coffee, little bit gloomy.  
Kavin noticed and thought to lift her mood up. He started talking about his childhood,how naughty he was and how he was punished by his teacher.  
She smiled hearing that and that's when Kavin noticed a red laser on her forehead.. He followed his gaze in a imaginary straight line and found it going out side the bureau building..  
"Purviiii,move away!" Without giving a second thought he jumped,and threw her to sides,causing the bullet to brush his arm and hit the coffee cups at the shelf. Purvi ran to the window,from where the bullet came. She understood that it was from outside the building, she came back to Kavin who was sitting on a chair,holding his arms. Everyone came to restroom hearing the sound of the bullet.

"Kya hua Kavin Purvi?" Daya asked,as he spotted some shattered cup pieces on the floor.

"Kuch nahi sir,woh bahar building se kisine goli chalaya... Please jaake dekhiye Sir, shooter wahin honge. "  
Nikhil and Abhijeet ran out hoping to find someone...

They came back empty handed and saw Shreya doing his bandage. Purvi standing at a corner and others sitting and sipping their coffee. As it was just a minor wound,Kavin asked them not to panic.

"Lekin yeh sab hua kaise Kavin?" Abhijeet asked, picking up a coffee.

"Sir, who maine Purvi ke forehead pe ek laser dekha….."

"kyun kya aapne aisa sir?" **Purvi** cut Kavin's answer in mid "uss goli pe mera naam likha tha,aap bich mein kyun aaye sir?" She sobbed..

"Because **I love you** , godammit!" **Kavin** spilled out…

* * *

 **A/n** : done with this one too... Did you guys like it.. I don't how it is ...  
Next update will be after 13th September... I will be come with a update of this one,a KaVi is,and a Dareya ss(maybe).. Till then keep supporting and loving me guys...  
Love all of ya. :*


	11. Aftermath of the Confession!

**A/n: Booyah ^_^... Only 10 more reviews to go to complete my 200th review... Thanks much guys..  
Here I'm up with another lame update... Thanks for all those who reviewed... And to all the silent readers,please leave a word at least..or else I will be forced to pm the updates to those who reviewed...**

* * *

 **SmoothEyes** : Thanks for all those beautiful words.. I'm overwhelmed by your response... You made my day..  
Umm, I'm not in police department dear,I'm still a student :) of course I will be your friend...  
And why Kavin is targeted was your question.. To know this you'll have to wait. Whole mystery lies there only :D.. Anyways stay tuned with me... Hope this update will live up to your expectation too..

"Because I love you goddammit!" **Kavin** spilled out.. Everyone froze at their places for some seconds... Vineet who was having coffee choked the coffee that was halfway through his food pipe, and started coughing badly and spat out the remaining coffee that was still on his mouth.. **Divya** who was standing nearest to him,started rubbing his back.

"Kya... _*cough*_ kya kaha tumne? _*cough*_ " Vineet tried asking in between his coughing session.. This was unexpected for Dushyant as well. Since he knew Kavin was falling for that girl they met on **Virat'** s party and now when he spilled out this Dushyant was less surprised and more shocked.. What Dushyant was oblivious of was that the girl was none other than Purvi.

"Haan I Love You **Purvi**.." Kavin went to Purvi and cupped her face in his palm. Purvi looked into his dark black orbs that was speaking of his love for her. She lifted up her hand to touch his face but something clicked her mind and she moved her hand to his hand.

"Sir please,stop all this. I don't love you...sunna aapne main aapse pyaar nahi karti" Purvi almost shouted the last line.. Her answer made Kavin sad,but he knew he couldn't force her so he slowly removed his hand from her face.. Tears started brimming in his eyes,and Purvi...? Purvi mentally kicked herself for the words she said.. She wished she could undo this..  
Till now,everyone was feeling as it was happening in their dreams,that's when they saw Kavin moving away from Purvi,they came to senses.

"Sorry" Kavin mumbling the apology to Purvi,went to the other side of the canteen and sat on a chair. Tears started running down his cheeks.  
Dushyant went near him,sat down on a chair near him and asked in a slow "kya tha yeh? Aur tu toh kayi dinose uss ladki ke piche tha na, Virat ke party mein Jo mili thi?" He was indeed shocked when Kavin proposed Purvi.

"Purvi hi woh ladki hain dushu, I lost doesn't love me" Kavin replied sadly.

"Sir humein case pe dhyaan dena chahiye" Everyone heard Purvi's voice. They looked at her in amazement. "How could someone be so insensitive!" some of them thought.

"Purvi,I want to talk to you. Now!" Shreya who had enough of Purvi's stupidity said sternly.

"Abhi nahi" Purvi tried ignoring.

"I said now" Shreya dragged Purvi with her wrist to outside.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Kya pagalpan hain yeh?" Shreya barked as they reached the corridor. She was angry, very angry with her bestfriend's stupidity.

"Shru please,humein case pe dhyaan dena chahiye" Purvi tried avoiding Shreya's question.

"Yeh mere sawal ka jawab nahi hain" Shreya retorted back.

"Main tujhe bataungi lekin ab nahi...ab hume case pe dhyaan dena chahiye"

Shreya glared her and went inside saying "you owe me an answer" Purvi followed her.

When they went inside ,cops were discussing as who knew they were at the bureau till late night. As it was not their daily routine.  
Then something clicked Abhijeet's mind. He signalled everyone to keep quiet. He brought out his cell and started typing as he pressed the send button everyone's cell buzzed with different ringtones, notifying all of them of incoming messages.  
Everyone unlocked their screens and found a message from Abhijeet

"Hum raat ko bureau mein hi rukne wale yeh baat sirf humare beech huyi thi toh shooter ko Kaise pata chala? Aur yeh baat to preplanned nahi decided it after 9p.m only... Someone is spying.. Kuch toh hoga yahan pe jis se usko pata chala"  
The message increased the tension between the cops and started searching for any microphones. And Daya found one in the counter, Shreya found one in the table.  
Everyone went inside the bureau and started finding under all the tables and chairs...  
After some minutes,everyone came back with 5-6 microphones each..  
Finding out all,they let out sigh of relief.

"Microphones yahan aaya kaise?" Daya asked the question, that was going on inside everyone mind. "Kaun andar aaya tha humare alawa?" Vineet went to the control room for the CCTV footage.. After checking the footage many times they didn't find anything suspicious.

"Yahan pe toh kuch nahi hain boss..ab kya kare?" Daya asked scratching his forehead..

"Watchman ko puchna padega" Abhijeet replied still looking at the footage. "Yeh sweeper dekho parso ki. Tumhe isse kuch gadbad nahi lag raha?" He pointed to the footage that was paused,showing a man..

"Lekin,isne yeh sab kiya kab. Pata lagao control room mujhe toh kuch suspicious nahi lag raha.." Daya asked,ordering no one specific.

"Sir" Nikhil said after watching the recording for umpteenth time "sir yeh dekhiye,woh table ke neeche saaf kar raha hain,aur kuch jyada hi saaf kar raha hain yeh"

"Pata lagao kaun hain yeh... Yeh humara regular sweeper toh hain nahi" Abhijeet ordered.. Kavin and Dushyant rushed out to meet the watchman.  
After interrogating the watchman they got to know that the sweeper came in place of the regular one, as he was not well that day. That's what the new sweeper said.

Shreya who was matching the face in their database found the match and said that he was just a "chota mota chor", name Rajan.. They decided to visit Rajan after they report the happenings to ACP. Abhijeet ordered everyone to go and freshen up in their home,as they will have a long day ahead.

* * *

 **Parking lot:**  
As soon as Abhijeet ordered, Ishita rushed out,grabbing her things. She was exhausted, after a day-n-night's work... She reached her car only to find it out of fuel. She got down from the car and let out a small growl and kicked the tyre...  
"Hey" She heard someone calling her and she turned "kya hua?" Dushyant asked her as he saw her kicking her car tyre.

"Uh... I'm out of fuel Sir" she replied with a frown..

"How cute!" **Dushyant** thought.  
"Chalo I will drop you" He offered with his ever sweetest smile.

"No sir its okay.. Main manage kar lungi" She knew he was tired too.

"Come on, kuch nahi hota... Aao, fir wapis bureau bhi toh aana haina!" He said

Ishita, who was out of her energy, didn't want to argue anymore. She climbed upto his SUV..

"You okay?" Ishita asked as she saw him, little bit weak...

"Haan... Haan" he said,rubbing his forehead. "woh thoda sar dard hain, saari raat jaagne ki wajahse"

"Main drive karu?"

"No no its okay,I can handle." He said,smiling weakly.

With some normal talks they reached Ishita's place.

"Sir,chaliye.. Aap mere yahan ek coffee pi lijiye" Ishita said,as the car halted in front of her house.

"Aarey nahi.." He tried avoiding but in vain. She rolled her eyes.

"Aap mere saath andar chal rahe ho." She said and hopped down from his car. He sighed and started following her to her house.  
Ishita rang the bell and her mother opened the door.

"Good morning mom" she hugged her mother

"Good morning beta.. Aaja andar" her mother replied

"Mom,yeh Dushyant sir senior..." Ishita said with a smile. Her mom looked at him,with a sweet smile.

"Good morning beta. Aajao aap andar"

"Mumma please Sir ko guest room dikha do. We are tired. Aur..." Ishita said, going inside

"Aur ek ek cup coffee bana do. Haina?" Her mother cut her in the middle."tu jaa main banake laati"  
She showed Dushyant the guest room to freshen up and went to kitchen while Ishita went to her room.

After freshening up both of them came to the dining area,where Ishita's mom was sitting. Ready with the breakfast.. They had their breakfast and Ishita told her about the case..

* * *

 **Scene Shift:  
Shreya's home**:

Shreya,as soon as they _(shreya and purvi stay together)_ reached her place,opened the door and stormed inside.

"Shru...sunn toh" Purvi tried calling her.

"Kya...kya sunnu haan?" A furious Shreya bellowed. She turned around.

"Tu mujhse gussa kyun hain?" Purvi asked,baffled

"Tu pagal hain Pari. Kavin sir loves you and you rejected him? Dekha how sad he was? Aaj agar woh tujhe nahi bachata naa,usse naa kehne ke liye tu zinda nahi rehta. Tu itna patthar dil kabse ho gayi? I didn't expected this.. I know you like him,fir bhi tune unhe mana kar di kyun?" Shreya blurted out everything, she was keeping in heart.

"Main kissise pyaar nahi kar sakti" Purvi said and turned around towards her room.

"Main jaan sakti hu kyun? Kyun tu kissise pyaar nahi kar sakti?"

"Kyunki jo bhi mere kareeb aayega,usse woh log maar denge.. Samjhi tum?" Purvi replied and started sobbing.

"Kaun maarega? Aur kyun?" Shreya asked.

"Sultan maar dalega usse. Pehle mom-dad,ab Tanvi gayab Sab mere kareeb the."

"Tu pagal ho gayi hain Purvi. You've just lost it... Woh log tere kareeb hone ke wajahse nahi maare gaye yaa kidnapped huye... Kismat hi aisa tha uncle-aunty aur Tanvi ka" Shreya tried making her understand, whatever happened was not her fault.

"Jo bhi ho... Now my main motive is to find Tanvi,aur uske liye mujhe jo bhi karna ho main karungi. Ab mein fresh hone jaa ri hu. Fir bureau ke liye nikalte hain. Grand Hyatt bhi jana nahi bomb kaha plant kiya hoga unnlogo ne." Purvi almost ran to her room,without giving a chance to Shreya to say anything whilst Shreya sighed.

* * *

 **3hours later  
0900hours  
CID bureau**

The cops started arriving.. After Acp arrived, Abhijeet informed him about the happenings of the night and the clue Ishita found, about the code which was deciphered as

Abhijeet,with his team reached **Grand Hyatt** and everyone hopped down from the SUV..

"Sir yeh dekhiye" Dushyant pointed to the round driveway with a large fountain in the middle. Ishita brought out the map and started comparing.

"Haan Sir,match toh kar raha hain,lekin hum check karenge kaise" She said, eyeing the people around.

"Mujhe ab yeh circle toh samajh aa gaya,lekin yeh boxes kya hain?" Dushyant asked showing everyone the box like structures, connected with a straight line from the circle on its either sides and a cross given with red ink.

"Haan Sir yahan pe to aisa kuch nahi hain" Kavin agreed on Dushyant's question.

"Shayad andar kuch hoga aisa structure" Purvi put forward her thought And looked to Kavin.. She felt bad seeing his sad and tired face. Her heart wanted to hug him tight in her arms...

"Chalo dekhte hain" Abhijeet said and went inside. Inside they found another fountain same as the other one.

 **A/n** : okay i know i stopped at an awkward point, but my hand is paining, and i can't continue anymore. No review no update.. I know I am being rude, but you all are forcing me to do so.


	12. Day of The Deal!

**A/n** : Thanks everyone for the reviews...  
Now i have a question for all at the last A/n please do answer.

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to Shanayaron (my sweet si Teju baby), as its her birthday tomorrow. Baby,hope Almighty shower you with all the happiness you deserve. Love ya :***_

Now let's get to the story.

* * *

"Chalo dekhte hain" **Abhijeet** said and everyone moved inside the hotel to find any structure as drawn on the map. They saw a beautiful fountain in the lobby.. The manager,seeing them came upon.

"Hello Sir. Kya hua? Aaplog yahan? Sab thik haina?"

"Haan ab tak toh sab thik hain lekin shayad kuch honewala hain" **Daya** said scratching his forehead.

"Matlab main samjha nahi Sir" Manager replied in a confused tone.

"Yahan pe shayad kahin bomb plant kiya hain yaa kiya jaayega. Aap dekho aapke yahan koyi aisa structure hain" **Kavin** forwarded the map to Manager. The manager looked keenly and looked more puzzled.

"Sir aisa structure toh yeh fountains aage ki taraf, ek yeh lobby mein aur ek piche ki lawn mein. Lekin Sir, ab kya karenge?"

"Aap tension mat lijiye,hum check kar lenge,aur kisine pucha toh bol dena regular checking chal raha hain." Abhijeet assured him,and the manager nodded.  
 **Abhijeet** ordered **Daya** and **Kavin** to check the front fountain, **Dushyant** and **Ishita** were given to check the one that was in the lobby while he chose to check the back yard with **Purvi**.. Everyone dispersed.  
After the checking for about 15minutes when,they found no trace of a bomb they met at backyard...

"Haan Daya kuch mila?" Abhijeet asked as soon as Daya reached him. **Daya** nodded in negative and said

"Nahi **Abhijeet**. Aage ka fountain to clean hain."

"Aur Sir,lobby ka bhi" **Dushyant** said who reached the spot..

"Aur yahan ka yeh lawn ka bhi" **Abhijeet** replied placing his hands on hips and pressing his lips against each other.

"Ab kya?" **Kavin** and **Purvi** asked in unison and both looked at each other. But **Kavin** looked away the next second... Purvi felt a tug in her heart,as if loosing someone really important to her. Her thoughts came into a halt hearing a phone ring.

" **Sachin** hain" **Abhijeet** said as he brought his phone out of the pocket..  
"Haan **Sachin** bolo"  
..…...

"Achha thik hain"  
...

"Haan hum abhi hotel mein hi hain.. Tum khyaal rakho apna. Okay? Thik hain. Bye" **Abhijeet** ended his call and looked at the others.

"Kya hua **Abhijeet**?" **Daya** asked seeing him little tensed.

"Sachin ko bhi _Connaught Place_ mein kuch nahi mila. Yaar pata nahi chal raha inn logo ka plan kya hain. Ek kaam karte hain, yahan ke saare CCTV cameras humare kissi ek ke tab se connect karte hain. Agar ab tak kahin bhi kuch bhi nahi hain to zaroor aaj raat ko hi kuch karenge yeh log." **Abhijeet** replied and all of them nodded. He asked **Dushyant** to call **Mayur** to the hotel.  
In next one hour Mayur arrived there and he connected the camera system with Daya's tab. Asking the manager to inform immediately if he notice something unusual, they left for the bureau.

Upon reaching the bureau they saw **Dcp** and **Commissioner** in meeting with Acp.  
After sometime,they came out and Commissioner asked Abhijeet if they found anything. Getting a no as an answer Dcp frowned.

"Ab kya kare Sir?" asked Abhijeet..

"Officers,aaplog abhi Mantri ji ki security pe jyada dhyaan dijiye. Kal unko Airport se sidhe Hotel tak safely le jaane ki responsibility aap logo ki hain. Ho sakta hain jis nakshe ki baare mein hum itni tension le rahe hain woh kissi aur jagah ki ho?" Commissioner said, looking at the cops. "Purvi aur Ishita mein aap dono se baat karna chahta hu."

Both the girls nodded and followed him outside. As soon as they reached the corridor, Purvi hugged him,with tears brimming in her eyes and Ishita's too.

" _Uncle_ , Kaise ho aap?" Ishita asked giving him a bear hug.

"Main thik hu beta. Aaplog batao. Koyi pareshani toh nahi hain na? Aur haa kya mila tha aap dono ko?"

"Uncle, **Abhimanyu** keh..." Purvi halted halfway on her talk as she saw Commissioner rolling his eyes.

"Sorry Sorry, Chief keh raha tha ki Kavin Sir ke jaan ko khatra hain. In fact ussdin hamla bhi hua tha. Ab tak not a single signal from Tanvi. Aur uparse yeh structure ka bhi kuch pata nahi" He took the map from Purvi's hand.

"Aur uncle, Chief chahte hain ki CID ke saath ek meeting ho. Taaki sabko Kavin sir ki security ke baare mein bata sake" Ishita replied. Commissioner lifted his head up from the map.

"Haan main bhi yahin soch raha tha" Commissioner replied.

"Lekin uncle tab toh aur gadbad ho jayega,agar unnlogo ne firse hamla kiya toh"

"Nahi Ishita,woh log jaanlewa hamla tab tak nahi karega jab tak woh password nahi mil jaata. Anyways,yeh sab kal ke deal pakki hone ke baad dekha jayega. Ab tumlog andar jao aur khyaal rakhna apna."  
Purvi and Ishita nodded, bid him a good bye and went inside.

Acp ordered all of them to be careful the next day and everyone discussed the security plan for the last time.  
They got a new case of kidnapping and everyone got busy with the case.  
Till late evening, they solved the case and heaved a sigh of relief after putting the criminal behind the bars.

"Ab sab ghar jao" Acp ordered,coming out of his cabin when all of them were nattering about different things "Kal subah 7baje bureau pe hi sab milna. Yahin se hum ek saath airport jaayenge. Subah hum **Senior Inspector N. Goswami** se hotel mein milenge. Woh wahin pe hoga, hotel ki security incharge hain won,kal ke deal ke liye. Sab clear hain naa? Yeh deal India ke liye bohot hi important hain. Toh humein saavdhan hona hoga" Acp ended his long talk.

"Yes Sir" everyone replied "hum sab sambhal lenge." added Abhijeet.

"Aur Mayur,tumhe kuch suspicious nazar aaya?"

"No Sir,ab tak aisa kuch bhi nazar nahi aaya. Maine alarm fit kiya hain,agar kuch bhi suspicious hoga toh yeh alarm baj jayega and we can track them. Yeh cameras sirf kal subah 2 minute ke liye off hoga,reset karne ke liye." Mayur replied.

"Kitne baje?" Dushyant asked

"Subah 7:30 ko. Issiliye I suggest humari ek team member personally wahan pe present ho"

"Thik hain Vineet tum sidhe hotel pohuch jana, Nikhil aur Divya ke saath. Tum teeno wahin pe rehna,fountains ki saamne."

"Right Sir" Trio responded

"Lekin Sir, back ki taraf jo fountain hain,wahan pe local police ko laga dijiye. Kyunki mantri ji ka uss raaste se aane yaa jaane ka plan nahi hain. So its not a sensitive spot." Said Kavin to which Data and Abhijeet responded positively.

"Nahi Kavin Sir, woh log ek plan se toh kaam nahi kar rahe honge? Agar by any chance woh log mantri ji ko pehli hi baar harm nahi kar sake toh,they will go for plan B."

"Haan Mayur thik keh raha hain Sir. Agar pehli baar mein woh log mantri ji par hamla nahi kar sake toh woh log aage ki raaste mein kuch naa kuch toh scene create kar hi dega, fir ultimately humein piche ki taraf jo rasta hain woh chun na padega... Aur woh log yahin chahte hain." Purvi put forward her thought,making them realise the importance of the back fountain. The back of the hotel,leads to a road that is connected with a safe house of the hotel.

"Haan Purvi thik keh raha hain. Ek kaam karo, Freddy tum bhi saath mein jao" Freddy nodded positive for Acp's order "Divya aur Freddy, tum dono back fountain par "

"Yes Sir" Both replied

"Aur kuch important points?" Abhijeet asked

"Mayur,tum bahar se sab cameras operate karoge. Anything suspicious, Abhijeet yaa fir Daya ko inform karna."  
Mayur positively nodded for this.

"Ab sab ghar subah hum yahin milenge subah 7 baje."

Everyone retired,as soon as Acp called it a day.

* * *

 **3rd June 2015  
0700 hours  
CID bureau**

Except the four whom Acp ordered to go directly to the hotel, everyone was present in the bureau. After getting Acp's order they all set off for the airport.  
The defence minister and the Russian delegates came out of the airport and got into the cars arranged. As planned the car was preceded by two bikes with Kavin and Dushyant riding,a car where sat Acp, commissioner and Daya, In the middle the minister's car with Shreya and Purvi on bikes on either side, followed by a car with Dcp, Abhijeet in and two bikes rode by Ishita and Pankaj. The ride went safely with no threats.

They reaches the hotel and everyone was taken inside with security until they reached the conference hall.  
The commissioner, Home Ministry, Russian delegates, Dcp and Acp went inside and sat on the seats allotted around the table. Home Ministry and Russian delegates sat facing each other across the table.  
Daya and Abhijeet stood at the main door of the hall,that was closed.  
Dushyant and Ishita stood at one end of the corridor with Pankaj and Kavin,Purvi aand Shreya at the other end,everyone bluetooth activated...  
Within some time,Mayur came in with some walkie-talkies in case,they needed, and handed each, one.

"Kya hua Mayur,kuch mila tumhe?",Abhijeet asked as he reached them to hand over a walkie talkie.

"Ab tak toh kuch nahi hain fir bhi, dekhte hain. Yeh walkie lijiye sir." Mayur forwarded both Abhijeet and Daya walkies.

"Lekin hum already Bluetooth se connected hain, walkie ki kya zaroorat?" Daya asked, tucking the device on his waist belt.

"Sir, agar woh terrorist gang kuch plan kar rahe hain, toh unnlogo ko yeh bhi pata hoga ki CID yahan pe hain,toh woh log phone ki network jamm karne ki koshish zaroor karenge." Both nodded at Mayur's statement.

 **1 hour later**  
Everyone were still at their places. The cops have already been informed 7 times that everything is clean and no suspicious movement traced by Mayur.

* * *

 **Scene Shift  
Undisclosed Location**  
A man was sitting on a black plush leather couch, sipping wine. Two men were standing in front of him, _their boss_.

"Kaam ho gaya?" The boss asked.

"Haan Boss, uska phone aaya that,kaam ho gaya hain. Ab bas, sahi waqt ka intezaar hain" One of the goon replied.

"Hmm, ab dekhenge hum,kaise rokte hain CID humein. **Sultan** ko rokne chala tha." The boss, **Sultan** smirked,gulping down the wine,emptying it. "CID ko pata nahi agar woh ek imaandar officer laayenge toh Sultan 10 beimaan officer khara kar denge. Ab wahin hoga jo Sultan chahenge" He chortled,other goons joined him.

"Ab CID, IIS sab ki future Sultan ki haath mein hain. Aisi tabahi machegi, puri duniya ko pata chal jayega kya cheez hain Sultan" Sultan said pouring some more wine in his glass.

* * *

 **Scene Shift  
Grand Hyatt**

Purvi felt little peckish,as she had not had her breakfast that morning, so she thought of having a coffee in the café of the hotel itself.

"Sir" Purvi spoke through the Bluetooth, to Daya.

"Haan Purvi,sab thik hain" Daya asked hastily.

"Haan Sir,sab thik hain lekin mujhe thoda bhuk lag raha hain,main café mein hi jaake kuch khaa leti hu" She replied.

"Lekin Purvi,yahan yeh sab chodke..."

"Koyi baat nahi Purvi jao,kuch khaa ke aa jao," Abhijeet said cutting Daya in mid "Ishita aur Shreya ko bhi leke jao..." Purvi thanked him and the three girls went.

"Abhijeet,kyun jaane diya?" Daya asked,flabbergasted.

"Daya,waise bhi ab tak kuch gadbad hua nahi aur Mayur bhi toh cameras operate kar rahe hain naa. Waise bhi café toh niche ki floor pe hi hain,ground floor pe toh nahi hua bhi toh woh log pohuch jaayenge" Abhijeet assured Daya to which Daya seemed satisfied.

* * *

 **Café of Grand Hyatt**.

The three girls went inside the cafe and occupied a table.  
They ordered coffee and burger and started chatting. Purvi was still looking at the map and thinking something.

"Purvi chod naa uss map ko. Kabse ussi pe concentrate kar rahi hain tu." Shreya bemoaned.  
Purvi smiled lightly and kept the map on the table, leaned back on her chair and put the walkie on the table.

The food arrived. They started having their coffee and burger and Purvi eyeing the map time to time. Suddenly something struck her mind. She put her coffee mug down, hastily and picked up the map..

"Firse shuru ho gaya tu?" Ishita asked and Shreya nodded disappointedly and both started sipping their coffee. Purvi ignored them,placed the map and looked at the paper keenly.  
She then started tracing the structure with her finger on the map, the circle first, then the straight line of the right side emerging from centre of the circle connected with a rectangular box like structure, and then doing the same with the line on the left side too. She started quivering,her palms became sweaty and sweat started appearing in her forehead too... Shreya and Ishita were befuddled seeing her condition.

"Pari kya hua tujhe? Tu thik haina" Shreya placed down her coffee and grabbed Purvi's left hand.

"Ishi,tere paas woh code haina? Humein jo chip mein mili thi?" Purvi ignored and asked Ishita in a shaky voice,to which Ishita nodded a yes and said "haan mere mobile pe hain,kyun?"

"Woh code de mujhe" Purvi forwarded her hand,praying in mind not to become her findings true Ishita gave her mobile, with the code file opened.  
Purvi went through it. She started trembling again, her prayers went vain. She looked up at both the girls who were looking at her quizzically.

"Kya hua?" Shreya asked.

"Woh bomb... Woh bomb... Confer... Conference hall mein hain" Purvi replied,her face already went pale.

"What!?" Both Ishita and Shreya said in unison. None of them knew whether the what came out as a question or as an exclamation.

"Haan... Yeh dekho,yeh code mein hain _**C1H1-0AM4**_ Matlab Conference Hall 04- 11 a.m" Purvi showed them the code and trio started rushing.

"Shreya, Daya sir ko phone kar aur bol ki bomb wahan pe hain. " Purvi said as they ran out of the cafe. Shreya called Daya but couldn't connect to him.

"Purvi phone nahi lag raha" Shreya said as they reached the lift and Ishita started pressing the lift button..

"Unnlogo ne mobile network jamm kar di hain. Walkie se baat kar" Purvi replied

"Damn it, yeh lift jammed hain" Ishita said pressing the button urgently.

"Stairs" Trio said in unison looking at each other and started running towards the stairs.

"Purvi walkie bhi kaam nahi kar raha" Shreya replied starting to climb the stairs.

Purvi called Mayur and luckily it got connected.

"Mayur, bomb conference hall mein hain, cars ready karo and baaki sabko inform karo. Hotel ki andar ka network jammed hain. Who bhi jaldi se thik karo. Quick" **Purvi** said still climbing.

 **Mayur** called **Vineet** and **Nikhil** and asked them to get the cars ready.

The girls reached the top stair and started running towards the conference hall..

All of them were baffled to see their condition. They were almost out their breath and sweating badly.

"Kya... Kya hua?" Daya asked as they reached them.

"Daya, bomb andar hain" Shreya said breathing heavily. By the time others too reached the place. Abhijeet opened the conference hall door and everyone barged inside.

"Abhijeet...!" Acp exclaimed.

"Sir bomb yahin hain. Aap logo ko baahar jaana hoga,abhi, issi waqt" Daya said.

"Lekin andar hain kaha?" Home Minister, K. Chaturvedi asked.

"Table ki niche,Sir" Purvi replied "aaplog ek minute baithe rahiye,I will check kahi pressure sensitive bomb toh nahi" No sooner did she say that, everyone gasped in aghast.

"Nahi Purvi main dekhta hoon." Kavin came forward.

"Sir, bomb expert main hu,so please Sir. Yeh behes ka waqt nahi hain" Purvi replied, laid on her back on the floor and slipped herself inside the table. She checked, came out and said "Sir pressure sensitive nahi hain. Daya sir aaplog bahar jaayiye. Aur sabko bahar le jayiye main bomb diffuse karne ki koshish karti hu"

Daya and Abhijeet took all the officials to the cars that was all ready after getting Vineet's order.

"Nahi Purvi, maine bomb squad ko call kar diya hain. Tum bhi bahar chal rahe ho humare saath" Mayur said

"Mayur, we don't have enough time ki bomb squad yahan ake yeh bomb diffuse kare;only 40seconds left." Purvi beseeched. "Now go from here" She said as she again slipped herself under the table..

"Nahi Purvi,hum tumhe chodke nahi jaayenge" Kavin said.

"Bewakoofi mat kariye sir. I said **LEAVE** " Purvi bristled,gritting her teeth.  
Seeing her angry everyone decided to leave the room.  
Till then the phone network has been activated.

"Purvi can you hear me?" Dushyant said in his Bluetooth.

"Yes Sir" she replied.

"Purvi can you do that?" Abhijeet asked in a tensed voice.

 _15 seconds left for explosion.._

"Damn it" Everyone heard Purvi's voice.

"Kya hua Purvi?" came the question from Shreya.

 _14 seconds left.._

"Bomb pe 6 wires hain, I dont know which one to cut"

 _13 seconds_

"Colour?" Ishita asked

 _12 seconds.._

"Red,Blue,Green, Yellow, Black and White" Purvi replied bringing out her pocket knife to cut the wire

 _11 seconds.._

"Tumhe kya lagta hain, kaunsi colour kaatna chahiye?" Daya asked,as the phone network have been already cleared

 _10 seconds.._

"Green colour ground ke liye hain, white colour neutral hain generally red and blue is used for power supply to explosives"

 _9 seconds.._

"I think you should go for the red one" Freddy replied

 _8 seconds.._

"Nahi Freddy Sir, ,ujhe lagta hain she should go for black one"

Pankaj replied

 _7 seconds.._

"Nahi Purvi, go for Yellow" Purvi placed her knife on yellow one hearing Shreya's voice.

 _6 seconds.._

"Mujhe lagta hain I should go for blue" saying,Purvi placed her knife on blue colour one

 _5 seconds.._

"Nahi Purvi, I think black" said Abhijeet

 _4 seconds_

"wait, let me concentrate" Purvi closed her eyes,holding the knife tightly and placing it over the red one.

 _3 seconds_

She placed the knife on black wire,but moved away and eted the timer. She started sweating really bad.

 _2 seconds_

She now placed her knife on yellow one. But moved away thinking something. "okay everyone, I am going for the blue"

Everyone's heart almost skipped a beat hearing her voice.

 _ **1 second left…**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ ****Cliffhanger****_

* * *

 **A/n: Is not that a long one?**

 **Guys the number of reviews is way too less compared to number of views. first I thought to continue this story in my blog and invite those who review, to read in blog. But then, since its my first ever story, I considered to complete it here itself. So now, I'm thinking of wrapping up this story in 3-4chapters, so that I can start with my undercover series...**  
 **Now, if I am to wrap up this story in 4 chapters,there will be no more couple moments.. And if I continue this and end up after 7-8 chapters then you will get some IshYant and KaVi moments. So suggest what should I do in reviews... I will follow what majority of you wants.**


	13. Purvi's Confession!

**A/n:: wooaahh guys! I am so overwhelmed by this amazing number of reviews..keep them coming guys... Only 38 reviews to complete the 3rd century... Unbelievable guys.. I really can't thank enough all of you... Sending kisses and hugs to every single beautiful soul out there... Love you guys... xoxo**

* * *

 **Dedication** : _Dedicating this chapter to_ _ **Roohi di**_ _. For helping me to write out some parts.. The Ishita Purvi and Shreya Purvi emotional parts.. Thank you di._

* * *

She now placed her knife on yellow one. But moved away thinking something. "okay everyone, I am going for the blue"  
Everyone's heart almost skipped a beat hearing her voice.  
 _ **1 second left…**_

..

Purvi just closed her eyes, a smiling faced Kavin she saw... And her hand reflexively hold the knife tight,she looked at the bomb and cut the blue wire... Noticing the timer that stopped beeping, she heaved the greatest and longest sigh of relief... "Bomb diffused,guys" Purvi announced it through her Bluetooth.. Pankaj and Freddy let out a small joyful scream hearing it... And some of them just prayed to God. Mayur,who was outside in a van,shed some happy tears. He brought out the photo he always carry and caressed Purvi's image "pagal ho bikul tum Pari. Kuch ho jata tumhe toh humara kya hota kuch socha tumne? Tanvi ko kya jawab dete hum?"

"Itna pyaar karta toh usse bol kyun nhi dete?" Mayur felt a hand in his shoulder and someone asking him the question... He looked behind him to find Vaibhav standing there with a questioning gaze with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Pagal ho gaya hain tu?" Mayur asked "pari ki gusse ki pata hain naa tujhe?"

"Haan mere baap pata hain... Lekin iska matlab yeh nahi ki tu usse confess nahi karega.. Waise ab yeh sab chod. Main chief ko bata deta hu,iss sab ki baare mein. Yeh bomb wala baat unko nahi bataya ab tak,tu chal back lawn ki taraf sab wahin par milenge..." Vaibhav brought out his mobile to inform Abhimanyu about the bomb while Mayur just smiled looking at the photo and went towards the back lawn after locking the techie van...

Purvi,after cutting the correct wire,took a sigh and came out of the hall.. The first person she met after coming out was IIshita,who was waiting with bated breath.. No sooner did Ishita saw Purvi coming out, she ran to her and hugged her tight

"Purvi , tu thik hain na ? Tujhe pata hai , hum sab kitne pareshan hogaye the!" Ishita asked her in the hug. Her voice cracked.

Purvi pulled Ishita out of the hug feeling little wet on her shirt over her shoulder "Arey , main thik hu Ishu. Dekh , sahi salamat toh khadi hu tere saamne." Purvi consoled a crying Ishita,wiping away her tears.

"Tujhe abhi bhi mazaak soojh raha hai? Aur tujhe pata hai hamari kya haalat ho gayi thi! Andaaza bhi hai ?" Ishita asked poking Purvi's arm. Purvi from her voice could make out how scared Ishita was... She knew Shreya and Ishita were over possessive for her. Though they know,its their job to keep the country safe,yet Shreya and Ishita become super tensed when Purvi do such stunts.

Purvi smiled and side hugged her "Uffo Ishu, main aa gayi na. Inni aasani se tum logon ka peecha kaise chhod sakti hoon main. Tum log chahoge toh bhi nahi chhodungi" Purvi tried making the situation light only causing Ishita to slapped her arms.

" Tu nahi sudhregi na Purvi…..tujhe toh bas Shreya hi sambhal sakti hai"

Purvi winked and laughed at Ishita's comment "Acha, Shreya hai kahan?"

"Wo bahar hain. With delegates and Home ministry .Unnlogoko yahanse ek secret tunnel se le jaaya gaya hain. Abhi woh log back lawn mein hinge.. Aur sambhal jaa Purvi, ab teri khair nahi hai. Shreya bahut gusse mein hai."

Purvi bit her toungue "Oops! Aaj toh main gayi kaam se. Chalo, milti hoon usse."

Ishita nodded and they both turned to go out when they saw Dushyant standing and smiling at them. He came forward, assuming that their talk was over..

"Purvi congratulations! Aur please aage se aisi stunts mat karna." Dushyant said forwarding his hand and shaking with Purvi's...

"Aap yahan kya kar rahe hain sir?" Purvi asked,actually she never expected him,if she were to be honest.

"2 wajah hain Purvi.. Ek mera best friend jo tumhe akele chod jaane ko tayyar nahi aur main usko.." Purvi raised her eyebrows as if asking him who the best friend was he talking about. "Aur dusri wajah time aane par bataunga."

"Aapka best friend matlab Ka..."

"Haan tum jo soch rahi ho wahin" Dushyant cut her in mid and pointed towards a direction.. Purvi and Ishita turned their gaze towards that... And what they saw made Ishita shocked...

And Purvi? She was just too baffled to react..  
Kavin was sitting on the floor,leaning on to the wall, hugging his knees to his chest with one hand,and clasping the Rudarksh that he always wears with the other hand,closing his eyes tightly, and murmuring something that was inaudible to them. Purvi felt a tug in her heart...

"Kavin Sir?" Purvi managed to whisper his name..

"Jabse tum andar gayi tabse aise baitha hain."

Purvi looked at Dushyant as he said that,tears brimming in her eyes. "Sir aaplog bahar jaayiye main Kavin sir ko leke aati hu" Purvi said to Dushyant. Both Dushyant and Ishita nodded and moved out while Purvi took her steps towards Kavin..

"Kavin Sir" Purvi called Kavin kneeling near him. No answer from him.

"Kavin Sir" Purvi touched his han that he has wrapped around his knees..

"God please save her!" Kavin who was still mumbling, felt a soft touch on his hand. He looked up and saw Purvi,kneeling down in front of him.

"Purvi ... Purvi tum thik toh ho na? Kuch hua toh nahi naa tumhe." Suddenly Kavin, held Purvi by her arms and asked without taking a breath "bolo naa Purvi thik ho naa tum?" Kavin cupped her face.

"Sir..." Purvi held him by his arms and shook him, "Main thik hu sir,aap please sambhaliye aapne aap ko"  
Kavin just managed to nod and hugged her,as tightly as possible. She,too, felt good in his warm embrace. She felt safe; she felt secured; she felt this hug was what she needed,to feel good,to feel relaxed.

"Sir,chaliye hum bahar chalte hain,sablog intezaar kar rahe honge." Purvi said and Kavin nodded..

They moved out of the hotel. There she saw Shreya and some other officers, waiting outside the hotel. Everyone almost ran to her,to ask about her wellbeing..  
Seeing everyone coming, Kavin whose hand was held by Purvi,tried to slip himself away. But it shocked him, when Purvi, instead of leaving his hand, clutched onto it more tightly. He looked at her,boggled.. She slightly moved her head in a no. Before he could react everyone were there.

Answering everyone's question,Purvi looked at Shreya who seemed angry and she neither asked about her wellbeing,nor looking at her. She called her. "Shru…"

"Daya, I think hume chalna chahiye." She said looking at Purvi angrily.

"Shru….meri baat toh sunn. Phir jitna gussa karna hain , kar lena."

" . . ." Shreya gruffed, one word at a time. She then turned to Daya "Daya, chaliye!" She turned but Purvi caught hold of her hand. "Shru….itna naraaz mat ho. Tu jaanti hain na , main teri narazgi bardasht nahi kar sakti."

Shreya turned to her "Aur tujhe kya lagta hain, tujhe kuch ho jaye , ye main bardasht kar sakti hoon? Jab dekho, koi naya khel khelti hain. Pehle toh yeh nahi bataya ki tu IIS agent hain,fir yeh bhi nahi bataya ki tu hi Alfa hain aur ab yeh! Zaroorat kya thi, us room mein jaane ki? Agar kuch ho jaata toh?" Shreya berated,quivering...

"Shreya, ye bhi toh meri duty thi na….CID officer hoon na….itna karna toh banta hai na." Purvi said, moving to Shreya...

"Haan, apni jaan khatre mein daalkar. Kisi ko madad ke liye bula sakti thi naa, Mayur ne bola tha naa that he will be calling Bomb Squad. khud sab kuch karne ki kya zaroorat thi. Daya toh yahin the na …agar tujhe kuch ho jaata toh main maa ko kya jawab deti …haan …bol!" Tears rolled down her eyes as she spoke was standing there with head down. Shreya continued" Purvi, tu jaanti hain na, meri best friend , meri behen sab kuch tu hi hain. Main tujhe khona afford nahi kar sakti purvi. Tu hamesha apni jaan khatre mein kyun daalti rehti hain. Tujhe pata hain na , hum sab ek parivaar hai. We can't afford to loose you Purvi!"  
Shreya sniffed while Purvi managed to speak "Haan Shreya, jaanti hoon , lekin agar main aisa nahi karti toh shayad agla attack hamari team ke kisi member pe hota." Purvi looked at Kavin,as she said that. "Main aisa kaise hone deti. Aur phir jab tak tu hain, teri Pari ko kuch nahi hoga."

Shreya glanced at her,  
"Purvi, tu har baat mazaak mein mat udaaya kar. Yahan meri jaan nikal gayi thi aur tu hain ki mazaak kar rahi hai."Purvi smiled and rubbed off her tears….. "Shru, teri jaan toh unke paas hai" she pointed towards Daya "wo kaise teri jaan nikalne denge….hmm?" Purvi giggled while shreya just smiled

Shreya hit her on her arm "Purvi, sudhar ja…..aur haan, aaj ke baad tu koi kaam akele toh karegi nahi. Agar aisa kiya toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga…..samjhiii? Kisiko bata kar ya kisi ko saath lekar hi aisa koi decision legi…!"

She glanced at Purvi who was standing holding her ears cutely…  
" Okay mumma! Jaisa aap kahogi waisa Purvi karegi."

Shreya laughed at her cute act,as it was the same, Purvi used to do whenever Shreya was angry with her. Shreya hugged her tight..

Everyone were admiring their adorable friendship.. Just then Daya signalled something to Pankaj, who nodded his head and said,little loudly, "haayee, Mere aankhon mein to aasoon aa gaya... Tum dono ko naa film industry join kar leni chahiye.." Everyone laughed at Pankaj's comment and Shreya glared him..

"Chalo sab log,ab bureau chalte hain." Abhijeet said after a long time..

Everyone nodded and started moving out. Purvi glanced everyone,and that's when she noticed someone was missing.

"Sir..." Everyone stopped hearing Purvi's voice.. They turned to her "sir, commissioner sir kaha hain?"

That's when everyone started searching commissioner, looking here and there...

"Commissioner Sir!" Dcp said,now again tension lines started appearing on everyone's forehead..

"Woh kahin Home Ministry ke saath hi toh nahi chala gaya?" Acp asked.

"Nahi Pradyuman aisa woh kyu karega?" Dcp denied from accepting Acp's possibility question..

"Conference hall se bahar nikalte waqt toh woh humare saath hi the." Acp said.

"Aur sir secret passage mein?" Dushyant asked, as he was not with them during that...(remember? Dushyant, Ishita and Kavin were inside the hotel itself)

"Haan tab bhi the... " Abhijeet replied.. "Sabse last mein toh commissioner sir the, Inspector N. Goswami ke saath"

"N. Goswami?" Daya said as he again started looking for the Inspector,who was nowhere to be seen "yeh Inspector bhi toh gayab hain Daya" Acp said scratching his forehead..

"Abhijeeet,phone lagao iss Inspector ko" Acp ordered and Abjijeer called him..

"Hello Inspector N. Goswami?"

"..."

"Main Abhijeet bol raha hu, CID se..Kaha ho aap?"

"..."

"Kya? Aap hospital mein ho? Kaunsi hospital? Haan thik hain, thik hain" He cut the call as he bit his lower lip in tension.

"Kya hua Abhijeet?" Daya asked..

"Yeh Inspector toh pichle teen din se hospital mein hain Sir.. Doctors ka kehna hain ki unko food poisoning hua hain?"

"Kyaa?" Acp said and everyone eyes went wider in shock..

"Toh fir yeh kaun tha Pradyuman?" Dcp asked.

"Agar humko pata hota toh kya hum jaake abtak usko pakad nahi lete Sir?*note the sarcasm in tone,hehe*" Acp said "Daya, Vineet hospital jao air pata lagao,yeh food poisoning wali baat kitna sach hain. Purvi tumhe kya lagta hain? Kaun ho sakta hain?"

"Lekin Sir,Purvi ko kaise kuch pata hoga? I mean woh toh andar thi." Pankaj said

"Sir,pata nahi kaun ho sakta hain. Humein bureau jaana chahiye,next move discuss karna hoga humein." Purvi replied, in a tensed voice. Everyone nodded and moved towards their cars..

KaVi and Ishyant got into the same car.

Dushyant behind the wheels,Ishita on co-driver seat while KaVi on behind.

"Ishi, Abhi ko phone laga." Purvi said,as Dushyant ignited the engine. Ishita nodded and called Abhimanyu.

"Hello Ishita,bolo" Abhi said receiving the call.

"Abhi, gadbad ho gayi" Ishita said

"Kya hua,why are you sounding so tensed.. Deal final ho gaya naa?"

"Deal bhi final ho gaya aur Sultan ne Commissioner uncle ko bhi utha liya. Kisiko bhanak tak nahi lagne diya usne"

"Whattttt?" Abhimanyu shouted on the other end. "Aaj tumlog aao mere paas mujhe baat karna hain. Chaaro aana"

"Right chief!" Ishita said and cut the call.

"Chaaro matlab?" Kavin's sharp ear caught the last lines Abhimanyu said..

"Purvi, Mayur, Vaibhav aur main Sir"

"Tum chaaro ek dusre ko pehle se jaante ho?" Dushyant asked in amazement..

"Ek hi saath kaam karte hain aur kaam karte the Sir... " Purvi replied..

They reached bureau.. Acp asked Purvi,how she came to know about where the bomb was. Purvi brought out the map...

"Sir yahanpe yeh jo round cheez uska matlab table tha,aur yeh Jo chote chote boxes like structure bana hua hain woh chairs tha aur yeh Jo lines,hum raasta samajh rahe wo bomb ka wire connections tha Sir"

"Lekin sawal ab bhi wahin hain, Commissioner hain kaha? Aur agar unhe kidnap kiya toh kiya kab?" Abhijeet said.. Just then Daya barged in, "Sir, inspector Goswami sach bol rahe the, woh sach mein pichle teen din se hospital mein hain"

"Ek kaam karo sab hotel wapis jaao aur CCTV footage dekho.. Mayur tumne jo cameras set kiya tha uska footage dikhao. Aur hotel ke aamne saamne jitne bhi dukan mein CCTV hain sabka footage lao.. Kuch na kuch toh zaroor milenge Daya,kuch naa kuch toh zaroor milenge" Acp said..

Everyone came back in evening, collecting footages...  
They went through each footage but found nothing.

"Sir, hum chaaro ko chief ne bulaya tha kya hum jaa sakte hain?" Purvi approached Acp,after number of failed attempts in finding any suspect. Acp nodded his head and permitted them to go.

Getting onto the car,Purvi left a ' _take care_ ' message for Kavin on his cell,whose heart almost jumped out in happiness, getting her message..

* * *

 **Scene Shift**  
 **Shreya's home**  
 **2200 hours**

Purvi was sitting near the window,sipping coffee and lookiy outside.. She was thinking about the events of the day... She remembered Kavin's situation when she came out of the conference hall... Her eyes became moist... "You love him naa Pari?" Shreya asked her, who saw her smiling to herself..

"Kisse?" Purvi counter questioned

"Kavin Sir.."

"Shru tu..."

"I saw today. Jab tum dono baahar aa rahe the, how you clutched onto him. I know you love him" Shreya cut her in mid.. "Tu maan kyun nahi leti Pari. Woh tujhe pagalo ki tarah pyaar karte hain... Aaj ussi wajahse Daya ke haath se thappad bhi khayi usne."

"Kya?" Purvi bellowed.

"Haan...jab tu andar thi bomb ke saath, Daya ne sabko bahar jaane ko kaha lekin woh nahi maane"

 _Flashback_  
 _As soon as Purvi announced that it was not a pressure sensitive bomb, the cops took everyone outside... Kavin instead of going out,he went towards Conference Hall,was stopped by Daya midway._

 _"Sir, please mujhe andar jaane dijiye..wahan Purvi akele hain Sir..please leave me Sir" Kavin tried getting out of Daya's hold... But Daya was strong enough_

 _"Kavin, bahar chalo Kavin. Woh bomb expert hain kuch nahi hoga usse"_

 _"Nahi Sir,please mujhe andar jaane dijiye." He chaffed.._

 _"Kavinnn" Daya slapped Kavin hard "Kavin,hosh mein aao... Woh Bluetooth she connected hain humare chalo"_

 _"Nahi Sir" Kavin went on his knees, tears rolling down his eyes "Main yahin rahunga"_

 _Just then Ishita and Dushyant came inside and Ishita asked them to go out, while she would stay there,to which Dushyant disagreed to leave her alone... Daya knowing that Kavin or any other will not go out,he asked Dushyant to take care of Kavin and he and Shreya went out,as Acp called him out._

 _Flashback end_

Purvi was in verge of crying hearing this from...  
Suddenly she got up and rushed to the cupboard

"Kya dhund rahe ho?" Shreya asked

"Main Kavin Sir se milne jaa rahi hu. " Purvi said bringing out a pair of denim and simple off white tee.

"Itni raat ko? Pagal ho gayi hain? So jaa ab,kal bureau mein baat kar lena" Shreya replied..

"Tu so jaa,main jaldi wapis aaungi" Purvi went inside the changing room..

She took the bike keys and zoomed of towards Kavin's home.  
She reached there in 15minutes.

She rang the bell,her heart thumping like it would come out any moment.

Kavin was sitting on the couch,having an ice cream and thinking about the day's event... His heart almost stopped beating when he got to know Purvi was inside with the bomb. He heard the door bell ringing.. He looked at the clock that showed 10:30 pm.

"Itni raat ko kaun ho sakta hain?" Kavin thought.. He put down the ice cream on table and went to open the door.

He opened the door and saw someone standing at the door back facing at him... He instantly who she was.

"Purvi?" He called her out..  
Purvi who was trying to control her erratic heartbeat, hearing her name from his mouth, almost sweated like anything..

"Purvi,thik ho naa tum" Kavin asked again.

She, suddenly, turned around and almost jumped on him,wrapping her hand around his neck, going on her tippy toes to reach him and hugging him tight..

It took Kavin a minute or two to understand what was happening. His hands reflexively went towards her waist to bear her weight..

"Kya hua Purvi? Tum thik ho?" Kavin asked, caressing her hairs..  
She didn't replied... It made him more worried..

"Purvi..." He called her lovingly, trying to pull her out of the hug...  
But Purvi,instead of coming out of the hug she clutched more onto him **"I Love You Kavin Sir"** She whispered on his ears.. **"I love you"**.

Kavin felt it was his dream,he asked "Purvi, tum thik ho"

"Haan issiliye I Love You bola" Purvi said breaking the hug..

"Yeh sachh tha?" Kavin asked in disbelief.

"Kya? Aapko laga main jhooth bol rahi hu?" Purvi said,bewildered..

"Nahi aisi baat nahi hain...woh ussdin tumne hi toh kaha tha you don't love me."

Purvi smiled and pecked his cheeks... Kavin smiled and wipe away her tears with his thumb and eventually moving his thumb over her lips...

"May I?" Kavin whispered seeking her permission.  
Purvi just managed to nod,while her heart skipped almost a bit or two.  
Kavin touched Purvi's warm lips with his cold one's. He wanted to take it smooth first, which turned into a passionate one, both tasting each nook and corner of each others mouth.

 _ **They kissed.**_

 _ **They kissed forgetting all the fears they has been carrying all the way since morning.**_

 _ **They kissed making that moment more beautiful**_

 _ **They kissed, welcoming the new relation.**_

 _ **They kissed,cherishing the moment**_..

* * *

 **A/n: joote maarna hain? Maaro... Lekin isse achha nahi likh sakti.. I know bohut hi kharab romance tha :p yahin aata hain ab.**

 **Ab Purvi confessed... Happy guys?**

 **And where is commissioner?**  
 **Leave a review.**


	14. some Revealations and IshYant moments

**A/n: Thanking all these beautiful souls:**

 **Anushka Diya, mithi, Loohi di, anjali99,** _ **sonam,jia**_ **, Krissane d'souza, anayaj, Waterflow Misty,** _ **diksha,**_ **PurpleAngel1, Purvi's Niharika, Dushyant ki deewani-Sanjana, cadbury's fan, Sarru,** _ **guest candy,**_ **KriyaKuVinCID, , Candy126, Shanayaron,** _ **Kia, guests.**_

 **Keep supporting guys! Love yaa all. Sending kisses and hugs  
**

 **xoxo..**

I am too nervous for this chapter. I don't know how it is coming up as.. tried really hard to make this interesting. _Long chapter ahead :p_

* * *

 **Continuing from previous chapter:**

 _They kissed._

 _They kissed forgetting all the fears they has been carrying all the way since morning._

 _They kissed making the moment more beautiful._

 _They kissed, welcoming the new relation._

 _They kissed, cherishing the moment._

After what seemed eternity to both, **Kavin** and **Purvi** broke their magical kiss to catch some air, settling their forehead against each other. Wishing this moment never to end.

"Andar nahi aaogi?" **Kavin** asked **Purvi** who was standing with closed eyes, wrapping her hands around his neck; and his hands around her waist.

 **Purvi** looked at him, "Uhhu.. ab nahi. Ab mujhe jaana hoga." **Purvi** replied looking in to his eyes,smiling.

"Thodi der ke liye bhi nahi?" **Kavin** didn't want her to go. **Purvi** nodded in a no. "main tumhe drop kar dunga. Ruko,main keys leke aata hu" **Kavin** spun around but stopped as he felt a tug in his wrist.

"main chali jaungi. I brought my bike." **Purvi** smiled her signature dimple smile making **Kavin** go haywire yet again.

"Andar bhi nahi aati ho and drop karne bhi nahi deti what's this **Purvi** " **Kavin** asked in little disappointment with a sad sigh.

"Kavin Sir..."

"Sir? Kavin Sir? Really?" **Kavin** cut her in mid, going near her.

"call me Kavin" he whispered as she blushed a little.

"Main chalti hu ab, kal bureau mein milte hain " **Purvi** placed her hand over his oh-so-handsome torso,went on her tippy toes and gave a peck his cheeks.

He nodded and went with her till her bike. She wished him a good night and zoomed off. **Kavin** ruffled his hairs and looked at her retreating figure. A contended smile made its way to his lips and he went inside. He was over the moon.

* * *

 **Next Morning:**

 **Kavin** entered the bureau, whistling a song, saw **Purvi** sitting on her desk with tension lines on her forehead engrossed on something.. **Kavin** smiled ear to ear seeing her alone. He went out without disturbing her.

 **Purvi** was busy studying the blueprint of the _**Hotel Grand Hyatt**_ from where commissioner was kidnapped when she felt a hand forwarding her a cup of coffee.

"Good morning beautiful" **Purvi** was snapped out from her thoughts by **Kavin** 's voice.

"Good Morning" She looked up flashing her dimpled smile and wished him back. **Kavin** took her hand and kissed on her knuckles.

"Kya kar rahi ho?" **Kavin** asked looking at the blueprint.

"Main yeh dekh rahi thi. Pata nahi commissioner sir ko kidnapped kaise kiya. I mean there is no secret passage."

"Hmm. Woh toh kuch toh hoga hi." **Kavin** said as he leaned on to her desk to have a clear look of the blueprint.

Both were looking for any clue when **Ishita** entered, "Hey Purvi" she wished and stopped when she noticed **Kavin** , "ohh, good morning sir" she wished Kavin too. He smiled and wished her back. **Ishita** went to **Purvi** and hugged her, "how are you today?"

"I am good. Tu thik hain?" **Purvi** asked her. **Ishita** nodded.

Just then **Acp** entered and three of them wished him. He responded and asked "Baki koyi aaya nahi ab tak?" While **Purvi** and **Kavin** nodded their head as no, **Ishita** replied, "No sir ab tak koyi nahi aaya, but sir aaj subah mujhe chief ka call aaya tha and he want to meet ALL of us" **Ishita** said emphasising the word all. **Purvi** looked at her, baffled "Kyun Ishita? Everything okay?"

"Haan aur nahi bhi. Chief is worried for..." **Ishita** stopped midway and looked at **Kavin**. **Purvi** understood, while **Kavin** was clueless, "Kya hua Ishita? Tum dono mujhe kyun dekh rahe ho?"

Before anyone could reply, **Dushyant** , **Pankaj** and **Divya** entered. And soon, others too. After discussing previous day's events, they decided to visit the hotel and look out for any possible secret way from where Comm. was kidnapped.

A car came into a screeching halt in front of _Hotel Grand Hyatt_. Came out from the car **Abhijeet** , **Daya** , **Sachin** and **Shreya.** They went directly to manager and start their investigation. They went to the secret passage they used the other day. After much searching, they only got a watch with its fob broken. Taking it with them, they went back to bureau.

"Haan Abhijeet, kuch mila?" **Acp** asked them as soon as they entered. Others too were waiting for them, so that they could start with their respective works.

"haan sir, yeh ghadi mili. uss passage mein tha. Buckle toota hua hain" **Daya** , forwarded the watch. **Acp** took it from him.

"sir, yeh watch? Yeh watch toh commissioner sir ki hain" **Dushyant** said. Everyone looked at him. "kal dekha tha maine. "

"Achha?" **Acp** rubbed his chin with his thumb "chalo yeh baat toh pakki ho gayi ki Commissioner sir paasage mein toh tha. Tumlogone achhi tarah se talaasi lain li naa?" acp looked at **Daya** and for which they nodded as yes.

All cops fell into thinking how might have Commissioner be kidnapped.

"Sir mujhe yeh rumaal mili thi. Uss passage pet oh nahi lekin paasage ki entry pe. Pata nahi koyi evidence hain yaa nahi. Fir bhi main utha laayi." **Shreya** forwarded a handkerchief to **Acp**. He looked the kerchief keenly and then showed to others. "kissiko pata hain yeh Commissioner sir ka rumaal hain kya?" no one answered.

"ek kaam karo, yeh rumaal Salunkhe ke paas bhejo."

After 15 minutes, **Kavin** and **Pankaj** visited **Salunkhe** to get any report.

"Salunkhe sir, kuch mila rumaal mein se?" asked **Kavin**

"haan Kavin Sir" **Vaibhav** replied instead "iss rumal mein Chloroform lagaya gaya tha. Shayad Commissioner sir ko behosh karne ke liye. Amount kuch jyada nahi tha kyunki abhi bohot hi faint smell aa rahi hain."

"Kyun? Jyada bhi toh hosakta hain! Kal subah 11 baje hi use kiya tha na" **Pankaj** said "aur ab toh 12 baj gaya. Matlab almost 25 hours"

"Nahi Pankaj" **Tarika** replied looking up from a computer.. "hum yeh maan lete jyada amount mein bhi use kiya hoga agar smell faint hone ka kuch reason hota toh. Lekin naa hi kal raat ko baarish huyi thi naa hi aaj subah. So smell faint hone ki aisi koyi reason nahi hain. Yeh toh pakka hain ki jitni amount ki chloroform use kiya hain aadmi jyada se jyada 3 ghante ke liye hi behosh jyada nahi." **Tarika** finished.

"Matlab, sir ko jahan bhi le gaya hoga woh Hotel se kuch 3 ghante ki duri par hoga hain naa Sir?" **Kavin** asked looking at **Salunkhe**

"Quite possible Kavin" **Salunkhe** said moving his head.

"Interesting!" said **Kavin**.

Both of them took the report and went to bureau. When they said this to **Acp** , he ordered everyone to raid every closed godown and possible hide-out under the radius of 3 hours time span. Getting the order all the cops moved out in 5 different teams.

* * *

 **Evening:**

Everyone informed **Acp** that they found nothing in the places they searched. And they went back to the bureau as Acp ordered them.

"Ajeeb baat hain Sir, aisi ek bhi jagah nahi mili jahan Commissioner sir hone ki koyi surag ho" **Abhijeet** said in a tired voice.

"Sir kahin humne galat jagah pe toh nahi dhund rahe hain naa?" **Freddy** asked.

"haan Sir yeh ho sakta hain" **Vineet** replied. While everyone nodded **Purvi** thought

"kaha ho aap uncle. Yeh Sultan chahta kya hain. Ek ke baad ek kidnapping kar raha woh bhi piche ek bhi surag chode bina. Kahase shuru karu. We are back to square one. Ab Kavin sir ko sabse jyada khatra hain. Damn it" **Purvi** cursed silently,her heart galloping out of fear as she thought about **Kavin**.

"Hey! Kya hua ? you look tensed" **Kavin** , who was standing near **Purvi** , whispered in her ears as he saw colour draining from her face. Purvi looked up at him and nodded as no.

"Are you sure?" he again whispered.

"Yeah I am" she too whispered back, blinking her eyes, assuring him that she's okay.

Just then **Acp** 's phone rang and he went aside to attend the call.

"Suno sab log" **Acp** announced "kal _**IIS**_ ke chief ke saath humara ek meeting hain. Mujhe uss meeting mein mere saath **Abhijeet, Daya, Kavin, Dushyant, Shreya** chahiye. Kuch important baat discuss karni hain." **Acp** said last line looking at **Kavin** ,with which **Kavin** was boggled.

"Sir, kuch problem hain kya?" **Kavin** asked

"Nahi Kavin aisi koyi baat nahi hain. Kal milte hain. Ab sab ghar jao." **Acp** ordered, as it was already late, the clock showing 8:30 p.m.

* * *

 **Bureau parking** :

 **Purvi** was going to her bike when **Kavin** jog to her.

"Hey Miss Malhotra jara brake lagayie." **Purvi** looked up and saw him smiling.

"Kavin sir aap? boliye"she said putting her hand bag in the bike's handle.

"Kya hua? Tum tensed dikh rahe ho!" **Kavin** aksed tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

 **Purvi** took his hand in hers and said "Main thik hu. Its just that I am little tensed as humein kuch clue nahi mil raha. Aur ek chotasa problem hain, kal chief ko milne ke baad it will be solved. Aap please apna dhyaan rakhna " she pressed his palm.

"Pakka?" he asked, looking at her eyes. She nodded a yes. "umm, can i drop you?"

"lekin I brought my bike naa" **Purvi** thought for sometime and said "actually haan. Chaliye. Issi bahane we will have a ride together."

"chalo fir. Tum yahin ruko, main bike leke aata hu." Saying, **Kavin** ran to his bike. He took his bike and both of them headed towards **Purvi** 's home.

 **Dushyant** went home and after having his dinner he decided have a stroll on his favourite beach. He took out his bike and rode off to the beach. He took his iPad out, tuned into his favourite songs playlist started moving towards a place to sit. As he was moving forward he saw someone familiar sitting on a rock. Her hair flying in the air, the little light from the full moon illuminating her face, giving her an angelic look.

" **Ishita**!?" **Dushyant** called her.

 **Ishita** who was smiling to herself thinking something shot her head up when she heard someone calling.

"Dushyant Sir? Aap yahan? Iss waqt?" She asked all the questions in a go.

"Haan. Woh thoda fresh hone ke liye yahan aaya and tum mil gaye mujhe. Tum itni raat gaye kya kar rahe ho yahan?"

"main toh bas aise hi sir. Aap khade kyun hain baithiye na" Ishita said, patting on the rock near her. He smiled and sat down near her. "Hope I am not disturbing you though"

"Aarey nahi Sir.." **Ishita** smiled and said.

"Umm,tum gaana sunna pasand karoge" **Dushyant** asked her politely showing the iPad.

"hmm,yeah . agar aap bura naa mane toh"

"Mujhe kyun bura lagega? Here take it" **Dushyant** forwarded her a earbud. She took it happily and both started listening songs enjoying the night; and of course each other's company which they would never say.

"Ishita,lagta hain humein ab ghar jaana chahiye" **Dushyant** said after almost two hours. "Kaafi raat ho gayi hain aur kal bureau bhi jaana hain."

"Sir aap jayiye, main thodi der mein chali jaungi" **Ishita** looked at him and said.

"No.." **Dushyant** almost screamed which startled her "I mean itni raat ko bahar rehna achhi baat nahi hain. Chalo, I will drop you."

"Lekin Sir..." **Ishita** opened her mouth to say something but was cut in mid by **Dushyant**

"No lekin wekin.. main tumhara senior hone ke saath saath dost bhi hu. So tumhe meri baat manni hogi" **Dushyant** said in stubborn tone.

"Hum dost kab bane?" **Ishita** thought of pulling his legs.

"Nahi bane? Toh ab ban jaate hain. Friends?" **Dushyant** forwarded his hand for a shake.

 **Ishita** laughed and said "hehe, yeah friends. Smart haan?!"

"Bachpan se hoon" **Dushyant** smirked making her smile. The smile that make him go haywire every time he see.

He gave **Ishita** a hand to help her which she accepted gladly. They both walked till his bike. **Dushyant** ignited his bike while **Ishita** seated herself on the pillion.

* * *

 **Next morning:**

 **Shreya-Purvi** 's home:

"Issilye kehti hoon jaldi utha karo. Tu naa Mumbai aake aalsi ho gayi hain" **Shreya** was bawling at **Purvi** who was running here and there to complete her morning stuffs.

"Shru please,help karna.. gussa baad mein kar lena. Mera formal blazer kaha hain? Black wala."

"Pari! Jab tu Mumbai aayi thi. Cheezein unpacking tune akele ki thi. Remember?"

"Oh god! Tu jaa meri maa. Mere liye coffee bana de. Aur tu bhi jaldi tayyar ho jaa."

"aur teri bike kaha hain Purvi?"

"bureau ki parking mein. Tu ab jaa." **Purvi** said bringing out all the clothes from the wardrobe to find out her blazer.

Finally she found out one, dressed up and went down to have her breakfast.

Both of them were having their breakfast when they heard a car horn.

"Ishita aa gayi. Bye Shru,meeting mein milte hain." **Purvi** gulped down her juice and jogged out to **Ishita.**

 **Purvi** hopped into **Ishita** 's car and called someone.

"Kisse call kar rahi hain?" **Ishita** asked

"Kavin ko."

No sooner did the answer come from **Purvi** , **Ishita** pressed the brake hard, which made Purvi hit her head with the window a little.

"Kya kar rahi hain Ishi, aah lag gayi" **Purvi** said placing her hand on her forehead.

"Kavin? You mean Kavin sir?" while **Ishita** asked, **Purvi** nodded her head in a yes.

"Kavin sir Kavin kabse ban gaya ,by the way? Kahin... tune... o my god, did you say yes?" **Purvi** again nodded her head, deep crimson colour covering her cheeks.

"OH MY GOD! I am soooo happy for you." **Ishita** engulfed **Purvi** into a bear hug. **Ishita** reignited the car and asked "kab hua yeh sab?" **Purvi** told her everything. **Ishita** was much happy for her friend.

 **Kavin** was at his home, getting ready for the meeting when he heard his mobile ringing. He kept his ties aside, he picked up his cell and a smile crept seeing ' _Purvi calling'_

"Good morning beautiful" **Kavin** wished her, as he received the call making **Purvi** blush yet again.

"Good morning. Aap ready ho gaye?" **Purvi** asked looking at her watch.

"Haan.. bas ready ho raha tha.. waise mujhe ek baat samajh nahi aaya, meeting **IIS** ke saath hain. Fir Acp sir ne tumlogon ko kyun nahi bola meeting attend karne ko?"

"Woh baad mein pata chalega, now get ready."

"bye, bureau mein milte hain" **Kavin** said.

"Bye" Purvi disconnected the call and left a message _'love you'_ for Kavin.

The CID suv halted on the porch of _**Hotel Marine Plaza**_ , where the meeting was to be held. The team led by **Acp** went in and met the manager, who took them to a well furnished conference room

"Sir, aaplog baithiye, I will just inform **Abhimanyu Adhikari** ke aaplog aa gaye." The manager said showing them the couches.

After sometime **Abhimanyu** came in with **Purvi** and **Ishita** who were dressed in formals; white shirt, black trouser and black blazers.

"Good Morning Sir, good morning team" **Abhimanyu** shook hands with all of them. "meet the team from **IIS.** **Ishita Khatri** , acting second-in-command of IIS" the CID cops were taken aback knowing Ishita's identity. "and **Purvi Malhotra** arms and ammunition specialist.". Purvi and Ishita smiled at took their seats around the large table.

"Mujhe toh yeh pata chal hi gaya hain ki commissioner sir has been kidnapped and hope we will track him down soon. Lekin aaj iss meeting wajah kuch aur hain. Ishita, files" **Abhimanyu** said signalling her to distribute the files. **Ishita** nodded and handed over each of them a file containing pic of three people and their details of which one of them was commissioner. The cops went through the file.

"yeh unn logon ki details hain jo we suppose ki the drug king **Sultan** ne kidnap kiya hain. First **Tanvi Oberoi** , second-in-command of IIS. **Tanvi** was born to **Rakesh** and **Madhu Oberoi. Rakesh Oberoi** India ka ek famous nuclear scientist tha. Lekin he was killed in an accident. Yeh ek bohot hi bara loss tha India ke liye." Everyone looked up. A tear escaped from **Purvi** 's eyes thinking about **Tanvi.**

"Second, **Digvijay Mehta** " **Ishita** continued "Another nuclear scientist. He was in a team with **Rakesh Oberoi** . Aur next hain **Commisioner Sir**."

" **Rakesh** aur **Mehta** sir ka samajh mein aa gaya, lekin commissioner kyun?" **Abhijeet** asked scratching his forehead.

"uske peeche bhi ek kahani hain sir. Lekin use pehle i want to ask Kavin sir. Aapko yeh naam jaana pehchana lag raha hain?" **Ishita** asked in duty mode.

"Haan. Kuch yaad aa raha thikse nahi. Aisa lag raha hain jaise kahin maine yeh naam suna kahan pata nahi." **Kavin t** ried hard to remember.

"main batata hoon Mr. Khanna " **Abhimanyu** took the lead. " **Rakesh Oberoi, Digvijay Mehta** , commissioner sir, aapke dad **Sandeep Khanna,** mere dad **Anand Adhikari** and **Purvi** ki dad **Yogesh Malhotra** best friends the, school se. Rakesh Oberoi, Digvijay Mehta aur Purvi ke dad ne nuclear field pe research karna shuru kiya. Sandeep Khanna aur Mr. Singh ,matlab commissioner sir chale gaye police academy. Aur mere dad ne Army join kiya. Ek din Oberoi, Mehta aur Malhotra ne milkar ek nuclear bomb banaya. It was a high intensity bomb. Ek country tabah kar sakte hain yeh bomb. Aur saath mein hi it can spread different kinds of heart,skin diseases as the aftermath. But they secured it with a five level activation mode. Matlab agar uss bomb ko active karna hain toh paanch (5) levels activate karna hoga. Unnlogon ne issliye 5 passwords create kiya. Aur self destroy ke liye 1 password. Eventually they decided to give five passwords to five different people to avoid any misuse of the level active kiye bina dusre level koyi nahi active kar sakta. So yeh password share kiya gaya Oberoi, Mehta, Khanna, Singh, aur Adhikari ko . Aur bomb ki self destroy ki password diya gaya Malhotra ko. Jab bomb ke bare mein Sultan ko pata chala toh usne badi salaki se woh bomb chura liya. Aur issi dauran Oberoi aur Malhotra mare gaye. Sultan ko bomb toh milgaya lekin usko password wali baat pata nahi tha. 1st level password hain commissioner ke paas, Marne se pehle Oberoi uncle ne apni password,jo 2nd level ki hain, apne wife ko de diya. Mrs. Oberoi ne woh password baadmein Tanvi ko de diya. Mr. Adhikari ko mila 3rd level ki password. Jo ab mere paas secured hain. 4th level password hain Mehta ke paas. Mr. Sandeep Khanna ko diya gaya tha 5th level password. Jo ab Kavin ke saath hain. Mr and Mrs. Malhotra ke paas the bomb destroy karne ki password. Jo ab Purvi ke paas safe hain. Toh ab jab teen logon ki kidnap ho gayi hain, next target hain Kavin aur main. Issiliye now i want full fledged security for Kavin. Hum kissi bhi tarah se Sultan ko successful hone nahi de sakte" **Abhimanyu** ended. Everyone looked at **Kavin**.

"Par mere paas koyi password nahi hain" **Kavin** said in a baffled tone.

"Hain. Lekin kaha, yeh aapko dhundna hain Sir" **Purvi** replied.

"aur Kavin aapne bataya tha naa aapko thikse kuch yaad nahi, woh issliye kyunki, aapko security reasons ki wajahse 9 saal mein hi boarding bhej diya tha Mr. Khanna ne."

"Mr. Adhikari, hum Kavin ke security ka pura khayal rakhenge. Ab bas kissi tarahse yeh Sultan haath lag jaaye." **Daya** gritted his teeth in anger. His heart wanted to slap Sultan so hard for killing all those important yet innocent people.

"agar commissioner ki kidnapping ki suraag haath lagna gaye toh hum aage badh sakte hain." **Ishita** replied.

The meeting came to an end. Everyone moved out carrying different things in mind. In the bureau, **Daya** and **Abhijeet** said all the cops about their meeting.

* * *

 **2 days later:**

The cops were busy updating their files when the bureau phone rang. **Purvi** who was standing near **Shreya** went to pick up the call

"Hello."

"..."

"jee haan CID bureau se main Inspector Purvi bol rahi hoon. Aap kahase bol rahe hain?"

"..."

"whattttttt!?" **Purvi** sat down with a thud on her chair.

* * *

 **A/n** : done with this one! so reason behind why **Kavin** is in danger is revealed.. _This is the longest chapter of this story_ _till date_. Guys, I am ending this story soon, due the huge gap between number of views and reviews. What's the point of writing if readers don't bother to leave a single line? Sorry for this decision, but I am forced to do so..


	15. Birthday Time

**A/n** : Hello guys. Doing good? Back with the next part. This will be a kind of filler chapter and I think next one will be too. As the story will be ending next two ( _or three, max_ ) chapters, to fill up the void, this is much needed. And I am sure, you all will want to kill me after reading the last chapter. Now let's not talk about this. Let's go with the flow.

 **Thanking all these beautiful souls, who took little time out of their life to appreciate me and point out any loopholes** :

Waterflow Misty, _Jia_ , _Pihu_ , _kia_ , _Shilpa_ , _Riya_ , Candy126, _Purva_ , Meghana0106, _Payal, Aparna_ , Purvi's Niharika, _Sonam, Mandy_ , Sarru, _Guestcandy_ , mithi, Mahi Malhotra, _piya_ , PurpleAngel1, KriyaKuVinCID,anjali99, _guests_

* * *

This update is kind of celebrating birthday of **Gaurav Khanna** ( _my favourite onscreen cop_ _from CID_ ), **Hrishikesh Pandey** and **Dayanand Shetty**. Wishing three of them luck, success in the forthcoming days.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own the OC i will be including here. Copyright belongs to **mithi** , . Thanks _badi behen_ for letting me include your creation here.

 **Warning:** An OC will be there in the last part. Only for this chapter, so please bear for this chapter.

* * *

"Whattt?!" **Purvi** sat down with a thud, holding the receiver to her ear. "Aap... aap kaha ho? Hello...hello... hello"

"Purvi kya hua? Sab thik hain?" **Kavin** who sprang onto his feet and reached **Purvi** first, asked her holding her shoulder. **Purvi** looked at him blankly. By then, all of them reached her, including Acp.

"Kya hua Purvi?" **Daya** asked in a worried tone seeing her condition.

"Sir.. woh.. Comm... Commissioner Sir ka call tha sir. Pata nahi kahan hain. Lekin awaaz bohot dheemi...dheemi thi." **Purvi** said, sweat appearing on her forehead.

"Sir, main abhi number trace karta hu" **Mayur** said and without waiting for Acp's answer he ran to his desk "Sir Bandra ka signal dikha raha hain. Kisi jungle area ka location trace hua hain sir. Humein abhi chalna hoga." As soon as they heard **Mayur** saying that, all the cops sprang onto their feet and rushed to the SUV's.

Hopping into two SUV's, both the person behind the accelerator sped the SUVs off towards the area where the mobile signal was traced.

After a ride of some 25 minutes they reached a place and both the SUV's came into a screeching halt seeing a person lying near the road in a bad condition. Bloods all over his body, clothes were covered with blood and mud. The person in the clothes were lying unconscious on the ground.

"Commissioner Sir!" **Abhijeet** exclaimed as all of them reached the man. "uthao inhe. Hospital le jaana hoga.. bohot buri tarah se pita hain inhe."

As they were about to pick commissioner, everyone heard a gunfire coming from the other side of the jungle. Cops hid themselves behind the trees and started counter firing.

"Pankajjj watch out" **Purvi** screamed as she saw a man pointing a laser to **Pankaj** 's forehead. Without giving a second thought **Purvi** jumped on **Pankaj** to save him and the bullet hit the tree behind which Pankaj was hiding.

"Thank you Purvi" **Pankaj** said getting up from the ground and extending a hand to **Purvi** to get up.

"Its okay Pankaj. Be careful" **Purvi** replied getting up.

10 minutes later all the goons were on the ground, either dead or severely injured

 **Daya** and **Pankaj** lifted commissioner up and rushed towards one SUV.

While Acp ordered **Abhijeet** and **Mayur** to take one goon and interrogate.

"Purvi, City Hospital ko phone karo aur ek OT ready rakhne ko bolo" **Dushyant** ordered as he ignited the car. **Purvi** immediately followed his order. The cars went towards city hospital, breaking all the traffic rules.

Crossing the distance of 30 minutes in just 17 minutes, the cops rushed to bring the stretcher out. Two ward boys came out. Putting commissioner on the stretcher, Doctor ordered them to take him in to operation theatre to treat his wounds.

"Kavin, Sachin, yahan 24 ghante security ka arrangement karo. Commissioner saab par firse hamla hone ka 100% chances hain" Both of them agreed to keep an eye on commissioner.

"Daya, Abhijeet ko phone karo aur pucho uss gunde ne kuch bataya kya."

"Nahi Sir maine pucha tha, usne ab tak apna muh nahi khola." **Daya** said in disappointment.

"Koyi baat nahi, hum baat karte hain usse. Chalo. Aur jab tak operation ho nahi jaata, tab tak Dushyant, Kavin aur Sachin yahin rehna. Hum log Bureau chalke dekhte hain kya pata chalta hain."

 **Daya** and **Abhijeet** were in the interrogation room when **Kavin** and **Dushyant** came back from the hospital.

"sir, commissioner sir ab thik hain, ek goli lagi thi pair mein, woh nikal diya. Internal injuries nahi the, doctor ne kaha hain chinta karne ki koyi baat nahi hain. Aur hosh aate hi Sachin humein call karega. " **Dushyant** said. Acp nodded his head.

"Sir " Daya called after coming out of the interrogation room. "yeh toh kuch batane ko tayyar hi nahi hain, ab kya kare?"

"Achha?" **Acp** said rubbing his chin with his thumb. "kab tak chup rahega Daya? Ek naa ek din toh muh kholna hi padega. Jab tak kuch nahi batayega tab tak toh yahin rehna hain isse."

Just then Acp's phone rang with an incoming call from **Sachin** who informed that commissioner was coming into consciousness. Acp and Abhijeet rushed to the hospital.

"Purvi, Ishita tumlog kyun nahi gaye?" **Dushyant** asked, baffled. As he knew how close they were to commissioner and now when they didn't go to meet him everyone were surprised.

"Hum baad mein mil lenge Sir." **Ishita** replied and **Purvi** nodded.

"Ishita zara bahar aana mujhe tujhse baat karni hain" **Purvi** said to **Ishita** going towards the cafeteria. Ishita followed her. They sat in the cafe and ordered coffee.

"Kya hua Purvi ? tu tensed lag rahi hain?" **Ishita** said placing a hand over Purvi's.

"Ishi. Tune woh dekha? Tu bhi wahin soch rahi hain jo main soch rahi hu?"

"Haan Purvi, main bhi wahin soch rahi hu. Chief ko batana hoga. We can't take risk. Aur saath mein Kavin Sir ka security bhi jyada tight karni hogi."

"Ishi, I am tensed yaar. Main soch rahi hu humein ek plan banana chahiye. I mean..." **Purvi** stopped halfway as the waiter came to give their coffee.

"Purvi ek kaam karte hain, humein sabse pehle toh Kavin sir ke ghar mein camera fit karna hoga."

"Are you mad Ishi?" **Purvi** gruffed "Woh ek CID officer hain. Unhe pata chal jayega."

"Lekin aur koyi raasta bhi toh nahi hain. Kavin Sir kissi aur ke ghar shift nahi hote aur unpe nazar rakhne ke liye hum kissi ko appoint nahi kar sakte. Tere paas aur kuch idea hain toh bata" **Ishita** said, throwing herself back on the chair. She knew **Purvi** has no other option.

"Ishi, humein apna doubt confirm karne ke liye sabse pehle andhere mein ek teer chalana hoga. Let's see hum kitna sach hain." **Purvi** said looking something on her mobile.

"and i am cent percent sure, humara doubt sahi hain."

* * *

"Hello beautiful ladies, can we join for a coffee?" both heard a familiar voice and looked up and saw **Kavin** and **Dushyant** standing there, smiling at them.

"yeah sure, why not!" **Purvi** smiled and waved the waiter to take the order. Both the boys sat down.

"Kya hua? Tum dono tensed dikh rahe ho" **Dushyant** asked looking at both of them.

"Nahi toh. Hum thik hain" **Purvi** successfully flashed a fake smile in which **Ishita** too joined. The coffee arrived and they enjoyed their coffee

"Purvi, kya tum terrace pe aa sakti ho, 5 minutes ke liye?" **Kavin** asked **Purvi** as they were getting out of the cafeteria. **Purvi** looked at him and unable to deny his pleading looks she agreed to join him on the terrace.

* * *

"Kya hua Kavin? Sab thik hain?" **Purvi** reached the terrace and saw him standing, leaning onto the wall.

"Hmm. Tum kyun tensed ho Purvi? Please tell me. Mujhe tumhare liye tension ho raha." **Kavin** held her by waist with his one hand while other was cupping her face.

 **Purvi** placed her one hand over his which was on her face "Main bilkul thik hu. Aap tension mat lo. Aapko kuch yaad aaya? Woh password ke bare mein? Woh bohot important hain. Agar galat haathon mein lag gaya toh..." **Purvi** 's voice trailed off thinking of the consequences.

"hey hey.. its okay.. hum woh dhund nikalenge. Mujhe toh pakka pata nahi lekin mere ghar mein aisi kuch jaghe hain, jo mujhe humesha se hi kuch ajeeb lagta hain. Office ke baad hum jaake dhundenge. Okay?" **Kavin** looked at her hopeful look. Hoping she would be little bit relaxed.

 **Purvi** just nodded and hugged him "hope humein woh jaldi mil jayega. Warna aapki chinta mujhe humesha laga rahega."

 **Kavin** just tighetened his embrace, making her feel okay, assuring her he would be all fine.

"waise kal kisika bday hain kya?" **Purvi** asked to lighten the situation. She looked up at him.

"Achha ? kiska?"

"Pata nahi. Aapko bhi nahi pata? Waise bday boy ko kya gift chahiye?" **Purvi** placed her hand around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His hot breaths touched her forehead and nose tip. **Purvi** shivered under his touch. She understood she have no way out soon as she felt his hands around her waist tightening the embrace.

"Tum already ho naa mere paas. Aur kya chahiye mujhe?" **Kavin** replied huskily putting a bang of her hair behind her ear.

"Fir bhi kuch toh chahiye hoga.. aap batao aapko kya pasand hain. Main le ke aaungi" **Purvi** asked with gusto.

"Soch lo. Jo maangunga woh de nahi paogi toh?"

"Aap batake toh mere bas mein hoga toh zaroor laake dungi" **Purvi** ruffled **Kavin** 's hair. He smiled his all time killer smile

"Subah uthke hi mujhe tumhe dekhna hain. Tumhare haath ki chai peeni hain. Subah uthte hi tumhara good morning wish sunna hain mujhe. Bolo, de paogi?" **Kavin** started making patterns on her back. "aur agar de nahi paayi toh kya hoga baadmein bataunga." **Kavin** kissed her cheeks and hair.

"Ab andar chale. Bday kal hain toh kal hi dekhenge kya hota hain" **Purvi** went on her tippy toes to match his level and pecked on his lips.

"PDA haan? Not bad.." **Kavin** teased her. Red colour crept on **Purvi** 's cheeks. Ruining their moments, **Pankaj** came up to the terrace informing that Acp has been looking for them.

Rest of the day went discussing about the statement given by the commissioner. According to the statement, commissioner was made unconscious in the secret passage of the hotel and when he opened his eyes he found himself in a godown with some goons. He was kept there for two days. And the third day when he was taken to some other place he managed to fool the goons and somehow escaped from there.

* * *

"Are you serious?" **Vaibhav** asked. **Purvi, Ishita, Mayur** and **Vaibhav** was now sitting in a secret place with their chief **Abhimanyu** , discussing about commissioner. **Ishita** and **Purvi** put forward their doubt which surprised the boys.

"of course. Aur iske liye humein ek chance lena hoga. Jaldi hi." **Ishita** replied to **Vaibhav** 's question.

"Lekin usmein Kavin sir ke jaan ko khatra hain." **Mayur** said in a tensed tone.

"Guys, yeh baad mein dekha jaayega. Pehle humein yeh dekhna hoga hum jo soch rahe hain woh sach hain yaa nahi" **Abhimanyu** interrupted, "Ab ghar jao. We will discuss about it tomorrow"

Getting Abhimanyu's order all of them left.

* * *

 **Purvi's room:**

 **2345 hours:**

 **Purvi** was on phone with **Kavin** , talking on random things from investigation to clues for the recent case to dreams to their life. Yeah; their life! It's been sometime that they have started dreaming of spending the rest of the life together.

" **Happy Birthday Handsome** " **Purvi** wished **Kavin** as soon as clock struck 12.

"Thank you so much love and I want a gift right now and here" **Kavin** demanded taking the advantage of being the birthday boy.

"Seriously? Aur woh birthday gift kya hain?" **Purvi** asked, amused hearing the childish demand from him.

"Sing for me!" Asked **Kavin.**

"Sure" **Purvi** jumped off her bed and brought the guitar. Leaning onto the back rest she started strumming softly.

 **Purvi** hummed and then started her song

 **Song :** _Mann Mera_ from _Table No. 21_

 _Saari raat aahein bharta_

 _Pal pal yaadon mein marta_

 _Mane naa meri mann mera_

 _Thode thode hosh_

 _Madhoshi si hain_

 _Neend behoshi si hain_

 _Jaane kuch bhi naa mann mera_

 _Kabhi mera tha par ab_

 _Begana hain yeh_

 _Dewaana dewaana samjhe naa_

 _Ho..._

 _Kabhi chup chup rahe_

 _Kabhi gaaya yeh kare_

 _Bin pooche teri taarife_

 _Sunaya yeh kare_

 _Hain koi haqeeqat tu_

 _Yaa koi fasana hain_

 _Kuch jaane agar toh itna_

 _Ki yeh tera dewaana hain_

 _Re mann mera_

 _Maane naa mann_ mera

She sung in perfect synchronisation and emotions. Giving a hint of her feelings.

Although the original song was a male version, she gave a perfect female version. It was as if the song was made for her to sing for him. **Kavin** closed his eyes in contentment. He arrived in paradise hearing her feeling as if every single word was directed toward him, every word describing her love toward him. He felt in love with her more than before.

Every moment passed, was an addition to his love for her.

"You here?" **Purvi** asked getting no answer from **Kavin** , after ending the song. But what only she could hear was his even breaths. **Purvi** imagined him sleeping, putting his cell carelessly near his pillow. She stopped her hand to cut the call as a thought crept her head and she smiled. She plugged her headphone and started completing some files hearing him breathing.

"Purvi" She heard **Kavin** mumbling her name in sleep.

"He is dreaming about me!" **Purvi** thought and blushed. Closing the laptop, she was just about to sleep when she heard a knock on her door and **Shreya** calling her. **Purvi** disconnected the call that was with Kavin and opened the door.

"Shru! Kya hua?" **Purvi** asked, befuddled,

"Yeh toh mujhe puchna chahiye. Tujhe kya hua? Gaana kyun gaa rahi thi aadhi raat ko?" **Shreya** asked, hands crossed on her chest.

"Kuch nahi. aise hi" **Purvi** tried fooling Shreya, but that went waste.

"Purvi? Really? Tujhe sach mein lagta hain I will believe that?"

"Sorry.., woh Kavin ke liye tha" **Purvi** gave up knowing that the more she would lie more she would have to face Shreya's teasing later.

"Kavin?" **Shreya** 's chin touched the floor in amazement. "yeh sab kab hua?"

Purvi told her everything. Shreya was happy for her.

"Waise Daya aur Sachin sir ka birthday bhi hain aaj.. humein kuch plan karna chahiye. Nahi?" **Shreya** said.

"Case se fursat milega toh kar lenge. Ab so jaate hain" **Purvi** said, yawning.

* * *

 **Next morning:**

"Good morning Birthday boy" **Kavin** smiled in sleep hearing a whisper. That melodious voice once again took him into the dreamland.

"Kavin utho! Its 6 a.m" **Kavin** felt someone jerking him.

He lazily opened his eyes and the scene he saw took him into awe-land.

"Purvi! Main din mein bhi sapne dekhne laga?" **Kavin** smacked his head.

"Birthday boy, yeh aapka dream nahi hain. I am here. Now get up. Chai thandi ho jaayegi." **Purvi** said, pulling him out of the bed. He was too shocked to say anything. He went to the washroom like a hypnotised person.

Taking a shower he came out and saw Purvi sitting on the couch and reading a book from his collection.

"Tum itni subah yaha kya kar rahi ho?" **Kavin** asked ruffling his hair with the towel. Purvi looked up hearing his voice. And his look took her breath away. Track pant, well fitted white tee that was hugging his perfectly sculpted body, and messy hair was giving him a greek god look. _After all he was, what people call,_ _ **Eros**_ _!_

 **Purvi** went near him and snaked her hand around his neck. She pecked his lips "Happy Birthday aur yeh hain aapka Birthday gift jo apne kal maanga tha" **Purvi** said looking into his eyes.

 **Kavin** smirked and instantly grabbed her waist "toh tumne apna birthday gift de diya?"

"Umm-hmm.. ab chaliye chai peete hain. I made it for you." **Purvi** took him to the couch and they had their morning tea together.

* * *

Everyone reached bureau by 9a.m.

"Sir, humne aisi jagah dhundne ki koshish ki hain jaisa commissioner sir ne kaha tha." **Abhijeet** said to **Acp,** who was ordered to find any place matching the ones as described by commissioner in his statement "lekin sir aisi ek bhi jagah nahi mili." Acp looked tensed hearing that.

"Haan Sir. " **Daya** said agreeing to **Abhijeet**. "Ajeeb baat hain sir. Humein Commissioner sir jaisi haalat mein mila tha, usse dekhke ko toh lagta hain unhe bohot maara gaya hain. Aisi ek bhi jagah nahi mili jaha khoon ke koyi traces ho."

"Aur ek baat Sir" **Dushyant** added "Woh log gunde hain. Commissioner sir ki gun cheen liya lekin mobile nahi cheena?"

"Haan Dushyant. Ho sakta woh gunde experienced naa ho.. I mean ho sakta usse yeh baat dhyaan hi nahi diya ho!" said **Sachin.**

"Sir" before anyone could say anything, **Mayur** 's voice grabbed their attention

"Haan Mayur" **Acp** asked him to continue

"Sir, maine commissioner sir ke phone pe ek bug lagaya tha. unke phone pe ek call aaya tha thodi der pehle, ussi jagah se jahan humei commissioner mila tha. ajeeb baat hain sir. Uss jagah pe aisi koyi dukan yaa ghar nahi hain, fir uss jagah se phone."

"Ho sakta hain unka koyi pehchan wala ho, jo uss jagah se guzar raha tha aur haal chaal puchne ke liye phone kiya ho" **Freddy** said.

"Private number se" **Mayur** said.

"Kya?" **Pankaj** and **Freddy** asked in unison, not understanding what **Mayur** said.

"unko woh phone private number se aaya tha sir" this line made everyone's eyes grow wider.

"How is this possible?" **Shreya** asked

"Wahin toh. Kuch toh gadbad hain Sir." **Daya** replied "Lekin kya yeh pata lagana hoga."

"Hospital mein kaun hain commissioner ke paas?" **Abhijeet** asked no one specific.

"Vineet, Nikhil aur Karan" replied **Kavin.**

"Kavin tumhe kuch pata chala tumhare paas jo password hain uske bare mein?" **Acp** asked all of a sudden which startled **Kavin**

"Nahi... nahi mila abtak Sir" **Kavin** sadly replied.

"Koyi baat nahi. " **Acp** said and ordered them to complete their file work, if no case get reported.

A case get reported after lunch. It was given by the local police who got a tip from an unknown person of drugs delivery taking place in city outskirts.

It was open and shut case, still took their whole evening, from nabbing the dealers to making them confess the crime and finally giving it an end. They reached bureau and decide to have some beverages first before continuing their file work. All the cops went to cafeteria only to be left baffled by the darkness.

"Aaj itna andhera kyun hain?" **Sachin** asked

"Rajesh...Rajesh" **Daya** called out for one of the waiter. But no reply came.

"Happy Birthday" As they were go back, **Daya,** **Kavin** and **Sachin** heard many voices screaming that.

They spun around on their heels and found the entire team with a new member standing there flashing their smiles. They were elated, would be an understatement, seeing the love and surprises. Whole cafeteria was decorated with balloons and aroma candles giving it a heavenly look.

" _Angel_!" **Sachin** called out the new gorgeous girl who was standing with a beautiful smile, in a red gown with silver hemline.

"Happy Birthday love" She came forward and kissed his cheeks.

"Kaisa laga surprise?" She asked looking at three of them. Although the bright smiles on their face was already telling how happy they were.

"It's amazing!" **Daya** replied smiling big. "Kiska idea tha?"

"Purvi, Shreya aur mera " **Angel** replied proudly.

"Purvi ko tum kaha mili?" **Sachin** asked side hugging **Angel**

"This is girls' secret. Ab chalo cake kaato" **Angel** held **Sachin** 's arm and dragged him toward the large table at the mid and **Daya** and **Kavin** followed them laughing at **Angel** 's antics.

"Happy Birthday boys" the forensics experts entered the scene wishing the boys.

A big, yummy looking Red Velvet cake was there at the centre of the table, with

 _ **Happy Birthday**_

 _ **Daya, Sachin & Kavin **_

written on it.

"This... This is amazing!" **Kavin** said, smiling.

"Yeh cake Purvi ne banayi hain" **Shreya** announced making all the cops surprised, "Ab cake kaatiye"

"haan Sir, mujhse wait nahi ho raha" Said **Pankaj** ( _no marks for_ : _guessing, girls_ :p ). Everyone chuckled at this and the three birthday boys had cut the cake, together. Feeding each other the whole team enjoyed the cake.

"Aaj ki dinner hum teeno ki tarafse" **Purvi** said as the cake _feeding_ ceremony was over.

"Party toh humein dena chahiye. Tumlog kyun party de rahe ho?" **Daya** asked.

"Nahi sir. Aaj dinner humari tarafse. Aaplogo ki party pending hain." **Purvi** smiled and replied. **Angel** and **Shreya** agreed with **Purvi**.

"Iski zaroorat nahi. Payment hum karenge" **Sachin** said. "Chalo, kahin dinner ke liye chalte hain."

"Humein pata tha aaplog aise hi kuch bologe, so humne cafeteria waalon se already dinner arrange karwa liya hain. So that aaplogo ki kaam pe koyi rukawat na ho" **Angel** said. "Ab thoda masti ho jaaye?"

"Kaisi masti?" **Shreya** asked narrowing her eyes.

"Umm. How about a dance Miss Chedda?" **Angel** asked in dramatic tone. All of them laughed at her antics.

"humare bureau pe music system nahi hote would be Mrs. Singhania" **Shreya** replied back in same way making Angel blushed at 'Mrs. Singhania'. Yeah **Sachin** and **Angel** would be getting married soon. **Angel** was one of the famous fashion designer of the city.

"Shreya, music system nahi hain lekin mobile to sabke paas hain na" **Pankaj** said.

"Haan main song play karta hu. For the bday boys. Apna apna partner choose kar lena. Yeh ek romantic song hain" **Vineet** said holding a water bottle like a mic.

"Humare yahan toh ek se ek joker bhade pade hain" **Acp** said moving his head in disappointment.

 **Vineet** played the song.

 **Sachin** and **Angel** went to dance and **Daya** and **Shreya** too.

 **Kavin** looked at **Purvi** who was smiling looking at both the couples. He went near her and asked "May I have a dance with you?" **Purvi** looked at him and then at others. All of them cheered for her to say yes. She nodded her head in a yes and placed her palm in his manly one's.

 **Song** : _Love Me Like You Do_ by **Ellie Goulding** (Fifty Shades of Grey)

( _I don't know why, but when I thought about this birthday celebration track and the dance, this is first song that came to my mind_ )

 _You're the light, you're the night_

 _You're the colour of my blood_

 _You're the cure, you're the pain_

 _You're the only thing I wanna touch_

 _Never knew that it could mean so much_

 _So much_

The boys held the girls by their waist, with one and their other hand held the girls right hand. While the girls put their one hand on the boys' shoulder and the boys led the dance back and forth.

 _You're the fear, I don't care_

' _cause I've never been so high_

 _Follow me to the dark_

 _Let me take past our satellites_

 _You can see the world you_

 _Brought to life, to life_

 _So,_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do(X2)_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 **Kavin** swirled **Purvi** under arm with the lyrics, with the perfect sync of the song.

 _Fading in, fading out_

 _On the edge of paradise_

 _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail_

 _I've got to find_

 _Only you can set my heart on fire,_

 _On fire_

 **Sachin** twirled **Angel** out and again brought her in, and dipped her head down, without breaking the eye contact.

 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

' _cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head's spinning around_

 _I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

 _(Like you do)_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 **Daya** lifted **Shreya** up from the ground holding her waist and twirled her around.

 _I'll let you set the pace_

' _cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head's spinning around_

 _I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_

 _(Like you do)_

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 **Kavin** held **Purvi** from back, her back touching his chest, his chin on her shoulder, they swayed with the perfect harmony, losing themselves in the moment.

The guys were so engrossed in their dance that they didn't realise when the song ended. They came out of their trance, hearing the loud applaud from their colleagues. They decided to have their dinner and then to go home as it was already late.

* * *

 **A/n** : okay guys!another long chapter, 4k+ words. How was it? Be honest please. I enjoyed writing it from the part where **Purvi** sings for **Kavin**. Wasn't that adorable? _Patting my back :p_

So guys this story is almost ending. I am thinking of keeping the next part with some light moments, as someone have complained me that this story is going too serious :p . Do you want some light moment guys? Let me know in the review please.

 **Upcoming update: Strange Desire** and **Murdered Delivered**


	16. Cute IshYant

**A/n** : Heyya sweeties! How are you all? Long time, eh?! Well i was stuck with some personal issues and now when they are over, let's get started with this story. First of all, as per my ' _custom'_ let me thank all these beautiful souls, who overwhelmed me with their lovely reviews.

Secret reader, **mithi** , Levisha, Aparna, **Waterflow misty** , Shree, **Meghana0106** , Guestcandy, **anjali99** , **Candy126** , Purva, Piya, Riya, Jia, Shilpa, Payal, Pihu, mandy, KIA, Sonam, **Purvi's Niharika** , **Mahi** **Malhotra** , mithu, Disha, **Sarru** , **DayaVineet's Girl** , **PurpleAngel1** , **KriyaKuVinCID** , arooj, esha and girlfromyournextroom and all the guests

Thank you for your overwhelming response dearies! I can never thank enough for everything. I love you all much more than the love you all are showering upon me through your reviews! Keep supporting :*

* * *

Disha: Sweetie, everyone's review make me happy but trust me, your review was something beyond awesome. Whenever i read your review, i smile big. Thanks for all the precious words dear. Keep showering those kind words (:

DayaVineet's Girl: Finally Loohi di, Finally you are here. You already know how much I love you, do I need to say more?

Girlfromyournextroom: :/ :/ :/ thapor khabi roh!

* * *

Dedicating this chapter to **Nia757** for poking me to post this tonight itself warna pata nahi kab update karti.

* * *

Celebrating Trio's birthday, everyone went back to their home. **Purvi** was going to her car when **Kavin** approached her.

"Purvi, mujhe kuch kehna tha" he was hesitant.

"Haan Kavin Sir boliye na. Aur aap itna darr kyun rahe ho?" **Purvi** turned to him **Kavin** mustered some courage up, went near her and held her hand in his palms. She caressed his upper palm. _Although_ _they were in a relationship,_ _ **Kavin**_ _was still scared of her strict behaviour, he respects her._

"Kya tum mere saath beach chaloge.?" He asked so innocently, **Purvi** couldn't deny. She smiled and assented "Sure! "

Both hopped into **Kavin's** car and he zoomed off towards the beach. **Mayur** who came out just then, saw this and felt a tinge of sadness hovering upon his senses. **Vaibhav** saw him looking towards the retreating form of the **Kavin's** car. He took his steps towards **Mayur** and placed his hand on **Mayur's** shoulder. **Mayur** spun around to look at the person whose hand was on his shoulder.

"Kya hua? Kya dekh raha hain?" **Vaibhav** asked, trying to be normal.

"Kuch bhi toh nahi. Tera kaam ho gaya? Abhimanyu ke paas chale?" **Mayur** too tried to sound as normal as possible. He looked away, hiding his pain that could be easily read on his eyes. **Mayur** moved to the driver seat of his car after asking **Vaibhav** to take his seat. **Vaibhav** sighed and got inside the car.

"Tujhe lagta hain Pari humse kuch chupa rahi hain?" **Mayur** asked **Vaibhav** breaking the silence inside the car, en route to their secret hide out to meet **Abhimanyu**.

"Kyun?" counter-questioned **Vaibhav**

"Aaj woh Kavin Sir ke saath dance kar rahi thi, aur ab woh Kavin sir ke ssath kahin jaa rahi thi." **Mayur** replied with a little bit broken voice. The forensic expert looked at his friend who desperately was trying to hide his pain and fear of losing his ' _love'_

"Mayur, tu agar sachmein itna pyaar karta toh usse bata kyun nahi deta? Ho sakta jo hum assume kar rahe hain woh sach naa ho. I mean humein pata hain naa woh Kavin sir ko protect kar rahe hain. Shayad Pari case ke bare mein baat karne ke liye..." **Vaibhav** trailed off his statement seeing no response from **Mayur**.

 **Kavin** and **Purvi** reached beach and he took her to the end where crowd was little less. They both sat on the sand leaning against a big rock **Kavin** held **Purvi** , side hugging her while she lazily put her head on his shoulder.

"Purvi, thik ho tum?" **Kavin** caressed her hair, placing a kiss on her forehead

She smiled against his shoulder, seeing his concern "Hmm. Bas thodasa tired hu. Aap bolo kyun laaye mujhe yahan?" She snuggled more on to his chest feeling his heartbeat. _The music she loved the most, his heartbeat._

She brought out his rudraksha he always wore, under his tee and started fiddling it.

"Purvi, kya hum kal se woh password ko dhundna shuru karein?" asked **Kavin** looking at the heavenly form of his ladylove who was fidgeting with his lucky charm. Had it been any one else touching his charm, **Kavin** would have killed them, but then again, **Purvi** was an exception after all!

 **Purvi** nodded her head "Haan, humein jaldi se dhundna chahiye. Waise aapko pata hain... -the heck" she gasped unable to believe what just happened in front of her eyes. She looked at **Kavin** who was bewildered too.

 **Kavin'** s lucky charm wasn't just a charm! While **Purvi** was fidgeting with it, she placed her thumb on the tip of it and it opened up showing them a micro chip, hidden inside it safely.

"Freaking hell, what is this?" **Kavin** asked to no-one-specific. "Yeh yahan aaya kahase?" He held the rudraksha carefully while **Purvi** helped him in opening the lock. Slowly yet carefully, they brought the charm out of the chain. He handed the charm to **Purvi**. She tried to bring the microchip out but failed.

"Aapke car mein tweezer hain kya?" She asked **Kavin** who was still in daze.

"Haan hain. Main laa du?"

"Nahi hum car chalte hain. Waise bhi its not safe here." Both instantly jumped on their feet and rushed to the car. Making themselves comfortable in the front seats, he forwarded her a tweezer. **Purvi** carefully picked the microchip out of the charm and placed it on his palm.

"Acp Sir ko bataye?" asked **Kavin** , confused. She thought for a while and replied "Haan. Aap Acp sir ko batayiye, main Abhimanyu ko inform karti hu. And we are leaving for Abhimanyu's now." **Kavin** agreed to her and dialled Acp's number whilst **Purvi** informed **Abhimanyu**.

Talking with both the chief, **Kavin** drove off to **Abhimanyu's** place as asked by **Purvi**.

"Abhi..." **Purvi** called out, barging in the house, panting heavily. **Abhimanyu** who was sitting with **Ishita** , **Mayur** and **Vaibhav** , looked up at her.

"Purvi... Kavin. Baitho tum dono" **Abhimanyu** showed them the couch and **Acp** entered too at the same moment.

"Ab bolo, exactly kya hua tha." **Acp** ordered looking at both **Kavin** and **Purvi**. They told the incident (excluding the snuggling part of course!).

"Mayur, can you extract the information?" **Vaibhav** asked him.

 **Mayur** took the microchip and connected with a chip reader device. Connecting the cable with his device he started some programming. After some good minutes they saw a code saved in the chip.

"Yeh password hain naa?" **Purvi** asked, curious.

"Haan. " answered **Abhimanyu** briefly, "Isse ab safe rakhna padega" He said handing over **Kavin** the microchip. **Kavin** took the chip and again placed it inside the charm.

"Main Dcp ko bata deta hu" Acp said, slipping his phone out of his pocket but stopped as **Abhimanyu** asked him not to inform anyone so soon.

"Sir, aapko toh pata hi hain Kavin Sir ki life waise hi khatre mein hain. Iss baat ko hum jitna secret rakhenge utna achha hoga " Acp assented to **Ishita's** , understanding the serious situation.

"Kavin Sir" **Purvi** called after making a plan in her mind "Aap iss microchip ko ek mehfooz jagah mein rakh dijiye." **Abhimanyu** ordered **Purvi** to help **Kavin** in keeping it safe to which she agreed instantly.

"Abhi, next target tum ho" **Purvi** gnawed, looking at him, quite tensed "Stay safe."

Saying, Purvi and Kavin left.

* * *

 **Next day:**

The cops were working on their files, when commissioner entered. Everyone greeted him.

"Good morning Sir!" **Acp** wished coming out of the cabin while **Daya** brought him a chair.

"Kuch leads mila aaplogon ko?" **Commissioner** asked, trying to hide his curiosity.

"Haan sir. Kal humein Kavin ke paas jo level 5 ka password tha woh chip mil gaya." **Abhijeet** replied and **Commissioner's** eyes lit up with strange kind of happiness hearing the pristine piece of information. In a jiffy, he hid his happiness with a serious look but not before **Purvi** and **Mayur** witnessing it. Both looked at each other and Purvi gave Mayur a 'see-I-told-you' look. Mayur jerked his head in amazement.

"Aur kuch?" he asked but **Acp** nodded his head in negative. Commissioner left the bureau.

"Abhijeet" **Salunkhe** entered the scene, looking angry, or maybe surprised or may be both "Yeh kya kiya? Commissioner ko sab bata diya, humein bataye bina?"

"Sir, yeh toh andhere mein ek teer choda hain." **Purvi** replied, before Abhijeet could answer "Dekhte hain nishaane pe lagta hain yaa nahi" **Daya** smirked patting Purvi's head with brotherly love. She let out a little smile at him.

"Did we miss something?" **Tarika** narrowed her eyes, looking at all of them. Her eyes lingered on Abhijeet as he gave her a puppy-look she can't resist.

"Thodi der intezaar kar Salunkhe" **Acp** replied in his usual playful tone.

"Haan Sir, live action dekh lijiyega" **Salunkhe** glared-to-death at **Abhijeet's** comment.

 **Pankaj** and **Daya** constrained a laugh seeing **Abhijeet's** face and Salunkhe's death glare.

Talking about some new found leads, **Salunkhe** went back to lab with **Tarika** and **Vaibhav** and Acp ordered the other officers to get back to work.

It was almost 5 in the evening when the bureau door flung open and an angry **Abhimanyu** barged in, banging the door close behind him in a fit of fury. The sudden large banging sound scared the hell out of almost everyone. Going directly to Purvi's desk he held her by arms and jerked her out of her place.

"What the flipping hell is this Abhi?" **Purvi** bellowed. "Leave me Abhi, you're hurting me"

All the cops, open mouth, looked at them. **Kavin** fingers curled up in a ball, his knuckles whitened, seeing the way **Abhimanyu** held **Purvi**.

"What the hell you think you are doing Agent 9870? Why can't you just put inside your head that you are on a mission? You are on a BLOODY MISSION. Do you get that?" **Abhimanyu** lashed out in anger, while **Purvi** looked at him, clueless what he was talking about.

"Abhi, it's-its okay Abh" **Mayur** said moving towards but stopped on his track, dead, receiving a soul piercing glare from the IIS chief, who was looking no less than a bomb that could burst at any moment.

"Stay. Out. Of. It " **Abhimanyu** said one word at a time, gritting his teeth before glaring **Purvi**.

"Care to explain Agent?" raising an eyebrow, he asked yet again. **Purvi** gulped her anger down before making up an answer.

"Abhi yeh sab maine Tanvi ko bachane ke liye kiya." **Purvi** looked straight into his eyes.

"Tanvi ko bachane tumne Kavin ko khatre mein daal diya? This is disgusting Agent. Tumne humari ek suspect ko level 5 password ki bare mein bol diya?" **Abhimanyu** held **Purvi's** arm as tightly as he could.

"Haan bola maine. Tanvi bhabi hain meri. I can do anything to save her" She screamed on top of her lungs, tears streaming down her eyes.

" **Toh meri bhi wife hain** **woh**!" **Abhimanyu** screamed back forgetting about his surroundings. **Ishita** went ahead, trying to handle the situation that was much more tensed and many more baffled faces hanging around.

"Abhimanyu calm down please" **Ishita** held a broken **Abhimanyu** and helped him to sit on the chair whilst **Kavin** engulfed **Purvi** into a hug. Her tears wet his white tee he was wearing under his brown leather jacket. He caressed her hair trying to calm her.

 _Beep...Beep...Beep_

 **Mayur's** laptop started beeping breaking the silence of the room. He rushed towards his desk and started tapping his finger tips on his desk, holding his breath.

"Teer nishane pe lag gaya Sir" **Mayur** shouted in joy as he saw some movement in **Kavin's** house. They planted some cameras in **Kavin's** house, quite sure that someone was definitely betraying them.

All other cops rushed to him. He connected the projector with his laptop. They saw 7-8 people barging inside **Kavin's** house. They started rummaging through every corner of his house, throwing the things on floor, turning the couches topsy-turvy.

"Humare paas kitna time hain?" **Abhijeet** asked bringing out his gun, as they were already expecting it.

"humare plan ke mutabik Kavin sir ke ghar ko puri tarah se check karne mein unnlogo ko 80 minutes lagenge." **Ishita** replied, her breath stuck in her throat.

"yahan se Kavin ke ghar pohuchne mein humein lagega 55 minutes" **Daya** calculated

"Agar main road se gaye toh" Abhijeet said and everyone nodded.

 **Acp** looked at the screen and said "Hum chal rahe hain dusre raaste se. Sab jao. Apne safety ke liye bulletproof jackets pehen lo, load your guns. Kavin tum nahi jaoge. Tumahre saath yahan Dushyant aur Freddy rahega. Chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye tum teeno bureau se bahar nahi jaoge."

"Lekin Sir" **Kavin** interrupted but was cut by **Purvi** "Acp sir thik keh rahe hain. Aap yahan safe ho. Aur jab unnlogonko password nahi milega, woh log aapko attack karne ka pura koshish karega. We can't take risk." She sighed.

"Wait.. what do you mean by unnlogoko password nahi milega?" **Abhimanyu** narrowed his brows.

 **Kavin** smirked and brought his watch out of his wrist. He pressed the lug hole on either sides a lug and there they go! The case of the watch made a clicking sound. **Kavin** opened it steadily and there was small space between the case and the buckle. The microchip was placed, secured, in that small space.

"Yeh... yeh microchip yahan hain toh, tumhare ghar mein kya hain?" asked the IIS chief.

"Kuch nahi hain. Yeh idea Purvi ka tha to trap them." **Kavin** replied.

"Baatein baad mein karna, pehle humein unnlogon ko pakadna hain. Chalo!" **Acp** ordered, sounding little irritated. The cops who were heading for Kavin's house moved to the arms and ammunition room to get themselves loaded. Within 10 minutes, they were all set for the mission.

* * *

 **Purvi** was in the corridor when a hand tugged her and pulled her aside. She instantly knew who it was "Kavin sir, kya kar rahe hain aap?" **Purvi** looked around, hoping no one was around.

"Mujhe bohot darr lag raha hain Purvi. Main kyun nahi aa sakta? Mera ghar hain naa woh? Please Acp Sir se bolo na ki mujhe bhi aane de" **Kavin** cupped her face in his huge hands.

She held his hand and replied "Kavin, hum jo kar rahe hain soch samajhke kar rahe hain. Please trust us. Trust me? Please."

Unable to deny, he just nodded his head, assenting to her. She smiled and took his lips for a quick soft kiss.

* * *

 **Ishita** , after loading her service gun, was tying her bullet proof jacket when she felt a hand helping her. She, without turning, mumbled a thanks. She was taken aback when the owner of the hand held her arms and turned her around.

"Sir aap yahan?" **Ishita** whispered seeing a worried **Dushyant**.

"Woh mujhe tumse kuch kehna tha." **Dushyant** averted his gaze to her palm and said "Actually I know it's not the right place and right moment to say, lekin mujhe yeh kehna tha ki ILoveYou."

 **Ishita** gasped, she heard what he said but couldn't believe her ears. She gave him a questioning gaze and he took a deep breath " **I Love You Ishita Khatri**. Kya tum **Ishita** **Dushyant Hemraj** banna pasand karoge?"

 **Ishita** felt all those butterflies in her stomach and a blush crept on her face. she felt her cheeks getting hotter.

"Haan" **Ishita** whispered with a cracked voice and nodding her head as tears brimmed on her beautiful chocolate brown orbs. **Dushyant** smiled, flashing his dimples on stubble cheeks. His hands crawled around her waist jerking her closer and her hands around reflexively around his neck and she closed her eyes in anticipation. She felt a soft, cold touch on her lips and hot breaths fanning her nose tip. It might sound cliché but she felt fireworks inside her stomach doing their works, music all around and the wild strawberry scent of his bodyspray made her knees jelly. They pulled off their kiss and smiled at each other.

"Ishita, its about time" **Divya** came announcing their time to leave for tackling their new found leads. **Ishita** nodded and replied she would be there in a minute.

"Take care princess" **Dushyant** said kissing her crown and she flashed her perfectly curved lips. She grabbed her gun and putting it inside her holster, she tip toed to reach his cheeks and pecked him before leaving.

Driving through a less used road, the team reached Kavin's house in 27 minutes. The cops hopped down from their cars at a walk of a minute distance, Acp once again discussed the plan with them.

As per plan, some of them entered the house while others covered it from outside. They killed the goons that came in their way and followed Mayur's direction who was monitoring the cameras, to Commissioner,

"Commissioner Sir" **Abhijeet** called out as they reached him, in a playful tone.

"Tum? Tumlog yahan kya kar rahe ho?" he was startled seeing all them, armed.

"Yeh baat toh humein puchna chahiye." **Abhimanyu** replied

"Abhimanyu? Tum bhi?kya kar rahe ho? " **Acp** smirked looking at confused face.

"Humne toh andhere pe ek teer chodi thi commissioner" said **Purvi** , quite angry "Aur woh jaake nishane pe lag gayi."

While commissioner looked at them utterly confused, **Ishita** tried to clear it "Baat aisa hain, Kavin sir ke paas jo password tha uske bare mein humne aapko bataya. Kyun? Kyunki humein aap pe shaq tha. aur aaj jab aapne sir ke ghar pe aake woh password dhunde laga humara shaq yakeen mein badal gaya"

"Ab isse pehle ki mera haath aur aapka gaal dono connection mein aa jaaye aur aapki daato se piano bajne lage bataye aapne aisa kyun desh ke saath gaddari? Commissioner ho ke bhi?" **Daya** asked, dangerously close to his face.

"Kyunki yeh commissioner hain hi nahin Sir. issilye ki isne gaddari."

All turned to **Mayur** as he said that, confused and baffled.

* * *

 **A/n** : chalo done for the day! IshYant confession done :D. How was it?

Agar woh commissioner nahi hain toh kaun hain? Take the wild guess guys!

Ghost readers, well that's the name i am giving to silent readers, will you guys please open up now and leave a review? Only 2-3 chapters left now, do you still think that this story doesn't worth a review?

If you had ever liked a chapter of this story, please for the sake of that leave a review.


	17. That was not your fault

A/n:Early update this time :p dekhte hi rahoge? Taaliyaa nahi bajaoge? *drumroll* .Too much of drama done. Sending hugs and kisses to all these beautiful souls:

 **Nia757** , **anjali99** , arooj, **DayaVineet's** **Girl** , Shreya, koel, pooja,ghostreader, Candy126, **mithi** , Levisha, FireHawk01, **parise22** , Disha, **PurpleAngel1** , **Meghana0106** , Madhumanti, Srushti, Ahla Hansda, esha, guestcandy and all the guests

FireHawk01: Dearie, thank you for such a long comment (: glad to know that you liked the update. Hope to live upto your expectations with this one too.

Disha: aww Sweetie, you again didn't fail to make me happy. Thanks much for the appreciation (:

 **Parise22** : I am elated to get your 'chotu sa' review. You still need to make up for other chapters too Shru di. Warna Jhaansi ki pari rani, i , will turn into jhaansi ki rani in no time :p

* * *

"Kyunki yeh commissioner hain hi nahin Sir. issilye ki isne gaddari."

All turned to **Mayur** as he said that, confused and baffled.

"hein?" exclaim-questioned Abhijeet, looking back and forth between Commissioner(if that's what we can call him) and a confident **Mayur**.

A sudden smirk played on **Purvi** and **Ishita** 's lips.

"Haan Sir. yeh commissioner sir nahi hain." responded **Mayur** with a matter-of-factly tone. The person, with the face of Commissioner shuddered, as he anticipated the next move of the cops.

 **Purvi** , who was in a fury, controlled herself from breaking the face bones of the imposter and carried the fact on "Yeh baat toh Ishita aur mujhe pehle hi pata chal gaya tha jisdin hum gaye the isko bachane. Isne plastic surgery se Singh(commisiioner) uncle ka chehra toh le liya lekin badluck ek cheez choot gayi."

Now all the attention turned towards her, including the imposter "Commissioner Singh, sadly, has a naevus right behind his right ear, a light red naevus. Jo tumlogo se galti se choot gayi. Tsk kabhi shayad uspe dhyaan nahi diya lekin woh hi tumlogo ki drawback tha."

"Kya?" the imposter bawled and audible gasps could be heard from some cops as well.

Never in their dreams the thought they will have to face this day.

Never in their life they made a mistake of observing while recognising someone.

 **Daya** balled his fist in fury, gritted his teeth and looked at the imposter with the worst glare he could give "Ab bata, tu hain kaun." Holding him by his collar, **Daya** gave him a jerk.

"Hunh" He let out an animalistic growl, with a smirk playing on his lips "Lokesh. Kuch yaad aaya? Lokesh hu main. Wahin Lokesh jisko tumlogo ne jhoothi case mein jail bheja tha aajse 10 saal pehle."

"Kya?" **Abhijeet** said, which came almost like a question. A question that was on everyone's mind. "Lekin tu toh marr gaya tha na?5 saal pehle jab tere cell mein aag lagi thi?"

Again a smirk played on his lips, while **Ishita** tried hard to control her urge of breaking his teeth.

"Nahi mara tha main. Woh sab ek plan tha. sultan ka. Sultan ne churaya mujhe jail se. Nayi jivan diya usne mujhe. Pichle 2 saal se main commissioner ki har kadam pe nazar rakh raha hu. Uski chaal-dhaal sab. Aur dekha CID waale bhi dhokha kha gaya. haha " He laughed, and **Daya** placed his already balled fist on his cheek, surely breaking a bone or two and making him fall on the ground.

"CID ko dhokha dega tu haan?" **Daya** pulled him up from the ground and again balled his fist, to give another one.

"Daya, ruk jao' Acp ordered in a stern tone, with fire in his eyes. "Isse hosh mein rakho. Puch taach karni hain." **Daya** nodded his head slightly and handcuffed him before handing Lokesh to Freddy to take him to bureau.

"bol. Kahan hain woh jisne tumlogone kidnap kiya? bol" **Mayur** smacked Lokesh yet again, in interrogation room, trying to gather any minute information about the three person kidnapped by Sultan. Acp and Abhimanyu decided not to let Purvi and Ishita interrogate him, knowing they would go to any extent for the information and would not even think once before breaking any rule. And that was the last thing they wanted to happen.

Lokesh was sitting on a chair, hands tied to the either side, to the handles. **Mayur** sitting on his right side, leaning forward, towards him while **Dushyant** was sitting left to him.

He all but smirked trying to look up at **Mayur** and **Dushyant** 's angry face, blood dripping from different part of his face. His smirk itched **Dushyant** who grabbed his hair and pulling him dangerously near own face "Dekh Lokesh, zinda toh tu waise bhi nahi bachega. Agar yahanse bahar chala bhi gaya toh Sultan tujhe maar dega. Tere liye yahin thik rahega tu sab kuch ugal de. Kyunki agar humein kuch nahi bolega to Daya Sir aur Kavin andar aayenge puch taach karne. Aur Daya Sir ke haath ko to tu jaanta hi hain. Kismet se agar Daya sir ke haatho se bach bhi gaya toh Acp sir aur Abhimanyu Purvi aur Ishita ko andar bhejenge. Ab tune itna research kiya hain toh yeh bhi pata hoga Purvi kis had tak jaa sakti hain sachne uglwane ke liya. Tere liye yahin achha hoga tu humein hi sab kuch bata de. " and **Dushyant** left his hairs, making him to hang his head to side due to all the beating.

"Ab bol bhi de Lokesh" said **Mayur** peevishly "Kyun itna footage ke saath saath maar bhi kha raha hain?"

And **Lokesh** smirked yet again "Jitna maarna hain maar lo... jitna... jitna puchna hain puch lo, mera jawab nahi milega tumlogo ko. Agar tum log apne mission ke liya jaan de sakte ho toh hum bhi apne mission ke liye jaan lene ke saath saath jaan de bhi sakte hain." He took short breaths between his talks, tired of being beaten up black and blue.

"Matlab tu batayega nahi?" **Dushyant** questioned him and Lokesh nodded negatively. "Thik hain fir, shock treatement ke liye ready ho jaa. Tote ki tarah bolne lagega tab" **Dushyant** tapped his fingers on the table.

"Senior Inspector Dushyant Hemraj, tumne shayad thikse suna nahi. Maine kaha hum mission ke liye jaan lene ke saath saath jaan de bhi sakte hain, iska matlab tum mujhe kisi bhi baat se dhamka nahi sakte. Shock treatement dena hain na? Do! Main tayyar hu."

* * *

"Damn it! Matlab tum log naa kamyab rahe ? " **Purvi** bristled at **Mayur** , who came out of the interrogation room and told everyone about **Lokesh**.

"Haan Pari" **Mayur** shuddered, slowly, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Oh god!" **Ishita** sat down with a thud muttering under her breath.

 **Purvi** stood up on her feet and announced, "Main jaa rahi hu iss baar." The heads turned to her as she ended.

 **Abhimanyu** came forward and held her arm "Nahi Purvi tum nahi jaogi, usse zinda rakhna hain humein"

 **Purvi** glared him and replied "Toh main bhi usse maarne nahi wali. Puch taach karne jaa rahi hu." She emphasised on the word 'puch-taach'

"Maine kaha naa tum nahi jaogi. Kavin, take her to cafe, she need a drink" **Abhimanyu** said eyeing her.

"Lekin..." **Purvi** was cut off by Acp in mid

"Abhimanyu thik keh raha hain Purvi. Tum jao Kavin ke saath" Acp said signalling **Kavin** to take her away. **Kavin** held out his hand for her and she took it, not before giving everyone a sad and hurt glance.

"Hey kya loge tum?" **Kavin** asked **Purvi** as they both sat in bureau's cafe. Sitting for around 10 minutes, she didn't utter a single word, other than letting her fingers tap on the table. **Kavin** placed his hand over hers and she stopped her 'interesting work of tapping-on-the-table'

She looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes " Mujhe ghar jaana hain. Yahan bilkul thik nahi lag raha" was all she said, wiping a drop of her tear away. **Kavin** squeezed her hand a little and helped her to come out of her seat. **Kavin** called **Dushyant** and told him about **Purvi** and him taking her to home.

* * *

 **Kavin** pulled his car into a screeching halt infront of her home and looked at **Purvi** who was sleeping, on the passenger seat. A tired look on her face gave him tinge of sadness in his heart. He stroked her hair, making her stir on her seat. She fluttered open her eyes, looked around, trying to register in her mind her surroundings. **Kavin** looked at her confused face and smiled.

He ruffled her hair and whispered "Hey!" she looked at him, trying to block the sun rays falling on her eyes.

"Chalo, tumahara ghar aa gaya." **Kavin** helped her to straighten and came out to open her side of the door. Coming out of the car, she trudged to her home holding **Kavin** 's hand tightly. Without questioning, he accompanied her. His heart broke into million pieces, seeing her weak. He has always seen her as a rough and tough cop. She unlocked the door of the house that **Shreya** and she shared and asked **Kavin** to sit on the couch after locking the door and she went to kitchen to get him a glass of water. Fetching him water she went to her room, changed into comfortable tee and pyjama and went to kitchen to make something. All this while **Kavin** has been watching her. And **Purvi** didn't utter a single word.

 **Purvi** entered the kitchen and decided to make some toast, sure enough she was that **Kavin** , being a foodie, might starving after a long day at work. She popped the bread into the toaster and waited for the appliances to do its work. She felt a pair of hand snaking around her waist from behind. Nowhere in this world she could ever forget this touch.

"Kya kar rahi ho akele akele?" **Kavin** whispered in her ears from behind.

"Making some toast. I know you must be starving." She smiled lightly placing her hand over his. She brought out the crisp bread as the toaster popped signalling her toast was done. "Aapko aur kuch chahiye? Toast ke saath?" She asked **Kavin** as she spread some jam on the toasts and extra butter on hers.

"Main omelette banata hoon, tum baitho jaake." **Purvi** who was too tired, mentally and physically, instantly obeyed him and went to the dining table grabbing a juice from refrigerator.

While **Kavin** was making omelette his phone rang with a call from **Shreya** who asked him to stay with **Purvi** until she returned.

"Yeh raha omelette, chalo lets have it" **Kavin** sing song coming out of the kitchen trying to lift her mood up. She smiled. **Kavin** dragged the chair near her putting the omelettes down. The smell from the masala omelette made her stomach growl, reminding her how desperately she needed to refill it. Both of them completed their meal. She got up to take the dishes back to the sink while **Kavin** stopped her "I will do this. Tum please rest karo."

"but..." her voice trailed when he cut her in mid

"No ifs and buts." And he smiled his ever charming smile, blinking his eyes, assuring her everything would be fine. She sighed and went to sit in the living room. She brought out a DVD from the drawer and looked at the cover. _'A Walk To Remember'_ said the label. It was one of her favourite movies. **Purvi** always cried when Jamie told Landon about she suffering from leukemia and hasn't been responding to treatment.

Done with the dishes, **Kavin** entered the living room and plopped on the couch near her. She smiled at him before getting busy with her movie again, leaning onto **Kavin**. He too wrapped his arms around her. Unbeknownst to herself, **Purvi** cuddled more onto him taking in the heat radiating off his body.

"Do you want to know how Tanvi got kidnapped?" out of the blue **Purvi** asked him, her fingers making patterns on his white tee just above his heart.

"If it hurts you, I don't want to know" he spoke in her hairs. She didn't say anything.

"Tanvi pregnant thi. Hum sab bohot khush the, IIS ke India ke chief pita banne wale the kaun khush nahi hote? Tab Tanvi ki 5th month tha. hum sabke mana karne ke baad bhi Tanvi duty pe jaaya karti thi. She was damn serious about her duty. Uss din hum ek international criminal Ibrahim ke piche the. Ek saath teen cases handle kar rahe the hum. Humare naa chahte huye bhi Tanvi ko jaana pada Ibrahim ke piche. Shootout hua and unfortunately Tanvi ne apna bachha kho diya. Ibrahim shoot at her stomach. He killed her baby." **Purvi** broke into tears. Her body quivered against him. He caressed her hair to calm her. After some good minutes, sniffles were heard from her. She continued "Tanvi broken down. She took 3 months to recover. 3 mahine baad usne Abhimanyu ke saath jhagda karke Ibrahim ka case liya. She promised herself to destroy him. Uss din main, Tanvi aur Ishita mall gaye the Abhimanyu ke kehne pe. Abhimanyu chahte the Tanvi duty ke bagair apni personal life ko jiye. Beech mein hi Ishita ko IIS se call aaya aur woh chali gayi. Main dressing room ke andar gayi ek dress try karne, bahar aayi toh dekha Tanvi was not there. Sultan kidnapped her. Sab meri wajahse hua. Kaash mein uss din dressing room nahi gayi hoti. Jab logon ko pucha toh answer sabka yahin tha 'humne kisiko nahi dekha'.I was sure Sultan ne sabko daraya hoga. Tanvi ne fir bhi badi saalaki se apni khoon se ek S lik ke gaya. Bilkul ussi design banaya jo Sultan use karte hain. Tabse aaj tak Tanvi ka koyi khabar nahi. Sab meri galti hain."

 **Purvi** sobbed hard again. **Kavin** held her tight and whispered "Woh tumhari galti nahi thi Purvi. It was not your fault. Hum 24 ghante aam aaadmi ki hiafazat ke liye apni zindagi apne haath pe leke ghumte hain. Uss din agar woh log mall mein Sultan ke aadmi ne dhamki dene se darte nahi toh shayad aaj Tanvi humare saath hote. Woh unnlogo ki galti thi jo 2-3 gunde ko rok nahi paaye. Its not your fault love." He placed a kiss on her forehead. Her sobs ended. She thought about what **Kavin** said and it made her feel lighter. All this while, she was accusing herself for not being able to save **Tanvi**.

She turned her gaze to the movie which was left unattended all this time.

 _Sing to me the song of the stars_

 _Of your galaxy dancing and laughing_

 _And laughing again_

 _When it feels like my dreams are so_

 _Far_

 _Sing to me plans that you have_

 _For me over again_

 **Purvi** hummed along, when _Jamie_ sang the song, where for the first time _Landon_ noticed her awestruck by her amazing look and voice.

 _I give you my destiny_

 _I'm giving you all of me_

 _I want your symphony_

 _Singing in all that I am_

 _At the top of my lungs I'm giving it_

 _Back._

Instead of humming, **Purvi** sang along this part, surprised how the lyrics perfectly fit her. **Kavin** knew she was giving him hints how much she loved him. He kissed her forehead letting his lips linger on there for some good seconds. By the end of the song, **Purvi** 's head was on his neck, her one hand circled around his chest. When her even breaths tickled his nape, **Kavin** knew she was asleep. Lowering the volume, he continued watching movie. His one hand hold her by waist while other caressing her hair.

* * *

 **Purvi** opened her eyes feeling a sharp pain on her right shoulder. She inhaled deeply before opening her eyes only to get a wild raspberry scent in her nose. She lazily opened her eyes and found herself sleeping on **Kavin**. Her head on his chest, their legs tangled comfortably.

She looked up at the sleeping form of him, her chin rested on his chest.

"Good morning beautiful" He wished her with a raspy voice, already looking down at her.

"Morning handsome" she wished back, struggling to shake the sleep from her eyes, "What time it is?" Her voice rasped

"Early" he answered softly.

She lazily put her head down on his chest; rising and falling with every breath he took, sliding her one head to his hairs and toying with while the duvet swaddled them both in a soothing layer of warmth.

"Can't we just lay here all day?" her groggy voice asked and a small chuckle escaped **Kavin** 's lips.

 **Kavin** 's hand moved from her side, to her head. He slowly stroked her black wavy hair.

A soft hum of pleasure passed her lips "I love when people play with my hair" he chuckled again, continuing playing with her hair. Each stroke was gentle. Soothing. The sensation sent a small shiver down her spine and she quivered a little under his arms. He placed a soft kiss on his chest, just over his heart.

"Good morning love birds" **Shreya** 's fresh voice rang through the living room. **Purvi** shot her head up "Ugh" she groaned, hiding her face in **Kavin'** s chest to save herself from **Shreya** 's teasing.

"Good morning Shreya" wished back **Kavin** , all smiles.

 **Shreya** was about to say something when the doorbell rang making **Purvi** to sit with a jerk.

 **Shreya** smiled and said "Doodhwala hoga. Main dekhti hu"

"Good morni..." **Dushyant's** voice trailed off seeing **Kavin** and **Purvi** _together_.

"Dushyant tu yahan? Pleasant surprise." **Kavin** eyes popped out. _This could never get worse._

"Like really Kavin? Hum dono aaye the Purvi ko surprise dene aur yahan aake humein shock mila!" **Dushyant** said moving his index finger back and forth between **Ishita** and him.

The girls giggled at the innocent pouting face of **Dushyant** , while **Kavin** trying with his life to manofy him.

* * *

 **CID Bureau**

"Purvi" Acp looked for her entering the bureau. All the head shot up at him.

"Yes Sir" Her disciplined voice rang through the bureau

"Lokesh ne kal apna muh nahi khola. Aaj tum aur Ishita usse interrogate karoge." Her eyes lit up. That was the only thing she was wishing for. "10 baje usko special cell se interrogation room mein laaya jayega. Hope tum dono usse luch ugalwa loge."

"We will try our best sir." **Purvi** and **Ishita** said in unison.

After sometime **Pankaj** told them about **Lokesh** being shifted to interrogation room.

"Ma'am" **Divya** stopped them at the door "Please apna guns yahape rakh ke jaayiye" she pointed to a table at the corner.

Both the girls gasped "Kya? Lekin kyun?" asked **Ishita**.

"Acp sir ka order hain." **Divya** replied.

"Damn It!" **Purvi** cursed under her breath, bringing the gun out of her back and the other one from the holster from her ankle. Putting both the guns on the table, they went inside. **Lokesh** looked at them from corner of his eyes.

"Aaj Acp ne do ladki ko bhej diya? Aarey waah! Jab tumlogo ke male officers ko kuch nahi bataya toh tum log kya khaak pata karoge?" he spat

 **Purvi** sat on the chair at his left "Aurat ki kabiliyat par kabhi shaq nahi karna chahiye Lokesh. Pehle toh tu yeh bata kyun itna maar khaane ke baad apna muh nahi khol raha?"

He smirked "Acp ne yeh puchne ke liye bheja? Kitni baar bolna padega ki agar tumlog..."

"Haan haan, agar humlog mission ke liye jaan de sakte hain toh tumlog bhi de sakte ho. Right?" **Ishita** questioned.

He smirked.

"Thik hain yeh batao. Sultan se kitni baar mile ho?" **Ishita** asked again. He looked at her, utterly confused. "Bol na"

"Ek baar bhi nahi mile ho right?" he nodded negatively at **Ishita**. She looked at **Purvi** signalling her to continue.

"Altaf se mile ho?" **Purvi** asked and he replied in affirmative.

"Kitni baar?"

"3-4 baar" he replied, little bit hesitant.

"Kaha mila tha? woh tere paas aaya tha?" asked **Ishita**

"Nahi. Woh mere paas nahi aaya tha. mujhe le jaaya gaya tha."

"Kaha?"

"Hunh! Tumlogon ko kya lag raha mujhe baton mein uljha ke sach niklawa loge? Itni bhi bevakoof nahi hoon main." He smirked yet again.

"Dekh Lokesh sab kuch sidhe sidhe bol de" anger raised in **Purvi**. Her body trembling.

"Tum CID walon ko sab pata hota hain naa. Khud pata kar lo. Chalo ek hint deta hu. Woh ek aisi jagah hain jahan sab shaant hain. Chaaro taraf shaanti hi shaanti. Agar pata laga sakte ho toh laga lo."

* * *

 **A/n** : done! Will they find out where Sultan is?

KaVi moments on special demand. Ab review karke batana how was it.

Only two more chapters left. I can't believe this story is coming to an end. Its has been an amazing journey guys. Will love to get your support.

~ **Kuki**


	18. Kidnapped or just a nightmare?

**A/n** : Hellllow beautiful readers! How's ya all? Well well well, here come's the second last chapter *sobs* *sobs* . Thanking all these beautiful souls out there

 **DayaVineet's Girl** , sandy, pari, **Prachi22** , **mithi** , **Meghana0106** , Disha, arooj, **Nia575** , **Candy126** , Firehawk01, Levisha, **anjali99** , **PurpleAngel1** , **arushi** - **nadia** , **Purvi's** **Niharika** , asha, guestcandy and all the guests.

* * *

Disha: sweetie, you're such a sweetheart. That review was like one of the best reviews i have got in a while. I was grinning from ear to ear, like literally. Haha woh Kanwar and D'souza ji mujhe kidnap karne aaye the, lekin thank god Kavin ne time pe aake bacha liya. :p warna yeh update milta hi nahi. Love ya dear. Just keep showering all those love and reviews.

Dedicating this chapter to **Arushi** beta :D for being a wonderful person and an amazing writer. Love you hun :*

* * *

 **Scene** : Undisclosed Location

A moan escaped from the girl's lips, lying with uncountable bruises on her body. A throbbing pain hovered all over her body as she slowly came into consciousness. She chaffed a little, an unsuccessful try to open the rope tied on her wrists.

"Fu** it!" she cursed under her breath. She looked around the room, only to find another addition to the hostage. " who on earth is this man in here?" she wondered out loud.

"Tanvi beta" **Mehta** whispered to her. She looked at him and the look on his face broke her heart into million pieces. The other man, who was lying with his back facing to them, turned around and **Tanvi** gasped, loud enough.

"Commissioner Singh ho naa aap?" She questioned the man who was conscious by now and was trying to register the surroundings in his mind.

"Haan. Main yahan kaise aaya?" **Commissoner** asked, "Tum Tanvi ho? Abhimanyu ki wife aur ISS ki second-in-command?"

"Jee. Damn it! Sultan toh rukne ka naam hi nahi le raha. Next target Khanna and Abhi hain. Damn it! " she muttered to herself, the last part. **Tanvi** turned around and looked over the room, trying to espy anything that could help them to escape. "Hum hain kahan? Iss jagah pe itna sannata kyun hain?" She thought "Jabse yahan pe hu, bahar ka ek bhi awaaz kyun nahi sunayi de raha."

* * *

 **Scene** :

 **CID bureau, Mumbai** :

"Tum CID walon ko sab pata hota hain naa. Khud pata kar lo. Chalo ek hint deta hu. Woh ek aisi jagah hain jahan sab shaant hain. Chaaro taraf shaanti hi shaanti. Agar pata laga sakte ho toh laga lo."

 **Lokesh** said, behaving like a bear with sore head. **Purvi** looked at him for some good seconds. Seeing the smirk playing on his lips, it blew her top. She dangerously went towards him, to wipe his smirk off of his face. But before she could reach him, she was held back by **Ishita**.

"Purvi kya kar rahi hain. Woh bata raha hain naa" **Ishita** pulled her back

"He is bloody beating around the bush Ishita. Kuch nahi bol raha woh." **Purvi** smacked the table.

"Hanh! Ek puzzle hain. Agar solve kar sakte ho toh tumlogon ko Tanvi, Mehta aur commissioner mil jayega. Solve karo" He said and started singing, looking at them, amused at his pj

 _Twinkle Twinkle little star_

 _How I wonder where you are,_

 _Down below from this ground_

 _It's so beautiful all around!_

No sooner did he finish singing, **Pankaj** entered the room, getting the order from Acp as they saw **Purvi** getting angry and trying to hit **Lokesh**. He dragged a smirking Lokesh with him while **Purvi** sat down with a thud, trying hard to contain her anger.

"Ab kya?" **Daya** asked, as both the girls came out of the interrogation room, looking up from the footage of **Lokesh's** interrogation.

"Usne woh jo puzzle bataya kya meaning ho sakta hain uska?" **Kavin** wondered out loud. Everyone nodded and shrugged, who have been thinking the same thing.

"Mujhe nahi lagta uss puzzle ka kuch bhi matlab hoga" replied **Purvi** , after she calmed down a bit. **Kavin** sat near her and started rubbing her upper palm with his thumb without anyone's notice. She silently mouthed a thank you to him, while he smiled.

"achha ek kaam karo" **Acp** said loudly, cuasing **Pankaj** to jump out of his chair, while **Kavin** and **Purvi** snapped out of their small lovey-dovey moment.

"India mein jitney bhi aisi jagah hain jahan logonko rakha jaa sakta hain, sab jagah mein search operation order release karwao. Yeh kaam Abhijeet, tum karoge."

 **Abhijeet** nodded and grabbed his cell phone off the table to call the concerned department. **Acp** rubbed his forehead and thought something before continuing.

"Freddy" He looked at **Freddy** who was looking at the footage over and over again. Not getting any reply from him, Acp shouted "Freddy" causing the poor soul fall out of his place.

"Kya kar rahe ho tum Freddy?" **Acp** cringed his nose peevishly.

"Sorry Sir" **Freddy** muttered and straightened his ear to receive his order.

"Tumhare informers ke network bohut bada hain naa. Laga do apne informers ko kaam pe aur pata karo, aisi kuch jagah hain, jo bohut dino se bandh padi ho lekin haal hi mein usme logo ki aana jana hua ho." **Acp** said. **Freddy** nodded his head and went to call.

A sudden realisation hit **Daya** and he almost yelled "Ek minute Sir."

Everyone looked at him with questioning gaze while **Acp** asked "Haan Daya kya hua?"

"Sir, aisa to pakka nahi hain naa ki Sultan unnlogo ko India mein hi rakhe honge. Purvi, Ishita Sultan kahanse operate karta hain?" he looked at both the girls. As soon as the pristine question hit both the girls, **Purvi** cursed something under her breath while **Ishita** did the same but loud "Darn It. Yeh humne pehle kyun nahi socha. Sir Sultan ka koyi permanent base nahi hain. Lekin woh generally India, Jakarta, Dubai, Sri Lanka se operate karta hain." She jumped off her chair and switched the projector on asking **Dushyant** to dim the bureau lights. **Purvi** too walked out of her place and connected her cell phone to the laptop, that was connected to the projector. A map, part of London, came up on the screen. **Ishita** picked up a wooden pointer and started her briefing.

 _(This information is pure imagination. It is NOT related to any true information. Any similarity with the location is entirely coincidental and unintentional.)_

"First time 1992 mein London ke ek university mein ek ladke ko pakda gaya 5 kilo Crystal Meth ke saath. Police custody mein usne kisi Sultan ka naam liya. For the first time in drugs history police department ne Sultan ki naam suna. Back then he was new in this field. Usse pehle Sultan ka naam nahi tha. jab London police ne search operation shuru ki, toh ek warehouse mein unnlogon ko Crystal Meth ki stock mili. Jiski kimat Indian rupees mein 25 crore tha. drugs ki har packet ke upar ek symbol tha, ek S with black colour that was parted vertically with two parallel line of deep red. Uss ladke ne bataya woh S Sultan gang ki symbol hain. Lekin kisiko Sultan nahi mili. Ek saal tak Sultan chup raha. Fir achanak se 1994 mein Mumbai ke har chote bade club mein Crystal Meth supply hone laga."

Part of Mumbai was zoomed on the screen "Kahanse aata kisiko pata nahi tha. Police ne har airport mein raid mara lekin kuch nahi mila. Lekin supply toh hota hi raha. As the timed passed supply rate kam toh hua lekin, band nahi hua, aur aaj bhi supply chal raha hain."

The map on the screen now changed to Sri Lanka "95-97 inn do saalon mein Sri Lanka mein sabse jyada supply hone laga. Surprisingly Sri Lanka Police ko bhi drugs ka source nahi mila. Uske baad 98-2002 tak aisi koyi badi khabar nahi mili." Again the map changed to Indonesia, Jakarta "2002 mein ek din Jakarta Police ko khabar mila ki ek club mein uss sham Crystal Meth supply hone wala hain. Woh log jab raid karne gaye toh unn logon 15kilo's drugs mila. Wahan bhi packets ke upar Sultan ke gang ka symbol tha. jab puch taach kiya toh suppliers ne bataya unn logon ko kisine parcel karke drugs bheja tha."

"Pracel karke bheja tha matlab?" **Nikhil** asked "Matlab courier company ka naam toh mila hoga naa?"

 **Purvi** looked at him and then at others who have the same question "Twist ussi mein hain. Uss parcel mein naa toh sender ke naam tha naa hi courier company ka. Unn suppliers ke ghar ke saamne kisine woh box rakh ke chale gaye the, saath mein ek letter, jisme likha tha ki paisa ek purane bunglow ke piche kisi ped ke niche rakhna hain. Police gaye, lekin paisa lene koyi nahi aaya.. Inn saari cases mein kuch baatein common hain

Jitney bhi drugs supply huye the woh sab teen agers ke liye the. Matlab jitney parties mein raid huye hain sab parties mein college school ke bachhe the.

Sultan sirf aur sirf Crystal Meth ki business karte hain."

"Kyun?" **Kavin** asked cutting **Purvi** in mid.

( _The information written below is true and is written by the help of Google._ )

"Kyunki Crystal Meth bohut hi addictive hota hain. Ek baar kisine use kiya toh iska picha churana is almost impossible. Generally teen agers disturbed hote hain, depressed hote hain due to different reasons, be it love life, their studies. Crystal Meth use karne se unnlogo mood thik ho jaata hain.. it creates a false sense of happiness, woh log bohut confident feel karte hain Meth lene ke baad. Toh ultimately Sultan ki profit hain Meth ko teenagers ko sell karne se." **Purvi** said and everyone sighed.

She ran her eyes on everyone before continuing.

"3. Aaj tak jitney bhi Crystal Meth ki supply hua hain, not a single packet has been shipped through air. Kyunki ek bhi country ke Airport security ko ek bhi drugs ke packet nahi mili. Drugs kahase aata hain kisiko nahi pata.

Last but not the least, aaj tak kisine Sultan ko nahi dekha. Woh dikhne mein kaisa hain, aadmi hain yaa aurat hain humein nahi pata."

Baffled, **Abhijeet** looked at her and said "Matlab hum ek aise insaan ko dhund rahe hain jiske bare mein humein basic information bhi nahi pata ki woh aurat hain yaa aadmi?"

"Unfortunately, no" **Ishita** replied, tilting her head.

"Sir..." **Freddy** called and everyone's attention turned towards him. He gulped, his face went pale.

"Kya hua Freddy?" **Daya** asked.

"Sir woh main jab footage dekh raha tha, tabse mujhe ek baat khatak rahi hain."

"What is it, Sir?" asked **Purvi** , furrowing her eye brows.

"Woh Lokesh ne jo riddle bataya tha usme usne kaha tha ki _down below from this ground_ iska matlab kya hain Sir?" Everyone looked at him while **Dushyant** asked him to play the video again. **Freddy** instantly played the video while everyone concentrated on the riddle

 _Twinkle Twinkle little star_

 _How I wonder where you are_

 _Down below from this ground_

 _It's so beautiful all around_

Lokesh's voice rang through the bureau.

"Haan iska matlab kya ho sakta hain!" **Pankaj** asked to no one.

 **Freddy** again spoke "Sir, down below matlab niche. Down below from the ground matlab kya underground ho sakta hain?" everyone gasped while **Acp** sent **Freddy** a look, while he silently muttered a sorry. But was instantly taken aback when Abhijeet broke the silence, patiing his back and saying "Freddy kamaal kar diya yaar tumne. Yeh toh bikul ho sakta hain" **Acp** too agreed and **Freddy** smiled, ear-to-ear.

"Daya pata lagao, aisi koyi jagah hain kya, underground ho, kafi bada ho, ki logon ko bandi bana ke rakh sakte hain." **Daya** nodded.

 **Abhijeet** looked at the clock which showed 7p.m in the evening.

"Lagta hain aaj raat bhar yahin rukna padega" he announced while everyone acquiesced and they decided to send Acp home. After convincing him, that they could do it, Acp left for home.

* * *

Having dined at the bureau cafeteria, the cops again engaged themselves in finding information about any such underground place. The cops tried hard to find any single information about sultan's hide out, hundreds of phone calls made, yelling at all the informers, contacting every single person that could provide a single piece of information of their help but no result they got. It seemed luck was not with them that night.

The clock struck 1 a.m at night when the cops decided to have coffee to keep themselves awake for the rest of the night.

"Ek baar yeh Sultan haath lag jaaye mera, ek ek karke hisab chukana padega isse. Din ki chein raaton ki neend kharab karke rakha hain isne" **Daya** said, irritated not getting anything, while on his way to cafeteria.

"Purvi chal, coffee pi lete hain." **Shreya** called **Purvi** who was trying to track something on her laptop.

"Tu jaa. Main 5 minute main aati hu" replied **Purvi** , without looking up from what she was doing.

"Pakka aayegi naa? " **Shreya** asked while **Purvi** nodded. **Kavin** came near **Shreya** and whispered in her ears "Tum jao, main Purvi ko leke aaunga."

Shreya looked at him while he batted his eyelids, assuring her. **Shreya** nodded and left for cafe with **Ishita** and **Divya**. They entered only to see **Pankaj** opening a box, which revealed a cake inside.

"Yeh cake kahase aaya?" **Shreya** asked while **Daya** brought a knife to cut it.

"woh Manisha ne bheji thi. Maine sham ko usse yeh batane ke liye phone kiya tha ki aaj raat ghar nahi aaunga, toh usne yeh bhej diya." **Freddy** replied with a sweet smile playing on his lips, while all the girls aww-ed.

"This is sweet" **Ishita** said before grabbing her piece of cake. Everyone sat down around the table and started enjoying their coffee.

"Purvi aur Kavin kaha reh gaya?" **Freddy** asked sipping his coffee.

"Woh Purvi kuch track karne ki koshis kar rahi hain aur Kavin unko laaane ke liye ruk gaya" **Shreya** replied, eating her piece of cake, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked back and before she could say anything, **Pankaj** smeared a piece of cake on her face, with a naughty grin on his face.

"Haaah. -Uh!" were the only words **Shreya** could utter with her mouth hanging open.

"Hahahaha" **Pankaj** started laughing like an idiot, while everyone tried to grasp the situation. Others too joined Pankaj in laughing as soon as they knew what was going on.

"Pankajjjjjjjj" **Shreya** bellowed, trying to rub the cake off her face. **Ishita** controlled her laughter and forwarded her a tissue. **Shreya** took it and started wiping the cake off her face.

"What was that for?" **Daya** asked, his voice shaky, tear running down his eyes because of laughing hard. **Shreya** glared him.

"Usne mujhe parso ek bachhe ki saamne tingu bola. Ussiki saza" **Pankaj** replied, grinning.

"Tu Tingu hain issiliye bola tha." **Shreya** said while standing from her chair. What no one noticed was, she too grabbed a piece of cake off the plate. She stealthily went behind **Pankaj** and smeared the cake from behind. **Mayur** literally fell off his chair, seeing Pankaj's condition. **Pankaj** gasped in aghast. He looked back. Rubbing the cake off his face, he picked up another piece of cake. **Shreya** started running around the cafe. Knowing he won't able to catch her he threw the piece of cake towards her and instead of hitting Shreya it stuck to the face of **Abhijeet**. **Pankaj** covered his mouth in horror while **Daya** started laughing. **Abhijeet** looked angrily at his best friend and instantly an evil idea popped his mind. Grabbing another piece he went to his laughing best and smeared the cake all over Daya's face without leaving an inch untouched, _AND THE OFFICIAL CAKE WAR STARTED._ Five minutes later, the cafeteria looked less of CID bureau's cafeteria and more of a five year old child room. Tired from the cake fight, everyone sat down anywhere they could sit.

To end the fight officially, **Pankaj** picked up a piece of cake and threw towards **Mayur**. The cake went flying and

SMACKKK,

unfortunately it hit **Purvi** who just entered the scene with **Kavin**. Purvi closed her eyes reflexively, while **Kavin** tried to grasp what just happened. Opening her mouth in a perfect O, **Purvi** opened her eyes and the scene in front of her took her aback. She looked at **Kavin** who was standing accompanying her, looking at the cafeteria with his mouth touching the floor.

"Did a tornado pass through here?" **Purvi** asked, loud enough. Everyone's eyes jerked open.

"We just had a cake fight!" **Shreya** explained, while **Purvi** nodded her head.

"Abhijeet Sir, Daya sir aap dono bhi?" questioned **Purvi** , looking at duo who had pieces of cake over their face and hair.

"Dushyant tu bhi?" asked **Kavin** looking at his best friend who was also a victim of the cake fight. **Dushyant** nodded his head, smiling. Both of nodded their head in disbelief and went inside the cafeteria.

"What a perfect way to welcome us Pankaj" said **Purvi** , covering his face with some cake all over again. Everyone laughed while **Pankaj** stomped his foot as Freddy took away remaining pieces of cake, but not before **Pankaj** grabbing another piece, to return **Purvi** the favour. Spending sometime in cafe, relaxing from the day's work, everyone cleaned themselves before returning to fulfil their duty.

 **Purvi's** phone rang through bureau after almost 12 hours of releasing the search orders.

"Hello Inspector Purvi speaking" She received the call while others straightened their ears in hope a positive news.

...

"Ji haan! Are you sure about this?" asked **Purvi**

...

"Thank you, thank you so much." **Purvi** disconnected the call and looked at others.

 **Kavin** raised his eyebrows, question all over his face, **Purvi** smiled and started describing what the caller said "Sir, city outskirts mein ek purani factory hain. Almost 6 saal se band padi hain. Kuch din pehle se usmein logo ki movement trace ki gayi hain."

"Lekin hum toh kuch underground jagah dhund rahe hain naa." **Daya** asked, tired from a long day and night's work.

"Interesting baat yeh hain, woh factory ke boundary ke andar ek manhole hain. Municipality ka purana underground warehouse tha. baadmein kuch problems ki wajahse woh band kar diya gaya tha. Lekin woh warehouse aaj bhi use karne ke layak hain."

"Tum kehna chahte ho uss warehouse mein sabko rakha gaya hain?" **Shreya** asked, giving **Purvi** a disbelief look. **Purvi** nodded and said "Yaad hain, riddle mein kya kaha tha Lokesh ne? _Down Below from this ground,_ matlab underground kahin rakha hoga. _Its so beautiful all around,_ matlab agar Sultan unnlogon ko kahin rakhega toh achhe jagah mein rakhega, well equipped place you know. I think humein ek baar uss jagah mein check karna chahiye."

"Haan, ek baar try karne se koyi burayi nahi hain." **Acp** said, entering the bureau who might have heard everything **Purvi** put forth. Deciding to do the search that very day itself, the cops went back to their house, to freshen themselves up and get ready for the next day's work..

* * *

 **Bureau Parking Lot:**

 **Kavin** hurriedly came down, to catch up with **Mayur**. He had some plans in mind, and he very well know no one other than **Mayur** could help him. Following **Mayur** to the parking lot, **Kavin** looked around and found themselves in an almost deserted lot. He mentally thanked his god and jogged towards the person who could help him

"Mayur" he called out little bit loud, unbeknownst to himself, which startled **Mayur**. **Mayur** turned around only to find **Kavin** looking at him with puppy eyes, clearly feeling sorry for startling him.

"Yes Kavin sir?" the statement came as a question though.

"Mujhe help chahiye tha. " hesitating, he said to **Mayur** , who looked at him furrowing his brows; wondering how could he help his senior.

"Ji sir, boliye naa. " he said nonchalantly, which in turned relaxed **Kavin** too.

"Woh tum toh Purvi ki best friend ho, mujhe actually Purvi ko date pe le jaana hain. Please tum bata sakte what does she likes? Matlab heavy decoration, yaa fir ek simple sa kuch? Aur she likes dinner date more or lunch date?"

That took **Mayur** aback. His senior was asking for help, in taking a girl out. And the girl was none other than the one, he was in love with. This was probably what people call bad luck. Can his luck get any worse? Can there be any worst start for a day?

"Uh- Date? Purvi ko?" He stuttered. Words denied to come out of his mouth. "Purvi aapko like karti hain?" the question was out of his mouth, before he could even think what he was saying.

"Actually, we are in relationship. I am sorry, humne bataya nahi. Lekin..."

Baffled by the epiphany, he felt like someone stabbed with a sharp knife, right in his heart. His world was torn apart. All that rang in his ears was 'We are in relationship'. His head started getting heavy and his breath hitched. He felt suffocated.

"To earth Mayur" he felt someone calling him, shaking him lightly. Taking a deep breath, trying to hold his tears back he looked at the person. There stood **Purvi** , flashing her dimpled smile.

"Kya hua? Where were you lost?" concerned, she asked.

Instead of replying, he looked into her eyes and said "Is it true you two are in a relationship?" he pointed between **Kavin** and her. She looked down, shying as a deep red color crept on her cheeks "Yes" she replied looking at him, smiling shyly.

"Since when?" he again asked in a no-nonsense tone.

 **Purvi** felt something was not just right, she gazed him and replied "Almost 2 months"

"Almost two months? Tum Kavin sir ke saath relationship mein ho almost two months se, and you didn't even care to tell me? You didn't even care to tell the person whom you call your best friend?" **Mayur's** tear glands refused to follow his order and started spilling its salty secretion down his cheeks. **Purvi** was bewildered, espying a vulnerable **Mayur**. A sudden guilt hit her when she saw her best friend like that.

"Sorry Mayur. Hum bas batane wale the" She said, guilt spread all over her face.

"Kab? Haan? Kab batane wale the Pari? Damn it! I feel so stupid now!" he banged his car hard.

 **Purvi** went towards him and placed her hand over his shoulder "But kyun Mayur. Why are you making issue out of this small thing? Its not a big deal Mayur."

"Issue? Main issue bana raha hu? Haan shayad, because I Love You Pari." And he spilled the beans. **Mayur** hated being vulnerable, for this reason. He always spilled the truth when he was crying. And now he dug his own grave.

"You what?" **Kavin** asked while **Purvi** looked at him, her face went pale and tears started rolling down her eyes, oblivious to herself.

"F***" he cursed as he looked at **Kavin**. "I am sorry. I –uh- I just got lost in the moment. Just forget it." **Mayur** started moving to his car when **Kavin** called him

"Mayur I am sorry"

 **Mayur** gave him a look, and said "Please don't be" and left without saying anything more.

"I feel so bad" **Kavin** confessed to **Purvi**.

"Please don't. I will talk to him" She said, giving a light peck on his lips, which he returned happily.

* * *

 **4 days later:**

 **23:55 hours**

 **Dushyant** was on his study, reading some files regarding **Sultan's** case. Four days ago they searched that underground warehouse, only to find nothing. This case was now getting into everyone's nerves and the cops were trying hard to solve the case and get rid of it soon.

"Sahab" a voice made him looked up and he saw his maid standing near his room door.

"Haan?" he asked. "What could be the matter so late at night?" he thought to himself.

"Ek madam aayi hain. Bol rahi hain aapse milna hain." The maid replied instantly.

He nodded his head and said "Main aa raha hoon, unhe bithao." The maid nodded and went away.

Wondering who could it be this late, he closed the files and went to the living room. Once he got the view of the 'madam' waiting for him in the living room, he stopped, surprised at the sight.

"What is she doing at-" he looked at the clock "midnight?" **Dushyant** asked herself.

"Ishita?!" he didn't understand if that came as a question or as an exclamation.

He went near her, and looked at her who jumped off the sofa at an instant and screamed "Happy Birthday" and hugged him, tightly enough, suffocating him. Her touch made his stomach do somersaults. A chill ran down his spine as he hugged her back, the pleasant smell of her chocolate cologne hit his nostrils. He was happy, amazed, extremely delighted by her presence. Although they were in a relationship, the ongoing case have been keeping them so occupied, he had never expected her to remember his birthday, let alone come and wish at 12 o'clock. It was a complete shocker, a good-one of course. He could not help but fall more in love with her.

"Thank you so much love" he smiled and kissed her forehead. She broke the hug and looked at him, her eyes beaming with happiness.

"What is it love?" he inquired out of sheer curiosity.

"I have made you a cake" she replied, gesturing him towards the dining table. He followed towards the direction and a smile came instantly to his lips.

"Iski kya zaroorat thi Ishi?" **Dushyant** looked at her, who winked at him and dragged him towards the table. She opened the box revealing a heart shaped chocolate cake, written _**Happy Birthday love**_ with a smiley with vanilla. He felt ecastic, seeing her love towards him.

She brought out candles and lit it up. Giving him the plastic knife, she motioned him to cut it. She sang the birthday song, while he cut a piece out and held it for her. She took it and forwarded it to him "Birthday boy first". He took a bite, devouring the amazing taste of the chocolate and vanilla.

"This is amazhang" he replied with his mouth stuffed. She smiled and replied "thank god sab thik hain. Mujhe laga i will miss something to add and it will be a disaster."

He looked at her surprised "Tumne banayi?"

"Of course yes!" she replied and started eating a piece.

They chatted for sometime, when **Dushyant's** cell rang.

"Purvi" he looked at the phone and showed **Ishita** the same. She smiled and said"Wish karne ke liye call kiya hoga. "

* * *

A car came into a halt in the middle of a deserted road and a girl, wearing a shimmery LBD, with 4 inch heels got down from the passenger's seat. The driver rolled the windows down and looked at her "Yaad haina? Agar mujhe kuch ho jaaye to tum kisse contact karoge?" she said nothing but nodded her head "And be safe!" he said again.

"Ji saab aur aap bhi khyaal rakhna" she said and started going towards the opposite direction, whilst the driver sped off. He had moved only a 25 meter when a car appeared out of nowhere in front of him, making him hit the brakes hard. He came out of the car and shouting at the driver of the other car, when the back seat windows rolled and a hand appeared with a gun, pointing towards him. The finger pressed the trigger and the man on the gunpoint fell down.

"Kaviiinnn.." **Purvi** screamed and sat with a jerk on the bed. Sweat beads appeared on her forehead as she breathed heavily. She grabbed her cell and dialled his number but no one received the call.

"Come on. Please pick up the phone, pick up the phone." She pleaded, trying to call **Kavin** for umpteenth time.

Thinking something, she next called Dushyant's number.

"Hello" **Dushyant** replied from the other end.

"Dushyant Sir. thank god aap mil gaye. Sir Kavin kahan hain? Main kabse phone karne ki try kar rahi hu woh receive hi nahi kar raha. Aapki baat huyi unse?" she asked in a go.

"woah!slow down Purvi. Kavin se meri baat toh nahi huyi. Main pata karta hu. You calm down okay. He will be fine. Tumhe bataya tha usne kuch? Main kuch pata chalte hi tumhe call karta hu. Okay?" he asked and she replied positively "Haan , woh aaj apni informer se milne jaane wale the."

After what it seemed like ages, **Purvi's** cell went off with a call from **Dushyant**

"Hello, kuch pata chala?" she asked.

"Purvi, woh Kavin..."

 _Cliffy cliffy cliffhanger :p_

* * *

 **A/n** : hehehaha! I know you want to kill me now! This is a punishment for ghost readers for not reviewing. This is the longest chapter ever with 4922 words. 5 hours of hard work. In your opinion, If this chapter doesn't deserve a review, I wonder which will!

 **Big question:** Is Kavin safe? _I don't know_ :D give me reviews I will keep Kavin safe, else he is dead :D *Evil laugh*

 **One chapter (plus epilogue left).** at least show your love, frustration, curses now.


	19. Tracking them down (Climax:I)

**A/n** : Here comes the first part of the last chapter. O My God! I can't believe, it was such an amazing journey. So many ups and downs witnessed, so much of love received. I can't thank enough all of you. Still sending hugs and kisses to all these beautiful soul out here who left a review in last chapter. This chapter will be hell long. So I had to split this in two parts. M sorry guys.

 **DayaVineet's Girl** , **Prachi22** , pooja, riya, ghost reader, mithi, NiA, **Meghana0106** , **anayaj** , Disha, **Nia757** , **FireHawk01** , **Tara** **Kapoor** , **arushi-nadia,** **Purvi's Niharika** , koel, **Candy126** , arooj,rasgulla, **ashmika** **kv shreya fan** , Levisha, **ashwiniathval** , **anjali99** , **kv's lover sunshine dareya** , guestcandy, Gliyak and all the guests

Thank you for the love and support.

Prachi22: As I already told you, there will be an epilogue, so let's see if KaVi will be together.

Disha: Sweetiepie, gimme a hug sabse pehle. Well you gave a good reason to keep Kavin alive, hmm. Well let's see kya hota hain. Okay iss baar bachane Kavin nahi aayega toh meri Purvi di aayegi, next time Ishita aayegi, Next Dushu aayega, I have full proof plan to save myself from getting kidnapped you see. Hehe.

* * *

"Kaviiinnn.." **Purvi** screamed and sat with a jerk on the bed, all agog. Sweat beads appeared on her forehead as she breathed heavily. She grabbed her cell and dialled his number but no one received the call.

"Come on. Please pick up the phone, pick up the phone." She pleaded, trying to call **Kavin** for umpteenth time.

Thinking something, she next called Dushyant's number.

"Hello" **Dushyant** replied from the other end.

"Dushyant Sir. thank god aap mil gaye. Sir Kavin kahan hain? Main kabse phone karne ki try kar rahi hu woh receive hi nahi kar raha. Aapki baat huyi unse?" she asked in a go.

"woah!slow down Purvi. Kavin se meri baat toh nahi huyi. Main pata karta hu. You calm down okay. He will be fine. Tumhe bataya tha usne kuch? Main kuch pata chalte hi tumhe call karta hu. Okay?" he asked and she replied positively "Haan , woh aaj apni informer se milne jaane wale the."

After what it seemed like ages, **Purvi's** cell went off with a call from **Dushyant**

"Hello, kuch pata chala?" she asked.

"Purvi, woh Kavin phone receive nahi kar raha. Tum Shreya ko bolo, hum sab bureau mein milte hain ek ghante mein." **Dushyant** replied in a serious tone.

 **Purvi** , disconnecting the call instantly rushed towards Shreya's room and started banging on the door reaching there. Tears spilling down her eyes.

"Kya hain... hey Pari, kya hua? " Although **Shreya** opened the quite irritated for disturbing her sleep, her fatigue vanished seeing **Purvi** panic stricken

"Shreya Kavin phone receive nahi kar raha. Mujhe bohut ghabrahat ho raha hain. I don't know where he is. Dushyant Sir bol rahe hain we should be in bureau in 1 hour."

"Calm down Purvi. Main abhi Daya ko phone karke bolti hu bureau pohunchne. Till then why don't you call up Mayur and ask him to track down Kavin's number? " **Shreya** suggested and **Purvi** accede it in a jiffy. She dialled **Mayur's** number but the calls went directly to voice mail. **Purvi** sighed, remembering the strife they were having. She went to her room and brought out a shirt and jeans to wear to the bureau. **Shreya** came in by then and the two set off for bureau.

* * *

CID Bureau:

 **Purvi** and **Shreya** entered the bureau only to find **Mayur** sitting on his desk and working something on his desktop and laptop both at a time, **Ishita** standing near his desk and instructing him something, while **Dushyant** , **Pankaj** , **Vineet** and **Abhijeet** calling some of their informers and shouting on them, distraught.

"Purvi" **Abhijeet** said, noticing her entering and rushed towards her. "Tumhe kaise pata chala Purvi ki Kavin khatre mein hain?"

He questioned dialling number yet again.

"I just had a nightmare, maine unko call kiya toh he wasn't receiving." She replied. To say she was all jittery and strained would be an understatement. She was feeling agitated, despairing, disquiet, cold feet, all of the feeling at the same time, per se trepidation.

"Haan hello Dhenchu" **Abhijeet** said on his phone as the person at the other end received the call. "Dhenchu kuch pata chala?... Damn it, mujhe pakki khabar chahiye, ho sakta hain nahi sunna mujhe... jaise bhi ho I need exact location." He screamed on the top of his lungs at the person.

"Mayur" frustrated, he yammered at the pour soul.

"Y..yes sir" **Mayur** faltered.

"Kuch mila?"

 **Mayur** looked at the desktop and replied "No sir. humare cops ke phone pe jo anti-tracking software install kiya hua hain, uss karan I am still not able to get through him."

"Abhijeet... Purvi. Kya hua?" **Daya** and **Acp** entered the bureau, hastily, and asked looking at both of them.

"Sir, humein lagta hain Kavin kissi khatre mein hain. Phone nahi utha raha aur ghar pe bhi nahi hain."said **Abhijeet** , causing **Daya** and Acp to corrugate their foreheads.

"Sir..." **Mayur** bellowed "Sir Kavin sir ka phone trace ho gaya. Woh highway mein hain lekin move nahi kar raha. Wahin pe ruka hua hain."

Everyone rushed to his desk and looked at the map, having a small blinking red dot, on the highway, near the jungle.

"Chalo lets go. Mayur kya tum yeh ek portable device se link kar sakte ho?" asked **Vineet** as everyone started moving out of the bureau. They stopped hearing Vineet asking that.

"Haan Sir. Iss tab se maine already connect kar diya hain." He put forward a tab to **Ishita** who instantly took it and they went off to the place Kavin's cell was last tracked.

Reaching the spot, cops saw the SUV parked in the middle of the road. They started inspecting the scene and the tyre marks and **Kavin's** half broken phone told them the whole story that might had happened there.

"Yeh dekho!" **Acp** started, moving his index finger to fro at the tyre marks printedon the road "Yeh tyre marks yahan pe strong hain, aisa lag raha hain jaise Kavin ne jorse brake dabaya tha yahan pe. "

"Haan Sir, mujhe lagta hain kissine Kavin Sir ko roka yahan pe. Yaa fir kuch dekha usne." For the first time for that night, **Purvi** took the lead to say something. Ishita and Shreya heaved a sigh of relief.

"Haan Purvi" **Daya** said as he placed the light from his torch on the tyre mark while **Pankaj** started taking the pictures of the scene, **Shreya** securing the area with the yellow 'Do Not Enter: Crime Scene' tape.

"Lekin iss taraf" **Abhijeet** pointed to a direction "toh Pune highway tak jaata hain. Kavin jaa kaha raha tha?"

 **Daya** joined him shortly with his confusion "Usse bhi bada question Kavin yahan kya kar raha tha? kahase aa raha tha. yeh rasta toh Kavin ki ghar se kaafi dur hain uparse opposite side pe hain" .Till then others joined the duo, and stood near each other, forming a circle.

 **Dushyant** looked at each of them, tension and anxiety pasted all over his eyes and face.

"Kavin ne bola tha ki woh kissi informer ko milne jaa raha hain." Came the statement from Dushyant. Cops' head shot up at him.

"Informer? Kaun informer?" Acp inquired.

"Haan Sir mujhe bhi bataya tha, lekin yeh nahi bataya ki kaun informer, aapko toh pata hi hain humari iss job ki rule, hum apni informers ke bare mein kisiko nahi batate." **Purvi** replied. Her voice despaired.

Bobbing his head in assent, Dushyant backed Purvi's statement.

"Sir maine pata lagaya, iss highway ki aas paas aisi koyi jagah nahi hain jahan Kavin sir jaa sakte hain." **Freddy** joined them too ending his call with his informer "Sirf ek..." and he hung his head low.

"Sirf ek kya Freddy?" Abhijeet asked desperately. Freddy still looking down at the road, replied "Sirf ek Brothel hain sir, do kilometre aage."

Hearing the unexpected news, **Purvi** stepped back, her breath hitched and her eyes dilated in horror. **Ishita** gripped her hand, trying to comfort her

"Kya?" bawled **Daya** "Kya bakwas kar rahe ho Freddy. Tumhara kehne ka matlab hain Kavin brot..."

"Sir stop it!" bellowed **Dushyant** , his blood rushed upto his cheek "Kavin ko main acchi tarah se jaanta hu. Kavin and brothel; this is not happening Sir."

Tears spilled down **Purvi's** eyes, her heart started praying for Kavin's safety, unbeknownst to herself.

Cops decided to go back to bureau to discuss the information they had. A figure standing behind a big tree in the nearby forest, sighed to self. Had the cops searched the forest, they would have met the figure who was listening to their conversation from the very first.

 **Bureau** :

By the time they entered the bureau, the clock showed 4a.m. Preparing some coffee to themselves they sat down to sort down the information they had whilst **Purvi** transferred the photos from camera to her desktop. Inspecting the photos, she said "Sir, jo bhi Kavin sir ko kidnapkiya hoga, woh iss raste se aaya tha." she pointed to a road on the left side, linked to the highway "Kyunki sirf iss raaste pe fresh tyre marks hain."

The bureau door flung opened, from where entered **Salunkhe** and **Tarika**. Salunkhe murmuring something under his breath while Tarika trying desperately to calm him down.

"Kya hain yaar Pradyuman? Kyun bulaya itni jaldi mein? Dekho kapde change karne ka bhi tym nahi mila" **Salunkhe** bristled, making faces and pointing his finger to the polo t-shirt he was wearing.

"Aarey doctor saab, aap abhi bhi achhe lag rahe ho" Said **Abhijeet** earning a look from both Salunkhe and Acp.

"Salunkhe mujhe bhi koyi shauk nahi hain, lekin Kavin kidnapped hua hain aur tujhe kuch tests karne honge." **Acp** mocked and Salunkhe looked at them with horror when the reality dawned upon him.

"Kavin kidnapped ho gaya? Lekin kaise?" asked **Tarika** , looking at Purvi, who was sitting at a corner. She looked devastated. It seemed she was lifeless body sitting there. Fatigue, sleeplessness, fear, sadness hovering upon her body and face. Bags under her eyes clearly visible. She was least interested in the briefing going on.

Seeing her condition, **Tarika** went directly to her. **Tarika** knew something was cooking up between Kavin and Purvi, and seeing Purvi so vulnerable her abeyance turned into plausibility. Tarika dragged a chair near Purvi's. Sitting down, she took Purvi's hands on hers "Purvi" she called softly. Purvi looked at her. Her eyes looked lifeless, strains of dry tears on her cheeks "Purvi, everything will be fine. Hum Kavin ko dhund lenge. Please be strong" **Tarika** rubbed her upper palm with her thumb.

"Tarika ji" called out **Abhijeet**. She looked at Abhijeet and gave a little squeeze on Purvi's hand before leaving to take up her part of the test.

Different thoughts running through her mind, Purvi mentally decided to keep aside everything and find all of them as soon as possible. She went to join others who were working on the pieces of information given to them. She picked up the photos of the tyre marks and started searching for the cars that have akin features. She started entering the diameter, fathomage of the pit created by the tyre, in their vehicle database which showed up some Chevrolet Tahoe and Suburban in return.

"Sir" **Purvi** said out loud, gaining everyone's attention "Sir, maine tyre ka diameter aur pit ka depth daalke dekha, humare database ki mutabik aisi do SUV's hain jo iss data se match karta hain. " **Daya** and **Abhijeet** got up from their chairs and went near her desk.

Daya , glancing the desktop for a moment, asked "Kaunsi gaadi hain?"

"Dono Chevrolet ki hain Chevrolet Tahoe aur Chevrolet hi bohot heavy SUVs hain aur utni hi expensive." Her experienced fingers on the mouse scrolled down and next datasheet rolled up. "India mein aisi kitni gaadiya honge kisiko nahi pata. Hum pata kaise lagayenge Sir?" question popped up from Shreya.

Before anyone could answer, Abhijeet's cell rang with a call from Tarika. He received it and after taking the information, he turned to the cops "Ab pata lag jayega ne bola, Kavin ki car ke left side pe uss car ki thoda paint laga hua hain. Dono car ki shayad collision hua tha. kyunki humein crime site pe jo head light ka seesa mila tha woh Kavin ki car ki nahi hain. Aur uss car ki colour silverish blue hain. Toh ab Mumbai ki har garage mein jao aur pata lagao kaunsi garage mein aisi Chevrolet gaadi hain jiski ek head light tooti hain aur uski colour silverish blue hain."

"Sir, ho sakta hain woh log Kavin ko Pune ki taraf le gaya ho toh?" inquired **Sachin**.

"Haan ho sakta hain. Sachin tum Nikhil aur Divya ko leke Pune jao. Wahan ke local police se contact karo aur har garage mein search karo." Acp ordered coming out of his cabin. Sachin agreed and decided to leave for Pune in next two hours.

* * *

 **CID** **Bureau** :

 **1500 hours** :

Cops, after searching almost more than 100 garages, came back to bureau when the watch man rang them up saying a girl wanted to meet Purvi. At the very first place, Acp decided only to send back Purvi, but Abhijeet declined that, saying it might be dangerous to send Purvi alone.

Pronto, all others decided to join them.

Freddy who reached bureau before everyone else, scurried other cops to the room where the girl was.

"Kaun hain aap?" asked **Abhijeet** , entering the room, followed by Acp, Daya, Purvi and Ishita. While others stood in the control room, keeping an eye on the gir through the cameras.

"Main sirf teen logon ke saath baat kar sakti hu. Purvi madam, Acp sir aur Ishita madam. Mujhe yahin orders mila hain" replied the girl dauntlessly looking each of them. Seeing everyone giving her questioning glares, she continued "Please sir. main sirf mujhe diye gaye orders follow kar rahi hu."

Bobbing head, Acp asked everyone to move out. Following his orders others scurried out of the room leaving the girl with three of them.

As soon as the room's door was closed Acp looked at the girl and said "Bolo ab."

"Sir mera naam Rose hain. Main Kavin sir ki ek khaas informer hu. Kavin sir ne mujhe bola tha Sultan ki bare mein pata lagane ko. Main ek Bar dancer hu aur woh karti hu jo kaam kanoon ki nazaro mein illegal hain. Aaplog samajh rahe hain na?" she looked at them, visibly feeling uneasy to disclose about her harlotry job. When the cops nodded their head positively she continued "Woh sab jagah mein kaise log jaate hain aaplogon ko pata hi hain. Issiliye mujhe Kavin Sir ne bola tha ki main pata lagaun, Sultan ke jo drugs consignments hote hain woh kahase aate hain." She stopped, looked at three of them, giving them a moment to take in the information.

"Haan toh tumhe pata chala?" inquired **Purvi**

"Haan Ma'am. Sultan ki sab drugs consignment water bodies ke through hota hain. Issiliye Police ko kabhi bhi Airport, Roadways mein Drugs mila hi nahi." She replied

"Aur kal raat tum Kavin se mili thi?" **Acp** questioned. She nodded her head and replied "Haan Sir. Main Kavin sir ko yahin information dene ke liye mili thi. Kavin sir ne bola tha unko aisa feel ho raha hain ki unko khatra hain. Toh agar unko kuch ho jaaye toh yeh information mein aap teeno tak pohucha dun. Aur kal raat meine aaplogoko dekha tha Kavin sir ke car ke paas toh mujhe laga yahin sahi waqt hain aaplogo tak yeh baat pohuchane ki."

"Toh tum subah hi kyun nahi aayi?" **Ishita** asked her which earned her everyone's attention.

"Ma'am. Jahan main rehti hu, uss jagah mein sab meri tarah ki ladki rehti hain. Aur unmese koyi koyi informers bhi hain. Ab zaahir si baat hain ma'am unmese koyi ladkiya aisi bhi hogi joh Sultan ke liye kaam karta hain. Kyunki maine bohot baar dekha hain kuch gang ke log kuch ladkiyo ko milne aate hain. Aur main kisi bhi tarah ki risk nahi lena chahti thi. Yeh information aaplogo tak pohuchane ka kaam Kavin sir ne mujhe chaupa tha, aur mera kaam tha apni Boss ki order follow karna. "

She ended.

Purvi sighed, taking in the information and letting her brain to process the same " Aur kuch pata hain tumhe?"

"Haan. Mujhe lagta hain jo log kidnapped huye hain unnlogo kobhi waterbodies ke jariye hi kahin le jaaya gaya hain."

"What?" gasped three of them in horror.

"Haan. Pakka toh nahi keh sakti lekin yeh possible hain."

"Ishita" barked **Acp** in urgency. She shot her head up at him "Abhi jao, aur Daya Abhijeet Sachin ko bolo har seaport, har dock mein search team chahiye aur ek bhi ship, choti ho yaa badi bina search kiye bahar nahi jaana chahiye."

The drugs expert jumped off her seat and rushed to deliver the order to the three senior inspectors. Purvi too went to a corner and called Abhimanyu to provide him with the fresh information.

Letting Rose to go after providing them with the information, Acp ordered

Daya, Abhijeet, Vineet and Dushyant to take one cop with them each and check every dock of the city, while the others decided to stay in bureau and plan the next move. That only left with Acp, Purvi, Ishita, Freddy and Abhimanyu who joined them shortly after Rose left.

As they were discussing about taking some help from national security, Freddy, who went out collect some information, barged in through the main door panting heavily.

"Sir... Sir woh car mila hain, jismein Kavin Sir ko le jaaya gaya tha. Woh bandra ki ek seaport ke paas jhaadiyo mein chupake rakha tha." **Freddy** said in a go. Purvi pulled her hair in aggravation.

"Shit... this is getting worse!" She mumbled under her breath and looked at Abhimanyu who was also thinking the same.

"Ho sakta hain uss car mein Kavin Sir the hi nahi?" **Ishita** said with, what people call, false hope.

As if on cue, the door to the hall swung open revealing Tarika and Vaibhav walking in with tensed face.

"Sir, humein jo khoon mili thi uss road pe, woh Kavin ke hi hain." Said Tarika "Achhi khabar yeh hain, ki jitni amount mein humein blood mili Kavin jyada ghayal nahi hua hain" Emphasising on 'nahi hua', **Tarika** completed the sentence looking at Purvi, whose face gleamed with relief and the same emotion washed over others too.

"Aur humein testing se yeh pata chala hain ki uss blood mein bohot jyada amount mein drugs hain." Commented Vaibhav

"Kya bakwas kar rahe ho?" bristled **Purvi** , stepping out off her chair. "Kavin Sir ke khoon mein drugs milna is impossible. He doesn't do drugs for god's sake" she started hyperventilating. Ishita moved near her and cooed, rubbing her back.

"Yes, he don't do drugs. Lekin shayad behosh karne ke liye drugs use kiya ho?" **Abhimanyu** put forth the possibility.

"Most possible" replied **Vaibhav** bobbing his head in acquiescent.

* * *

 **2days later:**

 **Undisclosed Location.**

The door to the room flung open and in came two men, dragging a man along, hands tied together with a rope, who was bawling at the men.

"Bol dena apne boss ko, mujhse usko kuch nahi milnewala." spat the lad at both of their faces before he was thrown into the room before closing the door.

He fell down on his stomach, on the cold hard floor. Scooting himself up the floor, he moved his eyes around the room. Discovered by his eyes were a lady in her mid 20's and a man in his late 40's with the commissioner lying on the hard floor and their hands tied to their backs just like his.

"yeh shayad Tanvi hain" thought he to himself, when the others looked at him.

"Kavin?!" came the exclaim-question from commissioner.

"Sir! aap thik hain?" Kavin asked the only person he was acquainted with amongst three of them.

Before he could answer, Tanvi gasped and questioned, "Kavin Khanna? Sandeep Khanna ka beta?"

"Haan Kavin Khanna. CID ki senior inspector aur Sanjeev Khanna ka beta" **Sultan** barged in answering her question. Tanvi's jaws tightened.

Sultan ignored her red angry face and went near Kavin who was sitting leaning on his back resting on the wall. Sultan sat on his one knee to match Kavin's level. He held Kavin's both cheeks in between his thumbs and other four fingers "Ab tu batayega mujhe yeh bomb kitne passwords se secured hain?"

Kavin mentally smirked when the question fell on his ears "Sultan! Tujhe mein bewakoof dikh raha hu? Aur tune bomb chura liya lekin yeh nahi pata ki kitne passwords hain?" questioned Kavin. _Bad move it was._ Anger started building up inside Sultan. His hold on Kavin's cheeks tightened.

He shut his tightly in pain.

"Stop it Sultan, for fu**'s sake stop it." screamed **Tanvi** unable to see what Kavin was going through. Sultan looked at her with an evil grin, pushing Kavin to the floor who fell down with a thud, he went near her and held her by hair "Ey ladki, tu mujhe sach kyun nahi bata deta? Tujhe pata hain agar main jo puch raha hu uska jawab dega toh tu yahase nikal sakta hain? Kyun apni zindagi barbaad kar rahi hain?"

"Sultan" smirked **Tanvi** "Tu jo chahta woh kabhi nahi ho payega. Aur maine pehle hi keh diya hain jaan de dungi lekin tujhe kamyaab hone nahi dungi Oberoi hain mera naam." Sultan slapped her and scurried away ordering his men "Innlogo ko khilao, pilao aur ek ghante mein sulao." His men nodded and he went out.

"Sulao?" murmured **Kavin** , not getting what that word meant.

"Matlab humein ab drugs diya jayega" **Tanvi** replied to his question. "Humein yahan se nikalna hoga. Pata nahin kaha hain hum!"

"Lekin niklenge kaise?" **Mehta** asked.

"Wahin toh sam-" **Tanvi** stopped in mid "Ek minute!" she looked towards where Kavin was lying. She smiled like an idiot when a shiny little object caught her sight lying beneath the carpet near Kavin's head that was folded in the process when Kavin fell down.

"Kya hua?" **Kavin** asked seeing her smiling in such a situation.

"Khud nikal nahi payenge to nikalne ke liye ab madad toh bhej paayenge" she smirked.

"Matlab?" trio asked in unison not getting what she was saying.

She smiled and signalled towards the object lying near Kavin before continuing "Kavin, tumhare carpet ke niche mera transmitter gira huya hain. Kisi bhi tarah se mujhe woh lena hoga."

Kavin looked lifted his head up and looked at the transmitter.

"Lekin kaise lenge aap yeh?"

"I will have to get rid of these ropes first" **Tanvi** started chaffing trying to loosen the knot.

"Lekin woh log ab khana dene aayenge beta" **Mehta** said "Aur unnlogon ko pata chal gaya toh gadbad ho jayegi"

"Haan Mehta thik keh raha hain Tanvi" **Commissioner** too backed Mehta.

"First thing first, woh log humein khana dekar drugs inject karega, aur humlog behosh ho jaayeng. Jo karna hain abhi karna hoga uncle" **Tanvi** replied, still chaffing.

"mujhe nahi lagta aise aap woh knot khol sakenge. Dekhiye mere shoe ke sole pe ek chotasa knife hain. Agar aap usse rassi kaant sakte hain toh I think hum kuch kar payenge." Said Kavin, looking here and there and smile formed on his lips "Lagta hain mujhe kuch mil gaya hain." He signalled through his eyes towards a table "Wahan pe ek rope hain. Agar hum yeh rope kaant ke transmitter se signal bhej ke uss rope se haath baandh lu toh kisiko pata nahi chalega."

He looked at all of them whilst they nodded.

"Tanvi mujhe nahi lagta aapko yeh karna chahiye. Itne dino se aapko drugs deke rakha hain. Main karta hu yeh kaam" **Kavin** took the lead and Tanvi accepted it instantly knowing it was not the time to argue as Kavin was right with his point.

"Mere sole se aap knife nikaal ke mujhe de sakte hain?" he asked and scooted his legs near her hands, crawling towards her. After a little bit of struggling, she succeeded in bringing out the knife from his sole and gave him. Taking the knife from Tanvi, Kavin with all his might, started cutting the rope on his wrist.

"Bolo kya karna hain" **Kavin** question Tanvi, taking the ring which has the transmitter off the ground, after he freed his hand.

 **Tanvi's** face beamed with happiness and she said "Uss ring ke piche ek chotasa button hoga." **Kavin** roamed his hand around the back of the ring to feel any button. When he felt one, he said "Mil gaya, ab?" **Tanvi** asked him press that button two times. Kavin did so and an automatic voice filled the room " _Welcome Agent 2010, please perform your retina scan to proceed with further actions_ " **Tanvi** asked him to bring the ring near her eyes.

"ab tum yes press karo, i hope kisiko humara signal mil jaaye" **Kavin** did as Tanvi said hoping the same.

 **CID bureau:**

Purvi was standing in the bureau corridor thinking how her life changed in last 1 year, since the day Sultan abducted Tanvi, and the day Kavin disappeared, her life has turned topsy-turvy. A tear made its way through her eyes, "I am sorry Kavin, main aapko bacha nahi paayi" she mumbled under her breath as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over, without turning back and saw Mayur standing, with no emotion on his face.

"Mayur?" **Purvi** turned around to face him and said.

"Pari everything will be fine. Hum Kavin sir ko dhund ?" **Mayur** said, holding her both arms and rubbing them lightly to sooth her.

She bobbed her head vigorously as more tears made their through her eyes down the cheek. Now about Mayur, it was true he was furious when came to know about Kavin-Purvi was in a relationship. He was heartbroken his girl was taken but he was more angry as they hid it from him. But again, he was a mature person after all, he decided to keep aside all his angst, hurt and help Purvi to be mentally strong.

"Mayur, I am feeling so helpless" she whispered, tilting head.

"Pari, you've to be strong" he pulled her into a hug, knowing that is the only thing that could help anyone, no matter how strong they were, in those situations. She too hugged him back as her tears started ruining his shirt. "What if agar hum unnlogon ko nahi bacha paaye Mayur? Humne kaha kaha nahi dhunda, lekin Sultan ka koyi trace hi nahi." She questioned in his hug.

 **Mayur** pulled her out and cupped her face "Miss Purvi Yogesh Malhotra, listen to me carefully." She looked at **Mayur** , who has determined look on his face "We will find them. We will save them, come what may. You got that? We are strong and we will do that, huh?" Vigorously, nodding her head, Purvi hugged him again when both of them heard a strange kind of beeping sound.

"What's that?" both questioned to each other in unison and both shrugged at the same time looking around.

"Yeh sound meri watch se aa rahi hain Mayur" lifting her wrist, **Purvi** said, baffled.

"What?" he looked at her watch. Purvi started swiping her touch-dial and some characters showed up _**'SFa2010'**_. Noticing the characters, both the cops looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Good God! This is a signal from Tanvi, Mayur. We need to track them." Screamed **Purvi** , pulling **Mayur** out of his surprise. Both of them rushed inside and screamed "We have got a signal from Tanvi's transmitter." All the heads shot up, while Ishita rushed to them "Humein abhi ' _ **Den**_ ' jaana hoga Purvi, isse pehle ki hum signal kho de."

"Yeah right." Said **Purvi** and **Ishita** in unsion, while others looked at them confused.

"Den?" **Daya** asked.

"Humari secret hide-out Sir, jo ab bilkul bhi secret nahi raha." After two days of Kavin's kidnapping Purvi joked. "Yahan se signal track nahi kar sakte hum. We need strong systems jo sirf Den pe hain."

"Right." **Ishita** added "I will call Abhimanyu right away, aur Vaibhav ko bhi batana hoga." She started dialling numbers furiously on her poor little mechanism, commonly known as cell phone.

"Ab muh kya dekh rahe ho? Move now!" **Acp** barked at all of them, jolting them all out of ' _god-knows-where-they-were-in_ '

Purvi, Ishita and Mayur hopped on the first SUV with Dushyant, speeding off to their 'Den' whilst four more SUVs followed the suite.

The SUVs stopped with a screeching halt in front of a well maintained house.

"Yeh kiska ghar hain?"asked **Dushyant** to **Ishita**.

"Yeh Mayur ka ghar hain" she replied with a smile. He smiled back.

"Yeh toh bilkul well maintained hain" **Daya** said looking around after entering the main door, unlocked by Mayur.

"Aapko kya laga Sir? humari secret hide-out koyi toota hua factory hoga?" **Mayur** said, going towards the kitchen, Purvi following him. "Its too mainstream Sir" he ended with a small laugh and Daya twitched his lips downward.

"We should go to the control room" **Ishita** said, moving towards Mayur's refrigerator.

"Yup" **Purvi** replied popping the 'p'. Mayur went near his refrigerator and pressed a small button over the handle.

" _Please perform your retina scan, Agent"_ the automatic voice filled the room and that's when other cops' heads turned towards what Mayur was doing. A small glass window popped up and Mayur placed his eyes on it.

" _Performing Retina scan. Please wait while we match your identity."_

All other cops mouth hanged open when they found out Mayur's refrigerator is not just a refrigerator but was a door to some kind of what they said 'Control room'.

" _Retina scan completed. Welcome to CR, Agent 3935"_ **Mayur** looked back at them and said "Please follow me Sir." **Acp** nodded and went near him while others did the same. Opening the door of the refrigerator, Mayur swung opened the cabinets filled with eatables just like as another door that revealed a small pathway, leading inside. Everyone followed them, dipping their heads down a little at the door, through downstairs and soon they found themselves in an underground control room, that has three more rooms attached.

"Lekin Abhimanyu toh ab tak aaya nahi" **Abhijeet** asked as he found the door was closed as soon as all entered.

"No problem Sir." **Ishita** replied, "Abhimanyu ko pata hain kaha aana hain. And he will just have to perform his retina scan." **Abhijeet** nodded his head as he went near the large glass computer screen, where everyone else was standing. Mayur connected Purvi's watch with the computer with a cable and started entering some programming codes, as Abhimanyu just entered room, rushing towards the screen. Purvi explained him what happened and when they got the signal. Abhimanyu nodded before concentrating on the tracker on the screen.

"Kuch mila Mayur?" impatient, **Acp** asked.

"Haan Sir, almost there." The green dot that was moving frantically over the map on the screen stopped at a point and started blinking. Mayur enlarged the map with the tip of his both index and thumb, swiping the out. "its somewhere between 18 degree North and 66 degree south." **Purvi** sat infront of another glass monitor and started searching for co-ordinates Mayur just said "Mayur are you sure. Is it the right co-ordinate?" she asked. Mayur checked once again before replying "Yes it is!"

"They are in Arabian Sea" gasps came out from everyone "They aren't moving which means..."

"They. Are. In. A. Submarine?" questioned **Ishita** , spilling one word at a time.

"Haan mujhe bhi yahin lagta hain." **Purvi** replied. "What do we do now?"

"Hum Arabian sea mein jaa rahe hain" announced **Abhimanyu** , not removing his eyes from the monitor

They discussed for some good minutes before coming at a final decisions

"We are going down." **Abhimanyu** said and others nodded "hum Jawaharlal Nehru Port se jaayenge. Iske liye humein permission chahiye hoga government se. Woh, Daya aap laoge." **Daya** nodded.

"We will need a diving team" **Abhimanyu** looked at abhijeet "Abhijeet you will arrange that." Abhimanyu nodded too.

"We will need a paramedics team in the port. Pata nahi woh log kaisi haal mein hoga and they will need immediate medical attention. Mujhe iss city ki best doctors chahiye" **Acp** barked and **Sachin** decided to arrange that.

"Now!" **Abhimanyu** clapped his hands, gaining everyone's attention "Mere saath submarine pe jaayega Purvi, Shreya, Pankaj, Dushyant, Abhijeet, Daya, Tarika, Vaibhav. Unnlogo ko waha se bahar laane ke liye, thodi der ke liye they will have to energized, so we will need two doctors there." Everyone nodded. "aur Purvi, we don't need any more chaos regarding that bomb, so destroy it." She nodded, confidence dripping from her face.

* * *

 **A/n** : Long one eh? word count: 5630. I wanted to make it the last chapter, but you see it has already 5k+ words in this chapter. So I split it up in two. But the thing is I have already written the last part. I am uploading it on Tuesday, only if I get good number of reviews in this chap. And I have a little twist in the last chapter :D

And guys, how's my new cover for this story?


	20. She is gone, Never to come back

**A/n** : Last chapter guys. Thanking all of you who reviewed in the last chapter. Decrease in number of reviews this time. It was less than half than previous ones. Seems like you guys need a _push_ for giving your fingers a little pain? Well this chapter has one _push_ and you all ghost readers are going to ' _love_ ' it.

* * *

It was past midnight, the clock showed 3 a.m when the team got ready to go deep down in water; to write the climax of the story that was started by drugs lord Sultan 10 months before. Nine cops, along with some members of IIS team, dressed themselves in diving gears to bring their colleagues out of the water, held captive by Sultan. They were now at JNP, on their vans, that was modified like a conference room, discussing the plans.

"So, first kill everyone, that will come in the way **" Acp** ordered, getting nods from everyone "Humein sirf Sultan jinda chahiye. Tarika aur Vaibhav, tumlog humare targets ke paas pohuchte hi unnlogo energy injections doge. Make them wear diving suits. They will have to dive themselves out of the water. Wahan pe humara boats intezaar kar raha hoga, aur woh boat, port tak le aayegi. Purvi you will have to destroy that bomb." Everyone nodded and got out of the van. The team climbed four boats and it took them to middle of the sea. They activated their bluetooths. As they got the signal from Abhimanyu, everyone put their diving regulators on their mouths and jumped into the sea.

Going under water they activated their maps on their watches that were made especially by Mayur, to lead them the correct way. Purvi signalled all of them to follow her to her right, and started diving towards that way. Diving for a while, they followed the way straight as signalled by Shreya.

After almost 30 minutes they saw a submarine under water. Abhimanyu signalled and everyone dived to it. Reaching their, they find a door, locked.

Daya and Abhijeet held the wheel kind of thing started unlocking the door.. it unlocked the door and everyone dived inside. Shreya went towards a mechanism connected on the wall of the submarine, and pulled the lever up, causing the water filled in the compartment to gush out.

They got rid of their diving gears and everyone was now in black skin tight clothes. Pankaj went near the door that led inside, using a laser, he created a small hole in the door to look inside. Examining the corridor, he signalled them with five fingers, meaning there were five guards on there. Everyone brought their guns out. Purvi checked her both guns and placed it inside the holster tied around her thighs. Abhimanyu nodded at Pankaj and he signalled Daya to blow the door. Daya put some explosives on the door, and went aside, giving Abhijeet to blow the door off, Abhijeet pressed the remote and booom! the door blew off. The guards at the corridor came rushing to them. Daya, Abhijeet and Abhimanyu got hold of one each while Shreya punched the fourth one right on his stomach causing him to hit his face on the steel wall. Purvi hit one with on his leg and headbutt him causing him to fall there. More goons came rushing in, Ishita took a rod from the side of the corridor and hit one of them right on the back of his head while Dushyant held one by his neck and hit his head on the wall. Like a spider, Purvi climbed the wall of the sub, and knock one them out with kick boxing. Giving her a momentum, when she saw another man coming out of a room, who seemed like an important person to Sultan, she ran at him dropkicking him, fall down and flips right back up wrapped her legs around his neck and knocked him out cold. They started proceeding to find where the captives were. Reaching a room that was locked from outside and two guards guarding the door they assumed that to be the room they were looking for. Pankaj and Daya went ahead, knock both the guards to unconsciousness. Abhijeet fired at the lock causing the door to swung open. They saw four of them lying in the room. Abhimanyu, Purvi, Daya and Abhijeet rushed to them accompanied by Tarika and Vaibhav.

"Tanvi" **Abhimanyu** held his wife in his hands. Unknowingly tears started spilling through his eyes.

"Abhi" she smiled, trying hard to keep her eyes open. She lifted her hand up to touch his face, which Abhimanyu held lightly and kissed.

"I love you Abhi" she murmured before slipping into unconsciousness. Abhimanyu smiled, kissed her forehead and said "I love you tooTanu. I love you." He then asked Tarika to inject some energy serum into Tanvi.

Purvi rushed to Kavin as soon as the door was opened by Abhijeet, while Daya and Abhijeet rushed to Mehta and Commissioner.

"Kavinn... Kavinn" **Purvi** shook Kavin who was under the effect of drugs. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure hovering up on him.

"Kavin wake up" she patted his cheeks. As her voice reached his mind, he knew they were safe.

"Purvi," was the only word he could utter. She kissed his forehead, and on cue **Tarika** came to inject him energy serum. Purvi helped him with his hand when **Tarika** said "Purvi woh haath pe nahi, woh neck pe lagana hain"

 **Purvi** eyes popped out in horror "Tarika, kya bol rahi ho?"

"Purvi, I am sorry, but I will have to do this" replied **Tarika** and before Purvi could say anything Tarika pushed the syring in Kavin's. It did pain like hell. Purvi knew it because, Kavin screamed a soul shearing scream.

"Tarika" **Purvi** mumbled while Tarika mouthed a sorry. Kavin started gaining consciousness and others too. Dushyant and Ishita with Pankaj came in holding a man; 'Sultan' who was bleeding like hell.

 **Purvi** got on her feet and went near him. She, with all her might, slapped Sultan across his face "Baki ke hisab kitab tujhse bureau mein hoga." She said, gritting her teeth. Purvi then went to Tanvi and hugged her as tightly as could "Pari, I can't breathe" **Tanvi** said and all of them chuckled.

"Tanvi, I am so sorry. Uss din agar..." started **Purvi** who was cut in mid by Tanvi.

"Sshh. It wasn't your fault Princess. I missed you" **Tanvi** said and hugged her back.

After sometime all of them were ready to go up except Purvi, who still had to destroy the bomb, _the root cause of all these happenings._

"Purvi, main tumhe chod kar nahi jaunga" protested **Kavin**.

"Kavin I will be fine.. You have to go. Kyunki yeh energy serum jyada der tak kaam nahi karegi. You will have to go"

"I won't Purvi" stubborn enough, **Kavin** repeated the same thing.

 **Purvi** took his face in her hands and said, looking straight into his eyes "Kavin, aapko jaana hoga. I will be safe Kavin. I will be all fine." **Kavin** held her hands and whispered "Promise me, you will be safe, and you will come back to me. Promise me."

 **Purvi** nodded her head "I promise you Kavin. I will be safe. I promise you" She whispered back and placed her forehead against his, as they leaned into a sweet kiss. The kiss lingered for more than a moment, before they pulled apart.

* * *

 **Purvi's P.O.V**

I wanted to last this kiss forever. I wanted to be in his arms forever. But that's not what the destiny wanted. Yester night after everyone went back home, I went to meet Abhimanyu. I needed to tell him a truth. I knew what does destroying that bomb meant. Well, only I knew that. As expected, when I told Abhi the aftermath of destroying the bomb, he screamed. He refused to allow me destroy that bomb. But I wanted to do it. For the sake of humanity. After a long one hour of persuasion Abhi let me do it. And now when it is the 'showtime' as they say, i just can't step back. **Yes**! I lied to Kavin that I will be safe, I lied to him that I will come back to him, because, _may be,_ I never will. I can't let him know the truth.

Dushyant Sir came forward and hugged his best buddy, I looked at them. Aah! I am going to miss them, all of them. Going to miss mucking around with Tanvi and Abhi, going to miss fighting with Shru, Pankaj's stupidity and being in Kavin's arm. Everyone came rushing to me, and hugged me, asking me to take care. Little did they know, it might be the last hug we are sharing. Tears threaten to fall down, but I was quick enough to hide them with the biggest fake smile I can give. Kavin came to me at last. I hugged him ever-so-tightly as if it was last day on earth.

"I love you, come what may" I whispered in his ears before leaving a kiss on his cheeks, when no one was noticing.

He too pecked me back. I am gonna miss this feeling of his lips on my cheeks and on my forehead and on my eyes and on my knuckles and on my lips.

"I love you too" he said before moving out of the room. He was about to go past Sultan when I saw Sultan murmuring something and I saw Kavin's muscles tensed up. He glared at Sultan and before he could do anything, I was by his side, holding his hand, trying to calm him. _It was not time to have a fight._

 **Kavin** once again glared at Sultan and said "Kantap pata hain kya hota hain? Jab ek haath full force ke saath kaan ke niche padta hain na, usse kantap kehte hain. Aur ek kanpuria ki kantap se shaitan bhi bachke rehta hain. " this brought some fear on Sultan's face while Dushyant dragged him away. Kavin once again looked at me and smiled a little before leaving me alone in the room.

Now I wait till I get to know that they are up there on JNP, safe and sound. I searched every chamber to find where Sultan kept the bomb, when a room caught my sight at the end. I used my all strength to open that slide door. I went inside and found that bloody thing; the root cause of all these problems. It was placed on a table. It looked like some kind of some rocket, slim and long in formation. I break the glass walls of the container it was kept in. The alarm went off in some other room. Just then I heard a voice coming from my Bluetooth. I recognize it was Mayur's. Oh! I am going to miss him too. The way he messes up my hair, knowing how much I hated it.

"Pari are you good there?" asked **Mayur**. He loved me. He bloody loved me so much to let go me to the person I loved.

"Yeah Mayur, mujhe bomb mil gaya hain. Sab upar aa gaye?" I questioned. It was decided, I will destroy the bomb after everyone will reach the port or else the intensity of the bomb may throw them out of boats.

"Haan Pari, Abhi wants to talk to you." I heard some shuffling sound and I heard **Abhimanyu's** voice next "Asfika, listen to me carefully, first you need to activate that thing, wait for 3 seconds and enter the self destroying password, it will take some 2 minutes to go that bomb off. You have 2 minutes to save your life. I know you can do it."

I smiled, how high he has been keeping his hopes when he already knows it was not possible for me to go out of this mess, alive. _I can't make it outta here, alive!_ "Abhi, tumhe pata hain naa tum bejawah itni hopeful ho rahe and you're lying to yourself. Bhai, I love you. Although you are my rakhi brother, you gave me all the love a brother gives to his sister. I am lucky Abhi. I want to talk to all of them one last time. Can you put it in speaker?" I asked, anticipating all the ' _things_ ' that will be coming. He hmm-ed and I heard everyone going silent, I smiled.

"Guys, I love you all. Acp Sir, you have been an amazing mentor. Abhijeet Sir, you are my idol. I always wanted to be like you. Daya Sir, please keep my shreya happy." Before I could continue, I heard two voices, yammering from other side, Kavin and Ishita

"Purvi kya bakwas kar rahi hain tu?" **Ishita** asked. I chuckled.

"Purvi, kya hua? You okay? Please speak up" **Kavin** asked impatiently.

"I can't make it alive out of here guys" I said slowly as they took in what I meant.

"No!" i heard many voices screaming from the other side.

"Purvi, yeh koyi mazak ka karne waqt nahi hain" **Kavin** scolded.

"Main mazak nahi kar rahi hu Kavin." Gasps! That's what I heard from other end.

"Pari, what the hell are you saying?" this time it was **Shreya** "Tu bahar aayegi. I know that."

"Nahi aa paungi Shreya. This bomb is at the other end of the sub and exit point is at the far end." I explained or that's what I tried.

"You promised me Purvi, you promised me you will come back" Kavin's voice broke. I felt a lump in my throat. No! I can't cry. I can't make myself and those people weak.

"I- I lied." I am sure I messed up with my voice.

"All this while you knew you can't make it alive?" **Mayur** inquired. Tears started rolling down my cheeks "Answer me damn it." **Mayur** was angry. Unusual of him. _Did I really make that big mistake? Everyone's angry, sad._

"Yes! Mujhe pata tha" answered I.

"Purvi you can't do this to me. You promised to be with me forever Purvi" **Kavin** cried making me to do the same.

"I am sorry" I mumbled. "I love you. bye" my heart broke into million pieces, hearing him plead. If I was to hear the more, I would have change my decision, which I don't want to do.

"Purvi... listen to me, Purvi... damn it, Purvi..." **Kavin's** yelling was the last thing I heard before crushing that little thing called blueetooth with a rod. I went towards the computers and typed down the password on the little pop-up dialog box already appearing on the screen. After checking and agreeing with the questions that came up, I activated the bomb. Closing my eyes, I saw Kavin's face. 'I love you, always and forever' I mumbled, though he couldn't hear me. I started moving out of that chamber, before running on my feet to the other end, exit point of the Sub.

* * *

In JNP:

 **Kavin's P.O.V**

"Purvi... listen to me, Purvi... damn it, Purvi..." I kept yelling on the phone speaker, as I felt weak. My world came crashing down in matter of few minutes. I didn't know what should I do, when I saw Mayur and Shreya getting into their diving gears to bring my Purvi back from that hell. _She can't just leave me like this, alone!_ I approached Acp Sir, seeking his permission to let me go to. But they denied. I tried to fight back, but Dushyant held me back. I looked at the sea in front of me, as others kept saying something which I didn't know what. My all attention was on Purvi. I want her back, alive in my life. My senses were numb. I saw Mayur and Shreya rushed past me to the boat.

 **Third person P.O.V** :

 _(Tune into Title track of Humari Adhuri Kahani. I bet this will be more interesting and enchanting_ )

As Shreya and Mayur was about to board they all saw splatters of water rising up from the sea bed causing huge wave to hit the boat and washing it to the shore and causing all the people standing on the shore to fall back.

 _Paas aaye..._

 _Dooriyan phir bhi kam naa huyi_

 _Ek adhuri si humari kahani rahi_

Everyone lifted their heads up from ground. Kavin rubbed his eyes fiercely, calling out for her and reached the shore dragging himself on his feet. He was about to board on the boat when another huge explosion, threw him back on the sand again.

 _Aasman ko zameen, ye zaroori nahi_

 _Jaa mile... jaa mile_

 _Ishq sacha wahin_

 _Jisko milti nahi manzilein..._

 _Manzilein_

His senses numbed as he realized, she was gone, not to come back again. She had planned this all along. His eyes flew open with shock and he let out a shrill scream of her name that would echo in JNP for years to come!

 _Rang the, noor tha_

 _Jab kareeb tu tha_

 _Ek jannat sa tha, yeh jahaan_

 _Waqt ki ret pe kuch mere naam sa_

 _Likh ke chod gaya tu kahaan_

 **Shreya** looked at the waters rising up and falling back down on the sea bed. Tears rolled down her eyes as she heard Kavin wailing his heart out for her best friend; his love. She looked up at the sky as more tears made their ways down her cheeks.. Hundreds of moments they shared, came back to her mind. Their morning fights, the fight they had when she came to Purvi and Asfika being the same person, 'Purvi is gone' she thought.

 _Humari Adhuri Kahani_

 _Humari Adhuri Kahani_

 **Ishita** gasped, looked at the sea water, flowing to wash the sea shore. Memories of her IIS days came rushing to her mind. How one day both fell off her bike, and Purvi saved her from scoldings from Abhimanyu and Tanvi. Feeling a knot on her throat, she looked at Kavin who was held back by Dushyant and Daya from going into sea. 'Purvi is gone' thought crossed her mind.

 _Khusbuon se teri yunhi takra gaye_

 _Chalte Chalte dekho naa_

 _Hum kahaan aa gaye_

 **Mayur** fell on his knees watching the water falling back. People say, losing your best friend is far more painful than losing your love. What if your best friend and love is the same person? He remembered how she hated when he would pull her hair out of her hair band. Tears and more tears filled his eyes. "Pari please come back" was the only thing he mumbled and prayed.

 _Jannatein agar yahi_

 _Tu dikhe kyun nahi_

 _Chaand suraj sabhi hain yahaan_

"It was not much time", **Pankaj** thought, "that I met her. But I owed my life to her" remembering the night Purvi saved him from that bullet during the shoot-out. Being a soft-hearted, he couldn't take Kavin yelling on top of his voice. He looked at Abhimanyu who was ordering some of his team members to go down in the sea and search for her.

 _Intezaar tera sadiyon se kar raha_

 _Pyaasi baithi hain kab se yahaan_

 _Humari adhuri kahani_

 _Humari Adhuri kahani_

The IIS members rushed to the boat and dived inside the sea, to bring Purvi out. With bated breath they all of them waited, while the paramedics treated the wounded and transferring them to hospitals. After much shouting and persuasion Kavin got to stay back. He waited, everyone waited, until the divers came up. With nothing, but her ID card, gun, a silver chain with a small heart shaped locket. Kavin slumped down on the sand, Dushyant held him. "Purvi.. Why **You Left Me Incomplete**? You promised to be with me, now and forever. You ditched me Purvi" Kavin choked as he said those lines, he screamed, yet again, causing everyone eyes to tear up. He kept on crying and screaming, until he could no longer breathe. Her dimpled smile flashed in front of his eyes as he slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing he remembered was being dragged away by someone.

* * *

P.S: That _kantap_ line is NOT mine. It was taken from a show on MTV.

 **A/N** : done with the last chapter. I am crying. Literally. I am so going to miss writing this story.

 **Well now what happened with Purvi? Wait for the epilogue to find out more. Reviews expected guys. No review equals to no epilogue which equals to no news of Purvi**. *Evil me* I know right.


	21. Who is this Alpha? (Epilogue)

**A/n** : Epilogue is up here! Thanking all these beautiful souls out there who took a little moment to leave a word on my work.

Jazz Dareya lover, Ananyaa Bhardwaj, koel, kavi love, Purvi's Niharika, arushi-nadia, Candy126, mithi, richa darshan, Nia757, anjali99, gorgeous purvi, DayaVineet's Girl, ashwiniathval, pooja, Ishii, Tara Kapoor, sandy, anayaj, rasgulla, Levisha, meghana0106, secret reader, sanaya, riya, guestcandy, Shanayaron(My Teju baby) and all the guests.

 **Shanayaron** : Teju baby, I missed you. Your reviews are awaited. And you are amazing too, more than me. Love you. :*

 **Mithi** : why taana maaring? -_-

 **Firehawk01** : I am embarrassed. I am not that good, okay?

 _Just-a-random-fact_ _: I have been watching GoT lately. And tell you what guys, I am going gaga over Jon Snow. He is hell of a 'Night watcher.' And that cute little warrior Arya Stark, I love that girl. Do you? So, you may find some GoT dialogues here guys and I am at no fault. *cheeky grin* I can't help it, ya see. Because GoT has gotten badly into me._

* * *

 **4 years later:**

The mystical oak tree swayed as the spring wind hit it, causing some of its leaves fall upon the couple sitting underneath it, enjoying their own sweet time. Both of them looked up and laughed.

"Amazing day" she said as the wind hit her hair, her loose curls flew.

He smiled and kissed her nape making her giggle. He stopped his snogging session and looked at her wide eyed. "What babe?"

"You...you're tickling me" she replied in between her laughs.

"What?" he looked at her. As his brain processed the information he smirked. Shifting away from her little bit, he looked at her before holding her both hands with one hand while other one found its way to her waist causing her burst into pearls of laughter as he tickled her. Tackling her onto the carpet they were sitting.

"My baby is ticklish. My Purvi is ticklish" he sing song not yet stopping doing the same. She fell onto the carpet laid, her laughter echoing and the wind carrying it away.

"I didn't know my baby is so ticklish" he whispered hovering upon her laying frame. His hands on either side of her head and his breath fanning her nose tip.

She cupped his face in her small hands and whispered back "You know nothing, Kavin Khanna" ( _A/n:See, told ya, GoT has gotten into me_ )

He pouted his lips lying down beside her. Purvi chuckled and lifted her head to see him, positioning her hand on her palm supported by her elbow.

She chuckled lightly before returning his favour and whispering in his ears

"Kavin... Kavin... Kavin" **Kavin** felt someone shaking him.

"Oi, Kavin. Wake up you sleepyhead" he felt a soft thing smacking him right on his head. Opening his eyes wide, he saw **Dushyant** standing there, grinning and with a pillow on his hand.

"Kya hain Dushyant?" cranky still from sleep, he asked peevishly

"Aaj meri shaadi hain aur mera best friend abhi tak so raha hain. Its 9 a.m. toh mera duty banta hain ki main apna best friend ko jagau, right? Right." Without giving **Kavin** any chance to say anything, **Dushyant** answered his own question. He went towards Kavin's wardrobe, bringing out a towel he threw it into Kavin's face "Now, hurry up. Kyunki agar meri shaadi nahi hoga toh main tera bhi hone nahi dunga". _Was a wrong line said._

"Aur mujhe shaadi nahi karna." **Kavin** murmured making **Dushyant** stop on his tracks. Dushyant spun around and his face fell.

"Kavin, 4 saal ho chuka hain, you should move on. Bhool jaa usko Kavin. Waapis nahi aanewali Purvi" **Dushyant** sighed sadly.

"Bhool jaun? Dushyant! Main agar tujhe kahun tu Ishita ko bhul jaa tu bhoola paayegi? I love her Dushu, she was not one of those girls I flirted with. Haan, mujhe pata hain, main playboy tha issiliye sabko aaj bhi lagta hain ki Purvi ko bhoola paana mere liye aasan hain. Aisa nahi hain Dushu. I love her. Aur mujhe pata hain ek naa ek din woh mujhe milegi." **Kavin** ended his monologue looking up from Purvi's picture on his side table.

"Kavin" **Dushyant** tilted his head before moving it disappointedly "Kavin she is dead. Why don't you just get over with it? SHE. IS. DEAD" emphasising on the last line, he said one word at a time.

"Dushu, dead body mili uski? Nahi mili naa? Toh how can you just conclude that she is dead?" **Kavin** asked. Furious over the fact that his best friend wanted him to believe **Purvi** is no more. "Hum CID waale hain aur bina saboot hum kuch bhi sach nahi maante. Toh jab Purvi ki body mili hi nahi kaise maan liya she is dead? Jabtak Purvi ki body nahi milti she is alive for me. End of discussion" **Kavin** dragged himself out of the bed, went into his washroom slamming shut the door. Dushyant, standing near Kavin's room door all by himself, sighed deeply before going out of the room. _Bad start to such a beautiful day_ he thought.

Standing under the shower, as the warm water hit Kavin's bare skin, he felt more awake and fresh. Washing away his anger and sadness the shower made him more active. He stepped out of the shower, brushed his teeth and dressed himself into something presentable for the day before stepping out of the washroom. Stepping inside his room, Kavin went near the table. Picking up a photo of Purvi and his, he kissed her over the glass frame just on where her forehead was.

"Purvi, I miss you, terribly. Aaj Dushyant aur Ishita ki shaadi hain. Tum yahan hoti toh sab kuch kitna alag hota na? Well, I know everyone misses you and yeh bhi jaanta hoon you will be back soon. 4 years Purvi, and you owe me an answer when you come back. Bye love. Ab mujhe jaana hoga, sab niche wait kar raha hain. I love you." Once again leaving a kiss on the picture he went to meet the people downstairs.

 _Four years ago, after the blast when the diving team went to search for Purvi they found none. The search continued till three more days, and the result they had was no body, not a single trace of Purvi, leaving Kavin to believe she was still alive. Five days later, when Kavin woke up in hospital, consoling him was the hardest thing the team has faced. He would not eat anything, refuse to go out, and at times he would become suicidal. After much discussion, Kavin was shifted to Dushyant's. Time flew by, and in these four years Kavin took the most dangerous mission could take up. He had no love for his life. He acted like a machine._

* * *

 **Ishita's** house:

Ishita was sitting on a stool and the girls doing makeup of the to-be-bride. Divya was doing her hair while Shreya her makeup. And Tarika fixing her elegant red and golden lehenga.

Almost done with their work, when someone called them downstairs they rushed out leaving Ishita alone. She closed the door and opened the drawer. Bringing out a photo frame, she ran her hand over it "Purvi, I miss you. Wish you were here today. Tu humesha kehti thi naa meri shaadi tujhse pehle hogi aur tu tera dancing skills sabko dikhayegi. Kaash woh sab sach hota Pari. I miss you. Kavin Sir misses you. Tere jaane ke baad saara team bikhad gaya tha. ab jaake thoda sambhal raha hain. Kavin sir ko ab bhi lagta hain tu zinda hain. I hope the same. I love you. bye" as someone knocked her door, she quickly placed her photo frame in her cupboard and wipe off the tears before calling the one at the door to come in.

Hours later, they were all standing in the 'mandap' as pandit was chanting the holy mantras to bind two souls together. Tears rolled down Kavin's eyes remembering Purvi who wanted to dance in Ishita's wedding.

 _Pyaas ka yeh safar khatam ho jaayega_

 _Kuch adhura sa jo tha poora ho jayega_

IshYant started taking their pheras while more tear rolled down Kavin's eyes wishing Purvi was there, with him, by his side.

 _Jhuk gaya aasmaan_

 _Mil gaye do jaahan_

 _Har taraf hain milan ka sama_

 _Doliya hain saji,_

 _Khoosbuein har kahin_

 _Padhne aaya khuda khud yahan_

After four pheras Dushyant went behind Ishita, pandit continuing the chanting and as others showered them with flowers.

 _Hamari Adhuri Kahani._

 _Hamari Adhuri Kahani_

Unable to stand his tears anymore, Kavin rushed out while no one was noticing and sat on a bench in the backyard. He sat there until, Dushyant came, looking for him.

"Kavin you okay?" asked **Dushyant** , although he knew the answer.

"Hmm. Bas Purvi ki yaad aa rahi. Agar aaj woh yahan hoti kitna khush hoti. Lekin tu yahan kya kar raha hain?" Kavin furrowed his brows at his best friend.

"Tu andar nahi tha toh bahar aa gaya. Chal andar chalet hain." Standing up, **Dushyant** forwarded his hand to **Kavin** who took it without any argument. Both went inside, and Kavin trying hard to gel up with others, trying not to be rude with anyone. _That much he has changed! The boy who was an easy going person once has now turned into an arrogant cop._

The day ended on a happy note, IshYant being newly wedded couple, Kavin still the same. Spending some light moments, in which Kavin was least interested, everyone decided to have the much needed rest.

Kavin fell on the bed, taking Purvi's photo from the side table, he tried falling asleep.

* * *

 **Next morning** :

Kavin woke up from his slumber, from a strange dream, all agog.

He looked at the digital clock on the table which showed 7a.m. He felt like someone hammering right on his head. "Migraine" He murmured, rubbing side of his head with thumb and other fingers. Dragging himself out of the bed, he went to washroom. Freshening up, when his head was still paining like hell, he decided to prepare himself a strong latte. Filling the kettle with water he put it on the stove to boil, while he went to get the newspaper from the door. He took the news paper lying on the veranda and set it on the couch and went to bring his coffee. He decided to have his coffee in back lawn, under the morning sun, adoring the spring wind. As he picked up the news paper a piece of paper, what looked like a note, fell out on the carpet. He picked up the note and settled his coffee mug on the table, bending a little.

When he ended reading the content of the note, the last word of the note caught him off guard. He sat down with a thud on the couch nearest to him. Petrified he was! There lied the note, which slipped off his hand, which read:

 _Government has been searching for the bandits who managed to despoil 5 museums, 3 banks in last two years. We have some highly confidential information, which we would like to share with CID Mumbai. Home ministry wants the same. If your team provide us with a helping hand we believe we will be able nab the bandits soon._

 _ **Alpha.**_

* * *

And now the story ends, officially, with some questions, with some mysteries. Does **Alpha** ring any bell? No? Well go to fourth chapter.

Some mysteries are better left unsolved. Some stories are better left untold. Some love stories are left incomplete. But will it remain incomplete forever? Well we will see.

 **Big question: Who is this Alpha?**

* * *

 **A/n** : Boring? Well I was not thinking to update this today. I wrote a half part of it many days ago. I mean before even writing chapter 19 and 20, as I already knew what's going to happen. But today I felt like writing the other part to keep my mind off of some things. I am frustrated, sad and angry. Reason? Down below!

Folks, there _was_ this guy named **Trishav Bordoloi**. _Was,_ because he is no more. Well if anyone of you follows news of north east, you will know that he was murdered when he was alone at home. He was appearing his 10th final exam. He was an amazing friend, amazing brother and a brilliant student. Can we please take a moment to say R.I.P for his soul please? R.I.P **Trishav**. You will be missed..

* * *

 **P.S** : **this is for every reader of YLMI. Guys I have something for you all. Give me 40+ reviews I will post a note as next chapter. And I bet you will not want to miss that note, because it has something to do with this story. But after 40+ reviews. Am I sounding greedy? Well, I am. :D. So the deal is, you give me 40+ reviews, I will give you a surprise.**


	22. I am grateful for all the love given

**Author's Thanking Note**

 _ **My Thoughts in My Words**_ :

Today, here I end a beautiful journey. I believe, every journey must come to an end one day, be it bad or good.

As I today put the last full stop on my story, I again want to walk down through the lane.

 _Writing_ has never been my cup of tea. I used to write an article, sometimes a poem for my school magazine, college magazine or for department wall magazine. I didn't know how many people might have went through my works because it was always my teachers or some of my friends, who knows me in person, came up and say; appreciate or criticize. When I landed out of the blue in one day, I didn't understand a damn thing about this. Slowly I started reading the stories and understood what it is all about. Then I made some good friends! And after one month or two, some of ' _them_ ' started poking me to write a story. I was clueless, what should I write, how should I write. Then they supported me. When I posted the first chapter I was hell nervous, given that till then I have almost known how talented writers out here are. Still, as promised to ' _some_ ' I tried my hand in writing a story. _Romantic story?_ My mind screamed 'no' when this thought came to my mind. So i decided to go for a suspense thriller at the first try.

I still remember I was listening to this beautiful song ' _Hamari Adhuri Kahani_ ' when the idea popped into my mind. Then the journey began. I do not know how many of my readers have liked the prologue, because for me it was a disaster.

The reviews were in good numbers ( _for a new comer_ ). Then after some 4-5 chapters, number of reviews dropped. I was bound to believe _again_ that writing and I will never get along. I broke down. Then my friends told me not to break down, not to lose hope.

And after following their requests, orders, advices, here I am today. Well, i admit, my story doesn't have highest number of reviews but I am satisfied with the love I am given.

In this (Almost)10months long journey, I lose many reviewers; whom I still miss; I got many new reviewers, whom I am thankful to and then I got most precious thing of my life **My Regular Reviewers** who always been with my ups and downs.

59k+ words, 15k+ reads and still on, 23 favs, 18 follows—ain't this an amazing journey? Hell yeah, it is! **You Left Me Incomplete** will always be close to my heart. It gave me you people.

 **Note of Thanks:**

 **PurpleAngel1** : Thank you **Navya** , for supporting me through the whole journey. Guys, give it up for her *claps* because she is the one who gave this amazing title for this story and entry scene of Purvi and Ishita in the story and for that she surely deserves applaud. And she is an amazing writer after all.

 **Mithi** : Badi behen thank you for being there for me always, since like inception. You never lose hope on me. You have been my constant support throughout the journey. From the very first word of YLMI to the last full stop of this fic, you were there. Don't know how much we fight, I mean, no one can ever think. But at the end of the day, the love you give me is just overwhelming.

 **FireHawk01** , **Roohi di** : you two were there to point out my weakness and strength of the story. I can't ever thank enough you both.

 **Shanayaron** , **arushi-nadia** : My Teju baby and Arushi beta; I love you both, to the moon and back.. Thank you for being always there with me. Keep supporting. :* :*

Then there were many people who left me in the mid: **Kv's Neha, Cute Diksha, Daya's Mahi, katiiy, crazyforpurvi, lishukriti, kaviya-kavi, KavinZara, cadbury's fan(Aisha), Innovative143CID** and many more : Guys thanks for your support. I am not mad at you but glad that you guys atleast supported my fic till the chapter you liked. Thanks for all those support

And again there was **Purvi's Niharika, Candy 126, anjali99, Levisha, Disha** who caught up with my story in mid and still supporting me. I can't thank enough you guys. Remember you guys are just as amazing as Sirius was.

And my guest reviewers, guys thank you all of you guys, _jia,Levisha, kia, sonam, shweta, guestcandy,purva,_ and many more i love you all guys. Just keep sending those reviews. The reviews only keep me going.

Last but not the least, all the reader whom I haven't mentioned here but still supported throughout this beautiful journey, thanks a ton guys!

Thank you guys, being with me, being with this story. I will be back with another one soon.

For those who wanted to bring Purvi back; Sorry guys, but this story ended and it's not possible to bring her back here.

 _ **You Left Me Incomplete**_ **is officially over** guys

 **And now a news** : I _may_ come up with a sequel to this story. If and only if my reviewers want.

When? _I don't know._

After how many days, approximately? _I don't know that either._

But, will be back if my readers wants.

Thank you guys!

Keep showering all those love and curses!

 **P.S** : I just noticed, today I completed 1 year in this site. Awww! Just as member though, I still have 2 months to go to complete 1 year as a writer. Sending hearts to all of you.

~ **Kuki**


End file.
